Things Change, for Better or for Worse?
by Artemussilvourfox
Summary: Second story in my series. Sometimes we like to escape our problems and our past, but it usually catches up to us. Pairings: SetoIshizu and slight MokubaRebecca.
1. A Really Bad Night

Just so everybody knows, this takes place right after _The Kaiba Brothers Go on a Trip_ when Seto was talking about being home late for a meeting in the final chapter. Well the scene takes place after his 'meeting'. Also I'm going to rate this for T because I'm sure in this story I won't be making the adult themes _too_ graphic just to get the point across.

* * *

A Really Bad Night

F#ck the rain.

That was the thought that was going through Seto Kaiba's mind.

F#ck, f#ck, f#ck the rain!

He was standing outside on the street corner waiting for that lazy driver to get over here.

Never hire a French person to be your chauffer. He would've fired that lazy slacker, but his brother would have a fit about it. 'He's the only one that talks to me!' that's what his brother said.

Yeah if you can understand what the heck he was saying. French was not one of his favorite languages to learn, like he would ever go to France.

Also never go to another company's building to discuss new technology advancements. And never do it in the end of September, very cold.

Seto Kaiba did that and looked what happened. His ride was late, the stupid board was having second thoughts about the whole thing, it was pouring rain, and he didn't have a freaking umbrella.

This was all a waste of his time, if they're so damn concern about the stupid 'agreements' then they can get their sorry asses over to _his _building instead of making him come over here and then get absolutely nowhere. He could've been doing something that was _important_. Kaiba was in a foul mood. And he could only blame everyone who caused this.

So, f#ck the rain.

F#ck the board.

F#ck the French chauffer.

And f#ck the weather channel 'partly cloudy' yeah right!

But if none of this ever happened he wouldn't have seen her again.

The street was empty, mainly because it was two in the morning and the city had just recently put up a 'curfew' since some wiseasses were bombing cars and breaking private property. So, he was a little surprised when he saw someone crossing the street to his side, umbrella over their head. The slender legs gave away the fact they belonged to a woman.

Turned out it was Ishizu Ishtar.

Damn.

He cursed his luck, hoping that mad woman didn't start another conversation with him about his 'destiny' and 'ancient past'. Please, she could do so much more if she didn't believe in her fairy tales and what happened in the past. It's not important to what's happening now. Kaiba made eye contact with her oceanic eyes for a second. Ishizu acknowledged him and quickly continued walking past him.

Nothing.

No stupid witty or calm replies, just walked on past him, like he was a nobody!

Not even a stupid hello, not that he cared, but it was weird for Ishtar. Kaiba kept watching her, wondering if he should call her something rude to make her come back and they start some kind of argument. Hey, she had an umbrella, he could keep somewhat dry until that stupid halfwit got here. But he didn't.

What point was there?

He didn't like her, heck he was hoping she wouldn't talk to him at all in the first place. Just another annoying person, who knew Yugi and the nerd herd.

She was pretty, he'll give her that, but she was bothersome to talk to.

So he forgot about the Egyptian woman that caught his attention a few moments ago, now he went back to stare ahead, letting his anger build up, so he could give that driver a second thought of being late again.

He _almost_ turned to look ahead.

But he saw something.

Right where Ishizu had past, a person poked their head out of the alleyway. The person looked all directions except behind him, quickly walked out of the alley and began a fast stride after Ishizu.

Something was wrong.

They way that guy moved…

_"Isn't she pretty boys?"_

Kaiba held his head as he heard the voice.

The voice of someone that haunted him for the longest time, a voice he kept away to the back of his subconscious and now decided to pop into his head.

"_Monsieur_ Kaiba?" that voice snapped Kaiba from the memory and he looked.

That stupid driver was here.

"I am sorree I was late, your brozer wanted to runt some moviez." the chauffer spoke apologetically and quickly opened the door for him. Kaiba looked at the interior of his limo. Nice dry car. Then he looked back, Ishizu was still visible and so was the man, gaining on her.

Two choices: get in the car and forget what he saw or follow them.

He made that mistake last time.

"Drive around this block and stop when I come." Kaiba ordered then bolted down the street. He hoped he was right about this… He slowed as he closed the gap between him and the other guy, staying back, so if the guy turned around he wouldn't be discovered too quickly.

Ishizu was slowing her pace like she knew someone was behind her. She stopped walking and they both mimicked her. Kaiba watched as she swayed a little, like she was going to fall. But she quickly straightened back up and began to walk again.

She was so damn lucky to have an umbrella! Kaiba was soaked and gritted his teeth. If he saved her then she definitely was paying for new clothes. Thinking about this he didn't quite realize what was happening until he heard the sound of a struggle.

He attacked her.

Kaiba snapped his head in the direction of the noise, his heart pounding in his ears. He was frozen on the spot, frozen as he remembered…

Then he heard a scream.

That cry released him from the unknown force and Kaiba sprinted into a dark alley.

And once again he froze.

There on the dirty, filthy ground was Ishizu, clawing at the masked man as she tried to crawl out from under him. Her umbrella abandoned right outside the mouth of the alley. And there was that son of a bitch on top of her, covering her mouth pushing her face as hard as possible into the ground. That bastard was going to break her jaw! He had other hand pulling off his belt and now was trying to unzip his pants.

That was Kaiba could take, he picked up Ishizu's umbrella, it had a very sharp point at the end. Running up he kicked that jackass right in the face. The guy fell off Ishizu in pain, holding his nose. Kaiba noticed some red symbol on the guy's hand, but right now he was going to kick that pervert's ass. Taking the umbrella Kaiba swung it at the man's crotch. Now he was huddled as Kaiba watch the filthy scum twitch on the ground.

"Jackass." Kaiba muttered as he spat at the assailant's mask. Kaiba turned to look at Ishizu, she was still on the ground in a state of shock, staring wide-eyed at him, "Get up." Kaiba ordered grabbing her arm. Immediately she stood up, something clutched in her other hand. Pulling her out of the alley, he began to run. Ishizu finally snapped out of her shock and ran as fast as she possibly could.

"Over here." Kaiba said, yanking her arm over to a limo that had screeched to a stop. Kaiba flung open the door, "Get in." Kaiba pushed her inside and got in himself. He slammed the door shut and the car shot off again.

"Call the police and have them head over to where we just were. There was attempted rape." Kaiba spoke without the slightest amount of emotion, the driver nodded his head and closed the window separating the back from the front. Kaiba sat back down and realized he was still clutching Ishizu's umbrella. He dropped it next to him like it was something foul.

Ishizu was sitting at the other end of the car; she was staring out the window.

"We're going to the police station." Kaiba told her matter-of-factly, she nodded her head absently, like she wasn't listening. He saw that her hands were shaking, like she was having a seizure. Ishizu eventually noticed her hands and looked down at them.

They didn't stop shaking.

Shock.

He cursed himself but slowly moved over to her side. Then slowly wrapped his hands around hers.

They were freezing!

He felt her hands as they cold left and was replaced with their own warmth. Her hands were soft and eventually stopped shaking.

_Finally, _Kaiba thought, he had no time giving sympathy to this lady. As soon as he let go though, she slumped and almost toppled off her seat. He quickly grabbed her from falling and eased her back into her seat. Her raven hair was cold and damp as her head leaned on the window. Some mud lined her cheek, Kaiba quickly wiped it off.

Ishizu looked so tired, like she hadn't slept in the longest time. Guess getting attacked like that can do that to you.

She looked uncomfortable the window as her head rest. Without really thinking he moved her so she was flat out on the seat.

He knew they had stupid blankets somewhere…. He finally found a nice wool one as he placed it over her. Ishizu curled up into its warmth and she made in more movement. Kaiba sat in the seat directly across from the other seat. He removed his trench coat and looked disdainfully at his clothes.

He was going to get sick from this.

"I hope you're happy." Kaiba muttered darkly at Ishizu's sleeping form. She was silent as her soft breathing moved her body up and down, showing she was alive. Watching those silent movements, Kaiba caught himself reaching towards her. He stopped and looked at his hand like it had it's own mind.

What was he going to do?

Then he remembered. Reaching forward again, Kaiba reached for Ishizu's arm that was hanging over the seat. Slowly he pried the belt that the rapper wore from her hand.

Guess she wasn't so pitiful in extreme situations.

Smart enough to grab the asshole's belt.

* * *

And that's the end of ch.1, review and tell me what you think! 


	2. A New Arrangement

Here's ch.2 enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

A New Arrangement

He didn't want to, but when they arrived he gently shook her awake. Ishizu opened her eyes, she looked horrible now Kaiba was able to look at her long enough (not in that way if you're thinking it). There were bags under her eyes, her face looked pale and thin. But she acted like nothing was wrong as she slowly sat up.

"Can you walk?" he really didn't want to carry her.

"Yes." Ishizu replied in a defiant tone like she didn't want him carrying her either.

Ungrateful, little…

"Then come on." Kaiba opened the door, opening the umbrella before stepping out, he extended his hand and she took the offer. Kaiba helped her out; Ishizu stumbled for a second since her legs were still asleep. Instinctively, he grabbed her waist, Ishizu gave him a nasty glare like, 'I don't touch me _there_'. Kaiba moved his hand off and they walked in, both standing straight like it was a contest of who could look most elegant.

They both would've lost.

Kaiba with his wrinkled clothes, that were slightly damp and Ishizu's long coat covering her dress, coated with muck, also the fact her hair was a mess. He noticed her falter a few steps but she was aware of his eyes and continued to walk in faster stride.

What was her problem?

"I see you're feeling better." Kaiba rudely said as they walked under the roof, he closed the umbrella and shook it savagely. He would have had that stupid French guy do it, but he told him to call home and tell Mokuba he wouldn't see him until late afternoon. Then the guy drives off so now he has no way of leaving.

What a night.

Ishizu glanced back at him, waiting at the door. Just then she felt her legs buckle. With the support of the door she held herself up as best as possible, her hands shaking from the strain.

What was going on with her?

Then Ishizu couldn't hold herself up any further and she slowly slipped to the ground in exhaustion. She was so tired, her body felt numb and weak as she sat on the cold concrete. Ishizu closed her eyes, ready to pass out right there. Then she felt a foot nudge her and Ishizu looked up slowly.

"Taking a nap?" Ishizu narrowed her eyes in slits as she ignored Kaiba's sarcasm, hoping she'll find some strength to stand back up.

Nothing came.

And she hated herself for it as she turned away. Ishizu hated showing weakness, especially to a man who thought having human emotions was the greatest weakness.

"I can't stand." Ishizu confessed silently, steeling herself to look back up at those cold eyes. Instead they were even with hers as Kaiba kneeled down next to her. Kaiba broke the eye contact as he wrapped his arms around her mid-section, "I don't need you to carry me." Ishizu told him as he stopped.

"I'm helping you up, not _carrying_ you, like I would in the first place." Kaiba told her sharply. Ishizu leaned against him, holding on to his shoulders as she slowly stood back up, "Lean against me." Kaiba ordered. Ishizu did so with great distaste, his hand firmly holding her shoulder. Slowly they walked inside the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba sat on one of the chairs in the back of the station, he watched with little interest as freaks, with their tattoos and piercing, were brought back here to be questioned.

They were expected because of the call the driver gave a while back. Some guy with a lazy expression motioned for them to follow and he led them to the back. There Ishizu went into one of the rooms and now that lazy fool was leaning against the wall opposite of where Kaiba sat, eating an apple with as little interest as watching a fly.

The man was wearing a brown jacket with a pastel white shirt underneath, his slacks a tarnish brown, his hair a somewhat dusty blonde, with blue green eyes. He kept looking down the hall like expecting something to happen.

"Am I to assume you're a hall monitor, of some sort?" Kaiba asked smugly, lazy slacker. If he was his employee he would've been fired on the spot.

The guy chewing his apple slowed and glared rudely at Kaiba with a mush of apple in his mouth. Roughly he swallowed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I've just been assigned to Ms. Ishtars case; I need to get an update of the recent attack by questioning you. Yeah and the name's Detective Caleb Nariko." Nariko looked like he was going to show his badge, but felt it took too much energy.

Thank god he didn't. Like Kaiba gave a damn about his stupid position.

"Then question me already. I have better things to do with my time, like sleeping. And I had no idea after getting attacked once it became a 'case'." Kaiba snapped. Nariko smirked like he knew something that Kaiba didn't.

"Please this has been going longer than that." Nariko told him as Kaiba looked up at him interested.

"How long?"

"That's classified information that I must refuse giving to the public." Nariko answered immediately. Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he stood up; he was way taller than him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, yeah Seto Kaiba, card game industry blah, blah, blah. Honestly you should try to threaten people you pay because I don't give a crap." Nariko said bits of apple came from his mouth, hitting Kaiba's face. Kaiba shook with anger as he took the edge of his thumb and wiped the pre-chewed apple from his cheek, "Also try to wear something more professional." Nariko sneered, looking at Kaiba's natural dried black shirt and leather pants.

Nariko's moment of pride was shattered as an African American woman came up and smacked Nariko upside the head with a rolled up newspaper. Her hair was a dark brown that was as dark as her skin; she wore the police get up. Nariko looked at her in surprise.

"Jahzara! I thought you were dispatched!" Nariko exclaimed as Jahzara hit him again.

"Stupid white ass American! The attacker wasn't there so we're staking out the place for evidence. If he's escaped then he isn't coming back there again," Jahzara explained quickly as she put her hands to her hips, "Oh and what the heck have you been saying to the press Caleb?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" Jahzara mocked and unraveled the paper to see the news headline:

Serial Rapist?

Nariko look baffled at the title.

"I didn't say one damn word to them!"

"Uh…excuse me? You hang out at the bar with a punk that works for the local newspaper!" Jahzara pointed out stabbing her finger accusingly at him.

"Well…I do recall _mentioning _it as idle talk." Nariko confessed as Jahzara's face turned red. Then she slapped him upside the head again. Jahzara shoved the paper to Kaiba.

"Well now that sir 'gets drunk a lot' blew it to the press, no way we're going to catch him now." Jahzara flung her arms up from the craziness and the stupidity of Nariko. Kaiba looked at the article, skimming the parts that were interesting.

Blah, blah, talks about where Ishtar works, blah, blah, stalking may have started in _early may_, that's five months…police unable to catch stalker, is under police surveillance (not very good surveillance),… Oh and here's the brilliant conclusion to it all, 'Will this stalker turn into a rapist? Is he stalking more than just this one lady?'

Wait until the media gets a hold of this…

Whoops too late.

"So five months and you people still haven't caught this guy?" Kaiba asked Jahzara was now trying to strangle Nariko to death. She let go of him as he fell to the floor.

"Well we've been trying to keep it quiet, but since this moron spilled, the guy's probably going to lay low for who knows how long!" Jahzara turned to Nariko in anger, "and it's your entire fault! That poor girl's going to have to endure more of this, because you couldn't keep your line of a mouth shut in a drunken haze!"

Nariko stood back up as he shrugged it off.

"Well it wasn't my fault…"

BAM!

"Of course it's your fault!" Jahzara screamed, socking Nariko in the head again, this time he stayed down.

Just then the door opened.

They all turned to look, there one police officer led Ishizu out. Her face looked tired and on the verge of tears. Concerned Jahzara pushed past Kaiba to her. Jahzara smiled kindly to her.

"Hey sweetie…" Jahzara said softly, Ishizu hung her head as she went into Jahzara's arm in a comforting embrace. Jahzara comforted Ishizu patting her on the back. Ishizu shoulders were shaking, as she quickly wiped the unwanted tears away, "Come on we'll get you cleaned up." Jahzara wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Ishizu didn't respond and silently went with her.

Kaiba watched them leave until he felt someone poked him in the side.

"What happened to her bro?" he looked down to see Mokuba's worried face. He roughed up Mokuba's scruffy black hair. Kaiba thought he would've been asleep by now.

"Rough night." that was his silent reply as Mokuba handed him a bag.

"There are some clothes in here. I thought you might need something." Mokuba explained. He always thought ahead. Kaiba did a small smile and gently let his fingers go through Mokuba's hair.

"Thanks Mokuba." he whispered so only his little brother could hear. Mokuba's eyes lit up, happy to help his brother.

"Mr. Kaiba." the officer motioned for him to enter; he gave the bag back to his brother and went in, Nariko followed. Mokuba decided to look at the newspaper that his brother dropped on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the basic questions what was he doing at the time, why he was out there, blah, blah, blah, 'Do you know you were out past curfew?' really tedious stuff they could've guessed on their own. Kaiba handed them the belt which they were grateful for and mentioned the mark on the perpetrator's hand.

"We're going to have a meeting with the other people involved in the case; perhaps you could have a drawing of it ready by then?" Kaiba nodded his head and that was the end of it. Before they left though, he asked one thing.

"What are you going to do about the stalker?"

"We're having a meeting to figure that out." The officer answered with the door partially open.

"Then expect to see me there." Kaiba told them like it was a statement, Nariko did a mental scoff.

"You're going to have to take that up with the chief." Nariko explained and he was sure the chief would never let _him_ in.

"Oh, I will." Kaiba assured, lacing his fingers together. Nariko smirked at his foolish confidence.

"Well, good luck with that." Nariko mocked and walked out, Kaiba gritted his teeth. If that load of filth was working on the case then they definitely needed his help. Mokuba popped his head in, waiting for his brother to come out. When he did, Mokuba gave the newspaper back to him with the section about the stalker thing.

That was his sign that he knew.

"So what's your plan?" Mokuba asked finally, his brother always had a way to get into something that wasn't his business. That's how he was, when something wasn't done right he do it himself and normally do it better.

"I'll tell you…on one condition though." Kaiba said finally as Mokuba tried to keep in stride with his brother.

"Yeah and what's that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know this was part of the agreement and all, but why couldn't you ask Ishizu yourself about the idea?" Mokuba asked they were standing just outside the door that Ishizu was supposed to be sleeping in.

"I have to change." Kaiba accused himself, lifting the bag at his side.

"And the real reason?" Mokuba sighed; his brother also had a way with avoiding questions.

"…She seems to hate me." Kaiba said looking at the door.

"You saved her life, why would she hate you?"

Good question.

"…You should be asking _her_ that not me." Kaiba told his brother in an almost nasty tone. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, although I think you're acting silly." Mokuba had turned to accuse his brother, except he was long gone. Giving up, Mokuba opened the door, and slowly slipping inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba quickly changed in the men's room. He only needed to change his shirt; the leather didn't _seem_ to be as wet. He took out the cream button up shirt from the bag and sighed.

He hated when his brother made him wear this. Anyway, he hurriedly put the shirt on and went back out to wait by the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Ishizu!" Mokuba said happily as he grinned, coming in he closed the door behind him. Ishizu was sitting upright with the covers over her, looking out into space. She turned her direction to Mokuba as his happy disposition reminded her of Marik when he was little.

She wished she was back in Egypt with him.

"Wow you look tired." Mokuba said worried as he pulled a chair and sat on it. Ishizu looked at herself in a mirror that was there, she did look really worn out. Even after a warm shower and some new clothes Jahzara gave her, she looked exhausted.

"I've had a rough night." Ishizu said politely, looking back at him. Mokuba nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I heard what happened…guess you're lucky that my brother was there." the mention of his brother mad Ishizu frown slightly.

"Yes, I suppose so…" Ishizu mumbled, looking away slightly. Mokuba was confused.

"You don't like my brother do you?" Mokuba asked, like it was fact. Ishizu thought about that and sighed.

"Well…from my experiences I've become aware that your brother has a deep loathing for me." Ishizu said finally, as she settled into her pillow.

So they both think the other person hates them? Well he wasn't going to do the dirty work and tell Seto about this! They needed to sort this out on their own. But…it didn't mean he could push it along.

"Well…have you ever asked him? Did he ever say that he 'hated' you?" Mokuba questioned. Ishizu thought about that.

No technically he never did but…

"Well, no, he hasn't, but in one or more occasions he has expressed it."

"That's because you got in his face a lot about stuff, he always gets grumpy when people point out he's wrong. But don't tell him I said that." Mokuba whispered with a wink as he glanced at the door. Ishizu smiled, Mokuba did a mental sigh.

Finally, he got her in a good mood.

"So, Mokuba, why have you come to see me?" Ishizu asked kindly, she wondered why Mokuba was here.

"Well, you know about that weirdo stalking you?" Mokuba asked, Ishizu's expression turned grim as she slowly nodded her head, "Well turns out he got away and the police think he's going to lay low for a really long time," Ishizu looked more stressed by the minute as she closed her eyes like this was an incredible pain, "So, Seto's got this idea where you'll be more safer…"

"So basically your brother has sent you in here to ask me if I would agree to it because he's being too much of a coward to talk to me himself." Ishizu concluded, eyes sharp as she looked at the door, just imagining him standing outside waiting for Mokuba. "And why does this concern him?"

"Well, he wouldn't quite agree with being called a coward, but he figures that if he went and asked you, you'd take it the wrong way and think he's doing it because he like you. Which, he _assures_ me that he doesn't." Mokuba explained, Ishizu, too tired to glare at the door any further slipped back into the warmth of the bed.

"Then _why_ is he doing it again?" Ishizu asked finally, eyes closed.

"I'm not sure but, I think it'll help. You're too pretty to strain yourself like this Ishizu." Mokuba replied smiling as he squeezed her hand. Ishizu looked at him and gave a struggled laugh.

"You know how to butter someone up," Ishizu smiled, squeezing Mokuba's hand back, "Alright tell me your brother's idea…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone's present?" someone asked there were several people in the meeting; two of them were Jahzara and Nariko. Just then the door opened as the chief came in to address everyone.

"Everyone involved in Ms. Ishtars case I've just been proposed a new approach to keeping the safety of the victim. Now he has a wide amount of resources at his disposal that I'm sure we'll be useful to us."

"We already have a 'wide amount of resources'" someone said, but no one could tell who said it.

"Yes, but for some reason it hasn't caught our stalker yet." Jahzara rudely shot back, as she crossed her arms.

"Like I was saying, he's agreed to help us in our case to stop the madman as soon as possible. Since inconveniently our progress of finding him has leaked into the news media and I'm sure tomorrow there'll be an article about the attempted rape." as the chief said this Jahzara gave Nariko the evil eye, since he was sitting a good distance away from her, "He'll be coming in soon so be ready to listen to his ideas. I've approved one of his methods, but you'll have to decide yourselves if it's the best course of action. Good luck." then he left and there was silence in the room.

Then the doorknob turned again as Kaiba and Mokuba stepped in. They took seats in the back next to Nariko who looked like he was about to keel over. Everyone's eyes followed them in complete shock.

It was _him_!?

Kaiba surveyed the shocked group as he coughed loudly.

"Since everyone here is too appalled to speak, I will," Kaiba began in a business-like tone. He pointed his finger at the one officer who questioned him, "You wanted to me to make a drawing of the mark correct?" he nodded his head slowly. Everyone looked at the two of them confused.

"There was a mark that Seto saw on the stalker's hand." Mokuba explained to everyone.

"Yes, as for the picture…" Kaiba pulled something out as everyone gave blank looks at the red marker in his hand, "I will draw it for you."

…Okay…slowly Nariko spoke up.

"We have sketching artist that could do that." Nariko spoke as Kaiba waved the marker impatiently.

"Well, I think I could draw it better myself." Kaiba said then grabbed Nariko's hand. Nariko gaped at him as Kaiba pulled off the cap and began to draw on his hand in permanent marker, "It had this here…" Kaiba said starting to draw on Nariko's hand then stopped suddenly, "Wait it was on the other hand…" Kaiba stopped at a half drawing and started on Nariko's left hand. Once again he stopped.

"Great drawing on your other hand has caused me to make the symbol backwards…I need to start again."

Then laughter began. Kaiba started to draw on Nariko's cheek; Nariko was too shocked to stop him. Kaiba cursed.

"Damn there's no loop there…oh well." Kaiba quickly scribbled the drawing out, then he pointed the marker at his brother, "Mokuba you're good at drawing…I'll tell you what it looks like and you draw it." Mokuba nodded his head and took the marker. Getting up from their seats, Mokuba began to draw on Nariko's other cheek as Kaiba led him along.

"Oh wait…that one part of it is too long…we'll have to start again." Kaiba concluded as Nariko was having a shit fit, everyone else, giggle fits.

"But…there's no where else to draw!" Mokuba complained, looking at the messed up drawings all over Nariko's face. Kaiba shook his head.

"There's still his forehead. It's pretty big…so we can probably get three more tries at it."

That was it for him.

Jumping out of his chair Nariko grabbed a piece of paper in the center of the table and shoved it to Mokuba.

"DRAW IT ON THIS PAPER!" Nariko screamed Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh could've given us paper _before_ we drew on you." Mokuba told Nariko off, sitting back down as he started to draw the mark again, Kaiba looking over his shoulder.

Strangely they got it right on the first go, a linear drawn red dragon with a marble in its claw.

They got back at the sleazy jerk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So the arrangement was made, one of Kaiba's limos would take Ms. Ishtar to wherever she needed to go, someone accompanying her until the stalker was finally caught. They made a contract and were passed around the table; major majority of the group signed it, which included Jahzara and strangely Nariko. Kaiba signed it quickly and passed it to Mokuba who signed it too. (Although he really didn't need to sign it)

Ishizu walked back out of the station, looking a little better. Her clothes in a bag, she wore a navy blue sweater and jeans. They were Jahzara's and they were almost the same size. She looked her direction at the limo ahead; a different chauffer opened the door as she approached. Ishizu steeled herself as she climbed in.

What was she thinking?

"Took you long enough." Kaiba snapped the door shut behind her with a slam.

No way out now.

Ishizu didn't reply and kept her attention outside the window. Kaiba was doing the same thing as Mokuba sat as a barrier between the two adults. The limo drove off to her apartment. Ishizu didn't know or care how they knew where she lived; she was just hoping that this arrangement wouldn't cause her to see more of Kaiba.

* * *

Can this really happen in real life? I don't know, but Seto probably owns half of Domino, so it could happen.

Seto: Damn straight.

Anyway, it's basically setting the plot for this story, so bear with how long it is. It'll get better I promise.


	3. A Brother's Message

I found this website that was about Marik and it showed all the possible pairings with him. OMG…some of those pairings were just creepy! There was this pairing call Incestshipping, which paired, Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Marik, Joey and Serenity. All together! How on Earth is that possible!? Just something that's been bugging me for sometime.

* * *

A Brother's Message

This was how it went for the most of October…

Ishizu would wake up, get dressed, go outside and the limo would be there. Luckily, Kaiba was never in the limo, guess he wanted to avoid her too. The limo would drive her to work, where it would sit out in the parking lot until she came back out again. Then, the route would either be taking Ishizu home or stopping at the store to get some food.

It was a mystery to her as to when the limo knew _exactly_ what time to pick her up.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

To make her feel even more uncomfortable, _Nariko_ would be in there to 'accompany' her. He was disgusting, he would look at her funny, also the fact he was suppose to be driving in one of the police's undercover cars, but 'forgets'.

That stupid schmuck!

He just made her so angry sometimes she just wanted to scream her head off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba was having a horrible time with this as well. Kaiba had two drivers, the one was driving Ishizu and the other was…Pierre? Yeah Pierre. Pierre was always ten minutes late when driving Kaiba to the company building, which was driving him into insanity. Right now he was sitting at the dining table tapping the surface impatiently. He was dressed in black long-sleeved shirt, a white v-shaped vest over it and leather pants. Mokuba just came in and sat down across from him, wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

"You're still here?" Mokuba asked in an unsurprised tone that just ticked Kaiba off even more.

"I've been sitting here every ten minutes for the past three weeks! That's it! When he gets here he's fired!" Mokuba gaped at him shocked.

"Firing Pierre isn't going to solve the problem!" Mokuba protested as Kaiba glared at him.

"Oh and what _is_ the solution to the problem then?" Kaiba growled then sighed as he watched his brother's eyes begin to water. Kaiba tried to keep his anger down, "Look Mokuba he isn't working out. If you put together the ten minutes that I've been missing that's been 4 hours! FOUR HOURS behind work Mokuba! I can't get behind-"

"On what? You always do work that doesn't even need to be done a month early! I _doubt _you're behind on anything. Besides why not take our other driver? Oh wait…Ishizu using that one." Mokuba purposely brought up the subject again.

"…Well…we could always switch drivers. Doubt Ishtar has anything important to do-"

"SETO! That's mean! She gets up the same time as you!" Mokuba defended her, which was like five in the morning.

"And you know this, why?"

"Ishizu calls my cell when she needs a ride. _Although _she doesn't really have to…I think she just likes me, but don't worry Seto I explained I don't date older women." Mokuba explained and his brother could only give him a robust glare.

"…fine whatever. It still doesn't solve my driving dilemma-"

"Hello! I just said you two went to work at the same time."

"So?"

Sometimes he could just act…

"Okay," Mokuba spoke slowly as if preparing to express something radical. "this may sound crazy, but you take the limo Ishizu's taking."

"That was my idea…"

"Nooo…let me finish. Okay, let me put it this way, you have to go into town to get to work right? And Ishizu's job is right in town-" finally the gears started turning

"You're saying we should take the same limo."

"No…I was thinking you'd buy me a yo-yo…of course that's what I'm thinking!" Mokuba sighed.

"No." that was all Kaiba said as he stood up.

"At least consider it." Mokuba begged, Kaiba thought about it.

"…still no. Anyway what use would the French weirdo be then?"

"…well…I was thinking he'd be _my_ driver."

"Your driver?"

"Yeah my driver."

"You're going to have to pay him with your own money then."

"As long as you pay me." Mokuba shot back, Kaiba pushed his head down playfully.

"You have weird things going on up there…" Kaiba remarked poking Mokuba's head.

"Yeah little voices tend talk to me…and they have pretty good ideas." just then Pierre came in humming something, carrying a Mc Donald's bag and drink.

"_Monsieur_ Kaiba I have your breakfast!" Pierre said happily, Kaiba clenched his fists in anger.

"I didn't ask you to get me fat-ridden food!" Kaiba yelled Pierre looked at him in confusion.

"Not you, the _petit_ Kaiba." Pierre placed the food and drink in front of Mokuba who looked very guilty. Kaiba stared at his brother incredulously.

"You had him pick food up for you?!" Kaiba demanded as Mokuba began to sink in his seat. Then he turned back to Pierre, "Look, you work for me! Understand that? And I'm getting ticked off that you're always late, keep it up and you're fired!" Pierre smiled as he shook his head.

"No, I don't work for you."

"…Oh really, then who are you working for then? The YMCA?" Kaiba jeered, as Pierre kept smiling.

"I work for your brozer." Pierre pointed to Mokuba who had sunk so low only his fuzzy hair could be seen. Kaiba glared at Mokuba.

"What makes you think you work for Mokuba?"

"Because he told me he was zee boss and I needed to listen to him."

Mokuba was praying that he wouldn't mention the _thing._

_"_And he told me was to always pick you up ten minutes late…"

He did.

Like a bullet Mokuba ran out of there, Kaiba running after him.

"MOKUBA!!!" Kaiba banged on Mokuba's door as he tried to push it open. Mokuba was trying to close and lock it before it was too late.

"I just wanted us to spent more time together Seto! Is that bad?" Mokuba asked, Kaiba rammed the door as hard as he could.

"It is when it's five in the morning!" Kaiba yelled angrily, downstairs Pierre was standing around awkwardly then he notice that Mokuba left the food.

"Oh! Mc Muffin!" Pierre exclaimed and ate Mokuba's breakfast, as he heard screaming and a lot of banging; it reminded him of his apartment house in Arles.

After ten minutes of silence Mokuba opened his door until his big purple gray eyes could see out. Then just as quickly shut the door and locked it. Kaiba was leaning on the wall outside his door. Glaring at the door like it would burn down.

"You're not going leave are you?" Mokuba asked, sitting against the door.

No reply.

Mokuba looked at his door in confusion.

"Seto?" Mokuba slowly unlocking the door to peek through.

He was gone.

Cautiously Mokuba pushed the door wider and stuck his head out.

"Looking for someone?" Mokuba turned his head to see his brother towering behind him. Mokuba screamed and tried to lock the door, Kaiba had his foot in the doorway so Mokuba couldn't close it. Kaiba pulled his brother out by back of his shirt; Mokuba, in desperation, kicked his brother in the shin. He pulled his leg back, which was the leg that was keeping Mokuba's door open. Kaiba was rubbing his leg in pain as Mokuba was safe again from his brother.

"Damn, I thought that would work…" Kaiba grumbled as Mokuba was still screaming.

"I'M NEVER COMING OUT AGAIN!" Mokuba promised keeping his hand on the lock just in case he tried to pick it.

"I'm not going to pick the lock." Kaiba said reading his mind, Mokuba looked at the door suspiciously.

"Then what are you planning to do?" Mokuba asked, not expecting an answer.

All he heard were pounding footsteps running away from his room.

Taking a dangerous risk Mokuba opened the door again, this time checking out both ends of the hallway before fully coming out. Mokuba scratched his head in confusion.

Where'd he go?

Turning back to his bedroom door he saw a sticky note to it. Pulling it off to read it he screamed in terror:

I'm coming through your window.

It was like something from those killer movies!

Mokuba screamed, stopped, looked at the note again and then screamed again. Throwing the note away he flung his door open and ran to lock the windows…wait a minute…

He was on the third floor!

How could his brother get through the window fast enough…and then it hit him.

"Aw crud." Mokuba said as he heard footsteps, Mokuba turned to see his brother standing in his room now, very grumpy look on his face. Mokuba just stared blankly, "D-don't you have work?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba took a step closer.

"Already late as it is…" Mokuba gulped.

"Uh actually you know how daylight savings time is coming soon?" Kaiba froze as he gritted his teeth.

"You turned the clocks back an hour? That means I've been an _hour_ and ten minutes late!" Kaiba looked angrier before as Mokuba shook his head.

"I thought you turn the clocks _ahead_ in fall…" then Mokuba realized something, "Oh wait _fall_ back, _spring_ forward…I wondered what that meant…" Kaiba looked at him wide-eyed.

"So I've been _fifty_ minutes early!?"

"See you're so caught up in work you don't realize the actual time!" Mokuba proved his point, and then grew quiet as his brother ran at him. Mokuba screamed as he felt his brother grab him around the waist, "AHHHHHHHH DON'T HURT ME SETO……laughing…A-And…STOP…TICKLING ME!!!" Mokuba barely got the sentence out trying to get out his brother's hold. He was poking his ribs which were his weak spot. Mokuba could hardly breathe as he laughed from the tickling.

"_S-s-top!!! Please have mercy!_" Mokuba begged, kicking from the constant poking in his ribs trying to squirm away. Finally Kaiba dropped Mokuba on his bed. Mokuba kept shaking as he rolled up into a ball to hide his ticklish spot. Finally Mokuba tried to breathe as he looked at his brother, tears of laughter in his eyes.

"That was cruel…" Mokuba managed to say, Kaiba frowned with his arms folded.

"It was cruel making me get up so early." Kaiba said sitting at the edge of Mokuba's bed, "What are you trying to prove Mokuba?"

"That you seem to phase out from the world at this time of year." Mokuba said sitting next to him.

"Just a bad part of the year Mokuba." Kaiba said, Mokuba nodded his head, he understood. Mokuba leaned on his brother's arm.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you need to bury yourself alive with work. It's not healthy…"

"I can do whatever I want." Kaiba snapped, trying to stand up. Mokuba held onto his arm though.

"Fine, just don't do anything drastic I don't want to lose you too." Mokuba hugged Kaiba quickly before he could protest. Kaiba had a look of he wished he wasn't being hugged, but hugged Mokuba back, although he had no idea why Mokuba said that.

What he think he'd jump out a win- oh wait…he _thought_ about it one time.

Kaiba quickly shook it away; this was why he needed to work himself to exhaustion! So all this stuff wouldn't haunt him during the day.

"I have to go to work now…" Kaiba said letting go of Mokuba, who looked back at him with a smile.

"So…I'm not in trouble?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Crud…oh double crud!" Mokuba just realized and jumped off the bed, running out of his room, "Pierre better not have eaten my Mc Muffin!" Mokuba swore taking off down the hallway. By the screaming, Pierre did eat his food.

Kaiba was still frowning, looking around his brother's room.

_Can you really feel my pain?_

* * *

End of chapter 3, review or I won't post more chapters anytime soon.

Seto: You're threatening them that if they don't leave some petty comment of your pathetic story you'll stop submitting chapters/

You're just wishing for that, aren't you?

Seto: Oh yes.


	4. Happy Birthday

Sorry everyone, but there's still no Seto/Ishizu interact, and there won't be until probably the 7th chapter. Please don't hurt me!

The title will give it away the story and if you've been paying attention to the story and know what time of the month it is you'll know who's birthday it is. Plus, I'll be introducing a new 'soon to be' member of the Kaiba family.

Chapter 4!

* * *

Happy Birthday

"From now on you are to listen to me. Do you understand?" Kaiba clarified in a hard gaze at his chauffer.

"But…I am under contract." Pierre tried to explain as he drove Kaiba to work.

"You have him under contract?" Kaiba pointed the question to Mokuba, who decided it was less boring to be at the building than at home.

"You always said to make sure there aren't any loose ends." Mokuba reasoned, "Which leads me back to our discussion earlier about-"

"I am not sharing a limousine with that _woman_." Kaiba disagreed crossly, Mokuba shrugging his shoulders.

"Actually, I was going to say about Pierre being my own personal driver, but now since you've brought that up. Why again?"

"Because I don't need to be fed bull about her fairy tales every single day."

"She's a target for…the 'R' thing Seto." Seto rolled his eyes from his brother refraining to use the word rape. "I doubt that's what she's constantly thinking and if you didn't want to be in contact with her why even agree to help in the first place?"

"I have my reasons and they're not sentimental either. I don't care what happens to that..._thing._" Kaiba answered with no amount of remorse in his voice.

"That's what you said about Noah, and you two are getting along just fine."

"That's because he's in Europe right now." They were given a letter a week ago (who knows why, he could've used E-mail) which Noah wrote telling them about how great it was in Romania. Also how he visited the birthplace of Vlad III the Impaler a.k.a Vlad Dracula and a little history background about him. He probably used a postcard because he couldn't get it all in an E-mail. His next stop was supposed to be Greece, do a quick trip in the Palestine region, and then turn back to Europe.

Mokuba missed the little green haired Kaiba. Seto, well, put into his words 'Finally the mansion is quiet again.'

"So how long is it going to take you to get along with Ishizu?" Mokuba knew, somehow, someway those two were going to get along eventually. Personally, Mokuba thought those two were two much alike to keep hating the other. Well, maybe Seto's bossiness might keep them at bay.

Then his brother began to stare out the window and made no reply, meaning the discussion was over. Then Mokuba held back cracking a grin as he tugged on his brother's arm.

"Seto-"

"Not now Mokuba."

"But-"

"The discussion is over Mokuba."

"I know just look out the window, my side." Kaiba made a heavy sigh and glanced over to the other side. The sight made him cover his face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kaiba muttered Mokuba had just rolled down the window, the same as the other identical limo. In it was the lazy ass Nariko, yelling out to them. Ishizu was on the other side, looking out the other window.

"Mr. Nariko, please stop yelling out the window. My headache is becoming worse." Ishizu muttered, holding her head. Nariko sneered closing the window again.

"Oh come on Ishizu-"

"Ms. Ishtar, if you wouldn't mind."

"Lighten up a little; it's not healthy, harboring all that negative energy." Nariko told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ishizu glared at it darkly, like it was something vile.

"I," Ishizu grabbed his hand in an iron grip as Nariko cringed in pain, "am fine." then she threw the hand off her, looking back out the window.

"And from now on, I prefer if you would quit 'forgetting' your car. Otherwise, I'll report you." Ishizu added icily, Nariko rubbing his hand in pain.

"Whatever." Nariko muttered looking out his own window, "I just thought you wouldn't want to sit in here by yourself, it can get kind of boring."

"I need protection, Nariko, not company."

"It's kind of hard when we have no idea _who_ the perp is, unless we keep you away from every male in Domino."

"Yes, that's a splendid idea, and you could be the first." A sour smile came to her face as she spoke her retort, while Nariko had a sour frown.

"Mokuba, roll that window back up." Seto snapped, Mokuba complying and making a big grin.

"I told you." Mokuba jeered, receiving a cold glare from his brother.

"Mokuba, I know you haven't been told to do this often, but…shut up." Mokuba made a pout and humph loudly. When the limo came to a stop, Seto stepped out and rushed straight inside the company building. Mokuba nearly had to run to catch up to his elder brother.

"So…?"

"Mokuba, the situation is not arguable anymore. Let it go." Kaiba growled, really getting angry with this conversation and didn't want to discuss it any further.

"Ok. You and Ishizu don't mix, I get that. Now let's get back to _my_ needs." Mokuba pointed to himself with that oh-so cunning smile he had. Kaiba shot up an eyebrow looking down at the bush of black hair as they rode up the elevator.

Mokuba continued. "Like I said before, I want my own driver to go where I want to go…with the right security…" Mokuba had added that part when the disapproving look came his way. "Those body guards jacked up on steroids will work." and the 'look' turned to an amused smirk and head shaking.

"You need to get out more kid." Kaiba messed up the already tangled sea of black as a soft ding signaled they had reached their floor.

"Exactly!" Mokuba agreed, rushing out of the elevator after Seto. "If you would just let me, I can."

"And what would you do all day?" Kaiba was seated in his office and was starting up his computer. "I don't approve of you hanging out with Yugi and his band of cheerleaders." a small snicker made Kaiba look up. "What?"

"Nothing…I just find it funny that you don't make fun of Yugi, but the other guys."

"Yugi is my rival. Meaning, if I don't have some ounce of respect for him, I wouldn't be respecting myself. The other dorks…I couldn't give a rat's ass about them."

"That's good to know."

"And I thought you put him (referring to Pierre) under contract."

"What?"

"Do you remember **at all** that argument you instigated?"

"Huh? Sorry TV. Mind's gone."

"Well, if any part of you is listening over there, I have a perfect solution to your problem."

"What's that?"

"Go back to school." When Mokuba had gone back to school, he was always picked on. Even when he told the principal, they didn't believe him and Kaiba pulled him out. Now he was being home schooled, well sort of.

"Please, Noah could just keep sending me his letters and I'll master history in a month." Mokuba's sardonic reply made Kaiba smirk slightly.

And so from then on the two of them didn't talk. The only sound was the rapid typing on the keyboard and the more noticeable sound of a the TV, playing the movies: Cinderella Story, Mean Girls, Herbie Reloaded and basically anything to do with Hilary Duff or Lindsay Lohan.

There was one moment when Mokuba was skimming the channels there was a quick news report of another destruction of property by the group of teenagers. They've made demands that the small businesses not be shut down, otherwise be sponsored by bigger corporations, one of them being Kaibacorp.

"Uh-oh, Seto, there's going to be some reporters bombarding us."

"Please," Kaiba scoffed, hearing the news broadcast. "It's just a bunch of brats who don't want their family businesses to fail, so they don't end up on the streets where they belong."

"Very nice, Seto."

"I'm just saying, they don't need to destroy city property and put hundreds of people at risk, so half the city needs to be shut down at a ridiculous curfew. And for what? So their crappy businesses can keep running by charity? I think not."

And that was that.

When Kaiba stopped momentarily to sip from the freezing cold coffee, he noticed it was pitch black outside. Turning the chair around, he edged closer to the window. He couldn't see the stars, but the illumination of the city lights below. Kaiba was musing how half of those lights would be off in an hour when he heard distinct footsteps enter his office. Kaiba knew it only was one person who seemed to have trouble knocking before entering and didn't fear serious punishment.

"Roland." Kaiba's guess was right as he listened to this older man gulp, swallow and answer.

"Yes?"

"Take Mokuba home. I'll be working late tonight." Kaiba didn't need to look to know Mokuba was sound asleep on the couch.

Kaiba made no reply just turned back around and went back to working. When there was no sound for several minutes, he expected they were gone.

He was wrong.

Taking a drink of this mug, he didn't notice Mokuba perched over his shoulder. He only truly noticed when the package hidden behind the younger boy was placed in front of his brother and Mokuba embraced him as best he could.

"Happy birthday Seto." Mokuba whispered, placing a kiss on his brother's cheek. Tired, he sleepily took Roland's hand and they left together, not seeing Seto was completely frozen.

Kaiba just sat there, staring at it. His entire body just felt numb and he didn't feel like moving. Finally his fingers twitched and one hand clasped the wrapping paper. Not only was it oddly wrapped, it was oddly shaped too. Something between a box or possibly a creepy vase. Both hands took each end of the blue ribbon tied at the top and pulled. The ribbon dissembled and the wrapping fell away.

_Why do you torture me like this?_

Mokuba had made him a chessboard, the pieces were shaped like duel monsters. What he noticed the most was that for one of the white knights was the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the black one was the opposing, darker form (Red Eyes Black Dragon). Kaiba set up the board slowly, when he finished he stood with an emotionless expression, and left his office. He had to get out of here, before _they_ came. Kaiba was in the elevator, when the memories finally started:

_(Flashback)_

"_So Seto did you like your birthday dinner?" five year old Seto looked up at his father and smiled._

_"It was ok…but I don't think Mokie likes hamburgers." while they were eating, three month old Mokuba was sitting on their mother's lap. Her food was a hamburger; well Mokuba screamed, knocked the plate off the floor and laughed._

_(Another flashback)_

_"Seto, could you come here for a minute?" a four year old Seto came running in._

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you know what today it is, Seto?" The feminine voice, he knew it was his mother._

_"It's my birthday!" the little boy yelped happily, bouncing on the couch he was sitting on. "And I'll four years old!" four fingers came up with so much pride; a rough hand (his father's) messes his hair up in affection. Little Seto on the other hand, pushed the hand away in annoyance, "No Daddy, Mommy just brushed my hair."_

_"We have some great news to tell you, Seto." His father ignored his son's grumpiness about his hair being touched and decided to get to the point._

_"What?"_

_"You know how you always wanted a baby brother or sister, Seto?"_

_"Yeah, I want a lot of brothers and sisters!"_

_"Well, we think your mother's pregnant."_

_"Preg-ant? What's that?"_

_"It's when Mommies are going to have babies, Seto."_

_"I'm going to have a baby brother or sister, then?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yay! When?"_

_"Nine months."_

_"Nine months?" the boy pouted at this, "But that's **forever**."_

_(End flashback) _

_I don't have time for this._ Kaiba thought, shaking his head of unwanted memories. For now, he couldn't see their faces, just their voices, but if this kept up, he was going relive that one night and his well kept composure would come crashing down.

We go back six months from today in a backroom with metal cages stacked up on each other. In one cage were six, three week old puppies as they were huddled against each other, asleep. The slumber ceased though as two men entered the room. Loud and vicious growling ensued from within the cages. One man kicked a cage with a very hostile Rottweiler inside and laughed.

"He's very promising. Ripped apart any dog I put inside with him." the first man lit a cigar and began to blow heavy fumes in the Rottweiler's face.

"I'm here for one purchase, now show me the litter." the second man wore a brown cap and the one with cigar shrugged.

"Over here." when they neared the cage the puppies became active, and began running around clumsily. All of them ran to the front of the cage excitedly. What they got was a sharp kick from the cigar man to get away and they scattered. "This one's got a lot of spirit." blowing out more smoke that made the litter cough and sneeze, he reached inside and pulled out the only puppy that was a complete black. The little black puppy wagged its tail, tongue lapping as it was held by the scruff of its neck to the buyer. "A lot healthier than the others in the litter. It's hard to cross breed and have any that live to be healthy."

The man in the brown cap took the pup in his arms and the puppy began to lick his palm, it's thin, pointy tail wagging constantly. "What exactly did you cross breed?"

"German Shepherd was the father, the sperm anyway. The bitch came from somewhere in the Middle East. She died just the other day. Of course the litter was in a separate cage after they went off the milk. So…are you interested?"

Looking back down, he observed the pup was nibbling on the side of his hand. "Yes, I suppose."

Back in the home of the man with the brown cap-later to be called Mr. Hender- it was no different than the back room with all the dogs. Except there were no other dogs, just the puppy. Hender placed the small pup on the floor, there it sat and waited patiently, tail wagging. Taking his brown hat off, Hender went for the heavy newspaper and rolled it into a huge roll. Bending down Hender smacked the puppy across the face, causing the small creature to fall over.

"Come on! Attack!" Hender commanded, after a few more hits the puppy's instinct finally kicked in. He bared his tiny teeth and viciously ripped the newspaper in ribbons. Then he was kicked hard in the midsection, giving a loud yelp. "What's the matter? Can't you bark right!?" Hender screamed, collecting the pieces of paper and throwing them away. "I expect better from you next time." Hender dropped a bowl of food on the ground and walked out.

The newspaper attacking went on until the puppy had grown to be three months old. This time Hender used a baseball bat and there was blood.

"Bark!" Hender shoved the bat into the dog's face as it howled and went for it. Hender hit him so hard that the bat broke. "Stupid mutt. That was pathetic!" and again Hender dropped a bowl in front of the collapsed dog. "Walk it off. We have more work to do."

Then when the dog was six months, it was brought into a miniature coliseum. Above them the dog's owners watched in amusement.

"Man the thing's got no chance." one watcher remarked to Hender. Hender look at his dog as it and the German shepherd circled each other, growling viciously.

"That's why I bet on other dog. The pit always loves new meat." All of a sudden there was a commotion as the owner of the building came running down the stairs and in hot pursuit was the police.

"FREEZE!" and of course the men scattered, each brought down one at a time. Hender was shoved against the wall by Jahzara as she cuffed him. When she turned him, Hender saw as they tried to catch his dog. The black dog dodged past them and quickly ran up the stairs to freedom.

"Hey! That's my dog!" Hender yelled and stumbled as Jahzara shoved him.

"Not anymore."

The dog kept running until the pain from bruised bones slowed him into a light trot. When the black dog finally stopped it was inside the local cemetery. On the way it had stolen a chunk of fresh meat and carried it there to eat. Light frozen specks of snow fell from the sky and decorated the ominous place with a thin white blanket. The dog paid no to mind to its surroundings as he ate his meal.

The only time the dog did turn from the food was when it heard the crunching sound of leaves and frozen ground. The black creature looked up to see a figure coming towards it. The canine recognized it as what its owner was, but this one was taller, skinnier, and younger. Its skin was paler than his owner's-being Italian- the face couldn't be seen since its brown hair covered half its face. The dog became wary from what this man was carrying in its arms.

How long has it been since he visited? Five years? He didn't go visit with Mokuba. The first time and last time Mokuba saw their tombstones he burst into tears and couldn't look at them. So they settled for throwing lilies into the ocean, they always went to the beach. Almost like a second home.

Kaiba didn't even understand what possessed him to come in the first place. But here he was standing at their graves, two white roses in hand. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba snapped his head to see a black dog sitting there. It too, was watching him intently.

One word: Mangy

The dog's body was completely messed up. Plus it looked rabid.

Kaiba scoffed loudly, he bent down and wiped away leaves that were sticking to the graves. He stared at the small rose buds, fingering one gently; he placed one at each tombstone. After doing so, Kaiba stood and blew into his hands gently. It was freezing outside. Once again Kaiba turned rapidly when he caught something beyond his line of vision. A drunken hobo slurred over his way, getting so close that he could smell the alcohol.

"Got any change?" the bum took another step that was too close for comfort. Sidestepping, Kaiba knocked the hobo onto the ground.

"Get lost." he growled menacingly, turning and walking back to his limo. Kaiba wasn't sure what happened next. What he saw was the rabid, psycho dog come at him, teeth bared. He got of the way as fast as possible and then Kaiba noticed the thug right behind him, a knife lunging where he just was. There was loud growling, a scream from the bum and the two of them on the ground. One thing Kaiba was definitely sure he knew he noticed was the loud yelp and the knife meant for him inside the dog. The thug stood only to be punched in the face by Kaiba. When he fell to the ground a third time, the bum got the idea and ran off.

The loud whining of pain, made Kaiba look down and see red specks of blood over the ground, sad, watery eyes staring at him in pain.

What was he suppose to do? Just _leave_ it there?

He wasn't that coldhearted.

* * *

And that's where I'll stop, if you want to review this, go right ahead, but then again you people might yell at me for not having any trustshipping stuff going on. In fact, Ishizu hasn't had her own POV. I'll have to figure something out... 


	5. To Keep or Not to Keep

Ta da! Another chapter with no Seto/Ishizu just a bad memory and a stare-off with a dog! Next time I'll learn my lesson with giving the dog a story, I'll just have it pop out of nowhere! Yes, I am rambling. Another rambling, this week my brother (little brother) decides to yell that I'm in _love_ with Seto Kaiba and my best 'friend' decides to make it better by saying.

'No, he marries Ishizu and-' (better stop right there I might ruin the next couple of stories). I also left out that they were _screaming_ this in a _bowling alley_ where all of kids from school were bowling!

I mean honestly I like Kaiba because it's fun to trying to understand his character, but I'm not _dressing up_ like him nor have pictures of him all over my room. (That was more of the 'best friend's' thing until Yugioh stopped airing)

Now I shall go slam my head against the wall and you shall read this!

* * *

To Keep or Not to Keep

Kaiba entered his work office at the mansion and there sitting on the couch was Mokuba and the dog-bandages wrapped around his waist-watching TV. He just witness Mokuba put the dog's paw onto the remote to change the channel.

"I told you to keep that mutt off the furniture." the dog looked weakly at him and Kaiba growled loudly.

"He's injured. He needs to be comfortable." Mokuba explained, besides the knife wound the dog also had broken ribs that healed the wrong why and had those fixed as well. "The doctor said he needs to heal for a month."

"I know what he said." Kaiba snapped harshly starting the monitor. "But after the month's gone by, the mutt's gone. Got it?"

…

…

…

"What do you think we should name him?" Mokuba clearly didn't hear his brother or chose not to anyway.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba warned, "Naming the dog means you're getting attached to it then you'll want to keep it and that's another responsibility I don't need."

"Then let me take care of him. I'm not as dependable as you think." Mokuba was flopped over the couch as he begged to keep the canine. A loud, irate sigh and Kaiba directed his attention to the pleading face of his younger sibling.

"There are some things you don't get Mokuba. 1: I _don't_ want a dog-"

"But I do."

"Let me finish, 2: Why should I believe that you'll actually take care of him? I'll end up taking care of him, which is the reason for my first reason. 3: I'm allergic to animal fur."

"Then why haven't you been sneezing during the ten minutes you've been here?" Mokuba pointed out moodily. A few seconds later Kaiba sneezed loudly.

"My point, we don't need something else to waste money on."

"Oh? So you're saying I _waste_ money? Thanks Seto, I feel so good about myself."

"No, I'm talking about Ishtar. I'm having her pay for the gas she's wasting."

"You're a real miser Seto." Mokuba accused as he sat there with his mouth agape.

"Thank-you."

"Alright, I'm outta here." Mokuba jumped off the couch and left for the door. "Maybe I'll find out what kind of dog Saber is." Seto was typing and suddenly stopped as he heard the dog's acquired name.

_Damn_ _he's named it._ Kaiba glared at the couch where 'Saber' was sitting, getting its hair all over his furniture. "Dog! Of-" when he stood he noticed the dog was off the couch and lying on the floor in front of it. Sitting back down, Kaiba went back to work, casting the evil eye to the animal every few seconds.

It looked like a German Shepherd, a small one.

Realizing he was occupying his entire time to staring at the animal. Kaiba shook his head with a gruff expression and went back to the computer before him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

_Barely here a day and already Gozaburo had sent him to lessons. He understood that he would study hard, that's what his new 'father' said, but this…_

_"Wake up." then a loud snap echoed and young Seto was aroused from his nap of exhaustion. "It's impolite to doze off in a middle of a lesson." little Seto stared up at the 'butler who ran his face into a brick wall' well he did have a name, but Seto had no idea what it was._

_"I've been doing this for seven hours-" _

_"And you have two more lessons left to go."_

_"…Are you crazy!? I'm a kid, not some robot. And what's the point of learning this if I'm too exhausted to even remember it!?" _

_The butler took the pointer and tapped Seto's papers loudly. "That is what your notes are for…now; if you even want a break I suggest you finish this lesson faster."_

_"I want to talk to Mr. Kaiba." there was no way he was calling that man father on the first day, especially if this was his idea of 'studying'._

_The two of them entered Gozaburo's office, the butler holding onto his shoulder like he would run away or something…_

_Creepy._

_"What is it Hobson? I'm very busy." Gozaburo narrowed his big busy eyebrows menacingly…if that was possible._

_"Well Mr. Kaiba-" that was as far as Seto listened as his twelve year old mind started to wander._

_**Aw so his name is Hobson. Pft. Hobson! What a stupid name**_-_ Hobson grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him. "Ow!"_

_"See sir? Not paying attention."_

_"Leave us alone." Gozaburo shuffled in a drawer and Seto rubbed his arm with a scowl as Hobson left. "Seto, what is your problem?"_

_"I'm tired, I'm hungry, and my brain's being worked into overload."_

_"That was a rhetorical question Seto. And I see you still have no manners." by now he pulled out a cigar and lit it, intoxicating smoke billowing throughout the room. "We're going to have to teach you some. You need to be tamed."_

_The boy shivered slightly, he didn't like that tone. Plus the room was starting to get very foggy and the smoke was beginning to choke on his lungs._

_"What do you mean?" and for the first time Seto coughed._

_Another puff of smoke, and Seto understood why Hobson thought he would run away. "Once again you speak out of turn." his step-father pulled out a piece of paper and began to write on it. Seto didn't need to ask what was written. "Learning to not speak out, unless spoken to. Punishment…"_

_"……P-punishment?"_

_Seto didn't get an answer._

_"Stuttering and emotion in your voice, punishment:" that he did not speak only wrote down and he wasn't finished. "Refusing to study, complaining about lack of sleep, accusing to not being fed a plentiful amount of food, wearing atrocious clothing, horrible body odor, punishment-Well I think that's enough for now. I'm sure we'll find other things that we need to fix. Now Seto," right now the small boy was very, very worried just exactly what these punishments were. _

_"You won't get any punishments as long as you don't break any of my rules. You have to remember, this is my home and you cannot go against me. It's not very grateful if you bite the hand that feeds you. You don't want to be ungrateful for everything I gave you and your brother would you?"_

_"No."_

_"Good, now come with me." the big man shuffled from his desk and clamped to the boy's shoulder tightly. Seto was relieved that they weren't in that smoke filled room, but if that man squeezed any harder he would tear his shoulder off. "This problem with studying, Seto, my boy-"_

_Ugh that sounded so corny._

_"Someday-not any day soon-but someday I will pass Kaiba corp. to an adequate heir, which will be you, but only if you are qualified. The only way that will happen is if you study hard. There is…something else as well." They were heading downstairs and it was becoming increasingly darker. The only thing Seto could see as light was the lighting from Gozaburo's cigar as he inhaled._

_"And…what is that?"_

_"You need to be tough. The corporate world isn't a kind one. The world period isn't kind. You know that, and you obviously felt the pain that the world has forced you to endure. The only way to survive, the only way to be the best, is to forget these emotions. One cannot hurt you if they do not know your weaknesses. Because the heart of emotions is the weakest thing, and anyone will use any means necessary to break you in that fashion. So anything, anyone that is attached to your heart, you must break them off."_

_"Your saying I should abandon my brother!?" by now they were in a room and Seto wrenched his shoulder away from the man towering over him. "I will never forget about him! The only reason I'm here listening to your bull-"_

_SLAP!_

_Seto was on the floor and felt his cheek in pain. It felt like his jaw was almost smacked out of his mouth._

_"Such language, another thing to add to my list, I told you not to go against me and you have. I will now begin the first three punishments. Talking out of turn,"_

_SLAP!_

_"Having no manners,"_

_SLAP!_

_"And refusing to study."_

_SLAP!_

_Seto gagged as he tasted something metallic inside his mouth. He wiped off his lip and realized it was blood. _

_It hurt so much…_

_"Now one more question Seto," twelve year old herd chains and loud barking. His eyes got big as he turned and came face to face with a very large German Shepherd. "Do you like dogs?" Seto eyes were wide with fear as he slowly shook his head. Suddenly he sneezed loudly. Gozaburo lips' turned into a nasty smirk. "Then you better toughen up. Otherwise…" and he released the chain._

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

_(End flashback)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_

Everything went so fast.

Kaiba awoke from his nightmare.

And he saw that _monster_ on the couch again; he grabbed the closest thing to him (the phone) and flung it at the dog. The wires, kept the phone from flying far and the dog looked lazily at it, then at him almost taunting him saying _'Best you can do? I've seen worse.'_

Stupid mongrel.

"What happened!?" the pounding footsteps and accusation meant Mokuba heard the racket. Mokuba saw the phone and his brother and Saber having a stared off, running over, Mokuba kneeled down next to Saber. "It's ok Saber." Mokuba stroked the dog's head gently to sooth the animal. "Why are were you throwing a phone at the dog, Seto?! He didn't do anything to you!"

"What do you know!? What if-?" Aw crap, he hated asking those kinds of questions, they had to do with what happened in the past and _that_ didn't have anything to do with what was going on now. With that, Kaiba stomped off out of his work office to be someplace alone.

"Seto?" Mokuba raised his eyebrow as his brother just disappeared in mid-sentence, he felt Saber nuzzle his face gently. He turned to the canine and hugged him. "You're a nice dog for a stray, I'm going to see someone soon. Do you want to come with me?" Saber pawed his face affectionately. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

You don't have to review, but it would be nice, so I know some people enjoyed it and I can write the next chapter quicker. Also I'm not sure if I should change the rating because Seto sort of...well...you'll see in future chapters...  



	6. His Condition

I'm going to note this now, I guess. I'm taking the idea from the dub that both parents died in a car accident and that Seto's two years older than his Japanese counterpart only because it saves me from worrying if I don't change something in my story while re-editing and seriously, doesn't Kaiba look _way_ older than a year younger to Joey?

BTW Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and not to me. This is fanwork and does not show any opinions by the creator.

(How was that for a disclaimer?)

* * *

His Condition

"Here we are." Mokuba motioned to the building before them. Hooking a leash on Saber the two stepped out of the limo. "And what do we say where you dropped me off, Pierre?" Mokuba asked the chauffer, handing a one cent bill to him.

"At ze parc to give ze dug a walk._"_

"Very good, you can leave." Mokuba dismissed him and the limo rode off. "Come on Saber." he tugged the leash slightly and the two went inside.

Third floor, room 12.

Written on the door Mokuba was about to enter read: Dr. Toyama: Therapist. Turning the knob without a care Mokuba stepped inside to see the Japanese therapist at his desk.

"Hello, Mr. Toyama." Mokuba greeted with a small smile. The doctor turned from his computer and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ah hello, Mokuba." Toyama bowed his head and Mokuba responded with a small inclination of his head. "It's good to see you. Please sit down." Motioning to the couch Mokuba sat down and Toyama then noticed Saber. "And who is your friend?"

"This is Saber." Mokuba patted the canine lightly on the head. "Seto found him."

And the subject of his brother made him silent.

"So-"

"Mokuba," Mr. Toyama stopped him as if they've been over this several times. "These therapy sessions are meant for you not your brother."

Mokuba continued to persuading him. "Yes, but most of my reasons for my therapy is my concern for my brother and I'm just worried that he might hurt himself." Mokuba bowed his head

_So the session begins_

He twiddled his thumbs a new habit of his to show worry. "I say that because…well Seto always becomes more distant during this time of the year. He tries to act fine and does the things he normally does, but I can tell something's wrong. I know most of it's from our parents passing away and four years later we got adopted by Gozaburo. Plus, you remember what I told you about what happened last year."

"I remember."

_(Flashback)_

"_Seto?" Mokuba poked his head anxiously into his brother's room._

_He wasn't there._

_This made the boy more worried about the location of his brother. They were supposed to do something together tonight, they did this rarely, but Seto had promised to have this time for them. He had pushed everything in his schedule so they could have tonight and was suppose to be gone until six._

_It was almost eleven._

_Mokuba quickly dialed the company's numbers and several others to skip talking to a machine. _

_Nothing._

_He tried Seto's cell phone for the twelfth time, it would ring and ring, but Seto didn't pick up._

"_Why aren't you picking up?" Mokuba could feel the panic creeping up in his chest. What if-? What if **he**__got in an accident? It scared the boy so much…_

"_No!" Mokuba shook his head of the thought. It couldn't be! It wasn't true! _

_**Everything is fine, everything is fine.** Mokuba calmed himself by taking deep breaths and letting that thought play through his head until it became true to him. **Seto probably had a last minute emergency and just couldn't put it off. **_

_Of course, something had to contradict his explanation._

**_Then why hasn't he called yet?_**

_Luckily, he was able to counter it._

_**He had to fly out of the country.** Yeah that happens all the time, and sometimes he didn't call for days. But, Seto had always told him he would be gone and not to expect phone calls. So, how much of an emergency was it that he wouldn't tell him where he was going?_

_"Uh…" Mokuba grasped his head, it throbbed so much from the conflicting thoughts. "I need something to eat." Eating always made him relax._

_While slurping some leftover kitsune udon Mokuba's cell phone started to ring._

_"Thank god!" Mokuba sighed in relief and flipped his phone open, but in his haste (and anxiety) he dropped the phone on the floor. Quickly, Mokuba dove for the phone, the udon following onto his head._

_"Seto?" hopefully didn't hang up on him._

_"Mr. Mokuba?" the boy was deeply disappointed that it was Roland and not his brother. "I hope I didn't wake you."_

_"No, actually I," Mokuba wiped the broth that was running down his forehead and it was really starting to burn his scalp, "was eating."_

_"Oh…well I was making sure Mr. Kaiba came home safely."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"He said he felt sick and left the office early this afternoon."_

_**Early this afternoon?**_

_"Mr. Mokuba? Are you alri-?" Mokuba closed the phone on him, took the bowl of udon off his head, and went upstairs to clean himself with a look of horror. When he got into the shower though, he got shampoo into his eye and it started to tear, which made the other one tear and he began to cry in the shower. _

_What if he really was hurt? Hurt somewhere in some remote place, slowly dying and wondering why his brother wasn't there yet. If Seto **ever** died that way, if there was a slight chance that Mokuba had the time and opportunity to save him, he would never forgive himself for not being there for him._

_He rubbed the towel through his hair slowly, thinking, worrying, especially worrying. Mokuba had no idea where his brother was, what he was doing or if he was in any danger at all._

_**What's happening to you, Seto?** The boy placed the towel around his shoulders, staring at himself dressed in his pajamas. He looked like a giant fur ball. Mokuba stepped out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. The room was dark and had an eerie feeling as Mokuba felt very alone._

_Mokuba's door was open and something walked past hastily. Mokuba rubbed his eyes in bewilderment, wondering if his eyes were playing a trick on him. Nonetheless, the boy ran out, hoping, hoping it was…. His pounding footsteps must have alerted the figure in his home, because he turned and showed it was his older brother. _

_"Seto!" Mokuba dove into his brother's arms, crying hysterically. "Where have you been?" his purple grey eyes tried to meet his brother's for the understanding explanation that he could forgive his brother._

_There was nothing…just disgust._

_"Get your hands off of me." Kaiba used that tone only with people he only detested and Mokuba had watched him use it on so many people, but he never thought once in his life it would be used on him._

_"B-but…Seto…"_

_"I said let go!" and his brother threw him off, the last time Seto did this was when he thought Mokuba betrayed him to Gozaburo. Mokuba **never** wanted to experience that again, but here he was, flat on the floor, Seto retreating into his bedroom, slammed the door and locked it. _

_He just sat there, frozen as he was rejected by the man who practically raised him. Mokuba did the only thing that he truly wanted to do, he curled up into a ball on the floor and cried._

_(End flashback)_

"I woke up in my bed and I thought it was just a bad dream. Until Roland called about Seto's condition again. Seto took the phone from me and yelled at him to never call the number unless it was about the company."

"Your brother…he never had a real childhood, correct?"

"After our parents…passed away, he had to take care of me."

"He was only eight years old?"

"Yes."

"Has your brother ever tried to hurt himself?"

"…" Mokuba's lips tightened as he knew where this would go. "No, but he doesn't eat as much. Plus, he works himself to the brink of exhaustion."

"Mokuba, I'm not saying I don't believe you, but besides his lack of eating, there are many reasons why your brother acts this way."

"Enlighten me." Mokuba flopped onto the couch as he listened to the tedious excuses that he heard from his brother.

"The holiday season is coming around, Mokuba; he probably has to work very late hours."

"And what he did last year?"

"Well," Mr. Toyama leaned back into his chair, sighing lightly, "not to imply anything, Mokuba, but sometimes parents just want to spend some time away from their children."

"Is that what you believe?"

"It's the only conclusion I am _allowed_ to draw. If you brought Mr. Kaiba to the therapy session, then I can make an accurate analysis."

"That's all you can do?"

"I'm afraid so."

The boy scoffed at that and covered his face with a pillow.

_Then I'm doomed._

"Maybe if he talked about your pare-"

"Seto doesn't remember anything about them, our step-father made sure of that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He needed to gain some weight.

Seto looked at his tall frame in the mirror with his shirt off; Seto could see his ribs beginning to show and not in a good way. He didn't get it, every time around this year he'd lose his appetite, not eat and lose thirty pounds. Also the lack of appetite would make him have several dizzy spells and black out, but he'd be just fine when January came. Scowling, he put his black shirt back on, grabbed his coat and charged out of his room.

Another thing about Kaiba during this time was he became more irritable than usual (which is like working for Satan) and was noted more by his employees than Kaiba himself. The amount of unemployment also increased this time of year.

Plus his problems with unwanted memories kept popping up.

Kaiba went into the pantry and discovered his 'gain weight fast' box and pulled it out. These bars were used mainly by guys on the wrestling team trying to gain weight or poverty children in Africa. They were bland tasting, but they made you gain weight like crazy and kept you full. So he sat down at the table, pulled the wrapping off and began his to eat his 'meal'. This was probably the only thing he ever ate now, except plain white rice.

As he chewed the bar, Kaiba wondered how to get rid of the dog without Mokuba having a fit. Well that would be almost impossible, but Kaiba had a few ideas. One of them would be the dog 'ran away'.

"Oh god no…" he groaned, his head made contact with the table's surface as the rest of the memory came.

_(Flashback)_

_ The dog's attack ended as quickly as it started when Gozaburo snatched the dog's chain and shoved it back inside its cage with a good kick to its side._

_"Seto,"_

_The boy flinched hearing his name afraid of being slapped again. He was still on the floor when a rough tug of his shirt had him standing again._

_"You should know better than to open that cage. I've told you many times not to go near that dog, didn't I?"_

_He was trying to blame him for this!?_

_Seto had looked up with an incredulous glare, but those sharp brown eyes and a harder grip on his shoulder made him change his expression. He didn't want to get slapped again…or make him take the dog out either._

_"Didn't I tell you that it was a security dog and you weren't supposed to go near it?" _

_"…yes…"_

_"Well, that dog seemed to give you a suitable punishment." Seto flinched when the man pulled back his torn sleeve to show the wound. "Were you lucky, Seto, if I hadn't come in time that dog would have killed you, yes, you were very lucky."_

_He was right about that, if he hadn't stopped the dog…_

_"The wound doesn't seem too deep. I'll call our doctor to look it over. Now, why don't you wrap this up and wait in your room?"_

_"Yes, sir-" Seto's eyes widened, a hand clamped tightly over his mouth to silence him._

_"Although, I do appreciate the formality, you're my son now and I'd prefer if you called me father." And to show he was serious the hand squeezed tighter over his mouth, he felt like he was being suffocated. The boy nodded profusely and he was able to breathe again. "You were saying?"_

_"Yes…father." _

_(End flashback)_

"Son of a bitch…" Kaiba spat, he quickly shoved the rest of the bar into his mouth, put his signature white trench coat on again and began to call one of the chauffeurs.

The damn driver didn't pick up.

_Son of a bitch, son of a bitch, son of a bitch! _He didn't have time for this moron to be late, he needed to go to the company building and he needed to go now! There was the other choice…

What if he ran into _her…?_

_Are you afraid of some woman?_

Hell no, he wasn't afraid at all, he didn't want to listen to her rambling. Then again, she was probably at work, so why not have the other limo pick him up quickly and take him? He found nothing wrong with it and started to dial the number.

"Seto? If you can hear we're back from the walk!" his little brother's voice triggered another memory of that day.

_(Flashback)_

_"What exactly happened to you again?" the private doctor asked him, he seemed nice. Nice enough he almost told the truth, but remembering Gozaburo standing in the doorway he went with the 'excuse'. _

_"I skipped my lesson to explore and found the dog. I wanted to pet him, so I opened the cage and the dog attacked me. Otou-san stopped the dog before it could hurt me anymore."_

_"I'm wondering if you doubt the boy's story, Dr. Nakamura." Gozaburo stated boldly as the doctor laughed a little uneasily._

_"Just making sure I have the story straight." His step-father nodded that he heard the doctor, but still was giving the both of them a hard glare, "There," Dr. Nakamura partially sighed in relief making sure the bandage wasn't too tight, "Have one of the maids change the bandages every six hours." Seto nodded that he understood, and suddenly the doctor was ushered out and he was left there…alone. _

_Almost alone._

_His little brother was sitting on the couch, swinging his legs, looking so carefree…_

"_Hey Seto," Mokuba was pondering at the ceiling in his usual chirping voice, Seto almost smiled forgetting about his injury._

"_What?"_

"_I thought you were allergic to animal fur and I don't remember Mr. Kaiba talking about security dogs." While Mokuba was talking about this, Seto pushed his door shut and turned to his brother with a serious expression._

"_Mokuba, listen to me, this is important." His little brother became silent and looked at him interested. "Whatever Otou-san says for you to do, just do it alright?"_

"_That's what you used to call Dad." Mokuba seemed sad by this, completely ignoring his warning._

"_You're not getting it, Mokuba!" Seto yelled, his little brother became scared now, he never yelled at him that way. The twelve year old sighed and kneeled in front of his brother, holding on to Mokuba's shoulder with his good hand. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry, but you **have to listen**."_

"_I am, Seto."_

"_Good, Mr. Kaiba's going to want you to do whatever he says Mokuba and I want you to do those things without complaining." The seven year old furrowed his brow in confusion._

"_Why?"_

"_Because…" he didn't want to tell his brother what really happened, but Seto looked at his wrapped arm and so did Mokuba. The little boy's mind made the connection._

"_He hurt you?" this was exactly what Seto was trying to prevent, now his baby brother was very frightened now, trying to suck his thumb, but Seto stopped him._

"_Don't worry, Mokuba, I'll make sure he won't hurt you."_

"_And what about you?"_

"_I just need to keep up with my studies, which I'm not right now." They both looked at the door expecting pounding and shaking of the doorknob._

"_Seto, we have to tell an adult!"_

"_No, Mokuba, we don't."_

"_But that's what the lady at the orphanage told us. If our guardians hurt us they'll take them away."_

"_And where do you think we'll wind up!? Back at that orphanage that's where!" why couldn't his brother understand that!?_

"_Sorry…"Mokuba mumbled, trying to suck his thumb again, Seto placed his hand over his' to stop this.  
_

"_Look, I just have to study hard and you just do or stay out of sight of Mr. Kaiba. If we do that everything will be fine. Also don't suck your thumb, it looks weak and Mr. Kaiba doesn't like weakness."_

"_Ok Seto." Mokuba nodded, agreeing to listen to his brother, he trusted him without a flaw. He wished he tried to resist him a little, but in this situation Seto was glad Mokuba was going to trust him. This **had** to work, in order to give Mokuba the life he deserved it **had** to work. Seto would have to learn to overcome the obstacles._

"_Another thing, Mokuba."_

"_What?"_

"_I told you to do whatever our step-father asked, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_There's only one condition that you don't listen to him."_

"_And what's that?"_

_(End flashback)_

Kaiba grunted loudly as the last bit of his 'former' self warned his baby brother.

"_If he wants you to do something that makes you uncomfortable or you think he's going to hurt you, run to my room and lock the door."_

"_Ok Seto."_

"Seto, did you hear me!?" fourteen year old Mokuba yelled again when he didn't get an answer.

"I'm in here!"

"Where!?"

"The dining room!"

"You're _eating!?_" was the incredulous reply and then Mokuba's head poked into the room, the monster by his side.

"It takes you almost an hour to walk it?" Kaiba asked suspiciously, seeing Mokuba didn't look like he was out in the cold nor did he look like he was tired from walking. He expected Mokuba's cheeks to be red.

"Well…he kind of got away from me at the park." Mokuba confessed rather lamely, which was something of the truth. He ended his session early (Seto not knowing he was having therapy) and took Saber to the park like he said he would.

"What did you expect? He's a stray, he probably wants to stay a stray."

"Yeah, Seto, that's why they have pet rescue services." Mokuba retorted it took him a while to process his brother walking pass him to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Work."

"Why can't you work here?"

Kaiba sneezed loudly and pointed to Saber, "That's why."

"Well…" Mokuba hastily thought of something stepping in front of Kaiba to stop him, "it's lunch now, do you want something to eat?"

"I already ate." Again he sneezed and he nodded to the table with the box of bars still there. Mokuba wrinkled his nose at the box.

"Those are disgusting."

"I'm not telling _you_ to eat them." One more sneeze and Kaiba was out of there, his brother tagging behind him and that damn mutt following. Jeez 'got away from him' his ass. That thing followed him around like a lost duckling.

"Then can we come with you?" when the hell was it _we?_

"That's the reason I'm leaving in the first place."

"But I can't leave him alone here."

"Then _stay_ here." In other words: you're not coming.

Mokuba halted as Kaiba continued his fast stride to the door.

"I sent Pierre home, by the way." Maybe then Kaiba would stay.

"I have the other chauffer taking me."

"That's Ishizu's chauffer!"

"It's only her driver when she starts paying him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishizu was inside the limo preparing to go meet Jahzara to have some sort of 'social life' because 'it doesn't help you're attitude if you just go to work and then mope around your apartment being afraid'. It was what Jahzara said, but wouldn't she be more alert and instead of being distracted with self-pity? One thing was true, it wasn't helping her attitude. Perhaps this will make her less…temperamental or she could just be nice to people she liked and let the nastiness out on the people she despised.

Nariko would be one of those people.

Her thoughts were disrupted though, when she realized they weren't going to the café that Jahzara told her to go, but almost out the city limits onto a private road way.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't be sure if this was soundproof or there was some intercom she could talk into….

_You've been riding in this thing for almost a month and you don't know how it works?_

Suddenly the divider came down and made Ishizu jump on impulse.

"Did I scare you?" The chauffer pondered, the Egyptian shook her head solemnly.

"I was merely startled, that is all. May I ask where we are going?" Ishizu was confused when this man with hair as long and as dark as hers' smirked.

"Just look out your window." He responded closing the divider again, and Ishizu took his advice.

Oh yes she knew where they were.

The Kaiba mansion.

* * *

I guess that's the end…it was suppose to have Seto and Ishizu's conversation here, but this seemed like a good cliffhanger, so I stopped here ;). I have a little contest for you guys, if you read this at all. All the stories I've wrote so far are in one giant series (which I've mentioned in my profile), but I don't know what to call the series. If you guys submit some names, I could pick the best one and well…I'll give you credit for the idea and…E-mail you some Seto/Ishizu fluff that'll be posted in the _way_ distant future. It's an offer that won't last long folks! 


	7. Round 1

…no comment…

* * *

Round 1

Perhaps this time will be different.

Doubtful, it's Seto Kaiba; he's nasty to _everyone_ even to his brother (maybe not as much). Ishizu made a rule for herself before she came face to face with Kaiba.

_Do not, under any circumstances, let him annoy you._

It would only make things worse.

The limo stopped, she heard the driver step out of his car and the snide command.

"What took you so long!?"

"I was doing other things when you called, Mr. Kaiba."

"I don't want your excuses." The door opened and the tall brunet looked at her in genuine surprise before it was replaced with a horrible glare. "What is _she _doing here?" Kaiba whispered to the chauffer.

"I told you I was doing other things, sir." Both of their eyes traveled to look at her (although the driver was wearing sun glasses, she knew he was looking as well) she wasn't looking at them, being use to the treatment of being talked about as a second-rate thing.

The chauffer had whispered something else, but Ishizu only heard Kaiba's answer. "This is the only option." Then he climbed in, looking very smug.

"What are doing here, Ishizu?"

"Didn't your employee tell you?"

"Would I be asking you?" he was becoming annoyed and it amused Ishizu for some reason. Probably because Kaiba was becoming annoyed only after three questions were exchanged between them.

"I'm meeting someone."

"Who? Your boyfriend Nariko?" the sarcasm was evident in his tone, he must have been aware of what the detective was doing.

"We decided a long distance relationship was needed for us to grow." In other words: he was dismissed from her case. "I also heard that you drew on his face?" the first time Ishizu saw Nariko with red smudges all over his face, she wondered if he had a rash. Until she was told later by Jahzara what actually happened.

"It was Mokuba who did that. Like I would ever do such a childish thing…" he looked away as if their conversation was finished, but glanced quickly over at her. "How long did it take to get out?"

"Over a week, I think." Ishizu had to shut her eyes to roll them in her head. Learning this new information, Kaiba made a smug smile and went back to gazing out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why is she smiling?_ They were reaching the city limits again and Kaiba had taken his eyes away from outside to see what she was doing. He expected the desperate, sullen woman he encountered that night, but she looked how he first met her. Ishizu still looked pale and had bags, but other than that…

_She keeps her image well._

Ishizu's eyes met his' briefly almost like she heard what he thought. Kaiba looked away with a grunt and he knew she still had that obnoxious smile of hers.

"May I ask you something, Kaiba?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Why are you using this limo and not the other one to commute to work?"

"Mokuba,"

_(Flashback)_

_"Look what I made, Seto." Three year old Mokuba showed Seto him a picture drawn in crayon of their family. From left to right was Mokuba, Seto, and their-_

_(End Flashback)_

_Not now!_ Kaiba pushed it back, at least this one wasn't about his parents. Then he would have problems.

"He's out somewhere?"

"No, he twisted the fool's mind to think he's working for…my brother. Then he sent him home."

_Why is it any of her business?_

"I didn't expect _you_ to be here, otherwise I would've walked." Kaiba didn't like how they're conversation was being so _friendly_.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have offered you're help, that way we wouldn't be seeing each other at all."

"I'd love that."

"Then-" the limo had screeched to a standstill and they both lurched forward.

"What's going on!?" the screen immediately came down and they both began their whispering. Honestly, did they think she was that stupid?

"I think there's been another bombing, sir."

"Where was it this time?"

"A building that's so busy the entire street would make traffic come to a complete stop."

Eyes glanced over to her the second time that day, the Egyptian sighed and looked out her window again, guess all men were the same.

"D.I corp." Kaiba pulled out a cell phone and started another conversation with whoever was at the end of the phone.

"Did you hear? Yes, I do believe we're next. Our company was mentioned along with…D.I corp. and many others in the demand letter. It's only a matter of time."

Ah yes, the car bombers. They were supposedly not setting off deadly bombs, but enough to damage the car they set off. Looks like things have gotten more serious. Ishizu pity the problems the police were having, unable to pinpoint her stalker and now this.

"Turn the limo around." Kaiba commanded, putting the cell phone away.

Ishizu wasn't sure if she heard him right.

_How on Earth-?_ She got her answer; the limo made a sharp turn and was in reverse, half of the vehicle on the sidewalk, going back the way they came.

"Are you insane!?" Ishizu demanded, clinging to the car door for dear life. She glared at him when she noticed the bastard was completely amused by this.

"I'm not the one driving." He smirked; she was so easy to scare, the chauffer was smirking too, his arm thrown over the seat to watch where he was going. Another jump of the limo and it was back on the street, taking a different route to avoid the traffic.

When it stopped at a red light Ishizu opened her door hastily, this was ridiculous. There was no way she was driving with that…lunatic 'I'm not the one driving' very amusing, Kaiba. As soon as she got out, her arm was caught with a steely grip.

"Get back in here. I need to get to my company and I have no time for you to have a sudden fear of vehicles."

"That's not it," well, the crazy driving is why Ishizu got out in the first place, but the other reason came when she saw it, "My rendezvous is right across the street." this was truth, the café was right across the street. "I'd figured you wouldn't want to waste time stopping." They glared at one another, her on the street and him with his hand grasping her arm. Finally, Kaiba let go and smirked perversely.

"We were just planning to drive by and you would jump out." He shut the door as the light turned green and it sped off. Ishizu glowered at the retreating vehicle as she quickly hurried out of the road onto the sidewalk.

_Kaiba…he is the most…irritable…ugh!_ Ishizu felt flustered by the man, even more, some shame that he let him hassle her. She still wondered how she put up with him at Battle City.

Kaiba watched her run to the sidewalk, he noticed for the first time she was wearing brown, short-sleeved dress with a V-shaped neckline.

_It's good to see she's dressing like everybody in **this** time._

Now Ishizu was rushing on the crosswalk her tan calves showing under her dress. You think she'd have ugly legs, wearing those long dresses, but they were…

_I'm thinking about her legs…I must be on something._ He jumped the bullet this time; she didn't get into about her ancient Egyptian fairytales with him. Hopefully this will be the last time they will ever meet.

* * *

You all better have liked this and review... 


	8. I Admire Him

…Did I make an innocent comment sound like a threat in the last chapter? Yes. Did I make Ishizu wear a short-sleeved dress in a very cold autmn? Yes. Did I change the name of chapter 7? Yes.

It took me _forever_ to figure out what to write and frankly, I'm very happy the way it came out.

Does this sound like idle rambling? Yes.

Thanks a bunch for reviews, enjoy chapter eight!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi.

BTW the little #next to something means I have info. on the matter and it's at the end of the chapter, you'll understand what I mean.

* * *

I Admire Him

The waiter showed Ishizu to a little table outside, a red umbrella was opened, giving the table some shade.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he handed her a menu, which she took.

"I'm waiting for someone, so I'll just have water, please." The waiter nodded and left, but she knew he took a double-look at her to make sure if it was _her_. The curator of the Egyptian exhibit in Domino a few years back, who suddenly was under protection from a 'serial rapist' by Seto Kaiba…obviously there's going to be talk that there's something going on between them.

The only thing that was going on between them was she was wasting his gas. The nerve of that man, he offered this idea and she got a bill in the mail for the gas!

Suddenly her cell phone rang.

Ishizu grunted as she dug for the phone from her coat and answered it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"How's it going, baby? You're looking pretty lonely sitting there all by yourself." Ishizu rolled her eyes, the voice was faking to be deep and she could hear chuckling from the imposter's little supporters. The laughing seemed to be coming from inside the café.

How did she know that?

Ishizu could see the little fools sitting in the front window in plain view. They must've been fourteen, fifteen perhaps. The adolescents were surrounding the ringleader, completely oblivious that she could see them.

"Why don't you come out here and join me? You're the one with the blue hair, correct?"

"Oh shit!" someone yelled through the phone, Ishizu watched them look at her, she waved casually and they left in haste. Except they weren't leaving because they were afraid of getting in trouble, the boys were laughing haughtily, giving the teen who made the call high-fives. They were utterly proud of what they did.

_What is this generation of youth coming to?_ Ishizu laid her head on the glass surface, very worn out. She never should have agreed to this foolish idea. What point was there, except now the stalking has been publicized and she's been getting these threatening calls from some wiseass punks?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaiba pulled in front of the building, Roland was waiting anxiously.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes sir, all our security measures have been installed. No one is allowed in or out without company identification cards, without these the doors will automatically shut and if the cards are stolen the system has everybody's fingerprints in the system, if they open the door and they're not in the system they won't be granted entrance."

"Tell that to the media not to me." Kaiba looked at his watch and said sardonically, "They're late, must be the traffic." He continued to the company's doors, Roland following.

"What statement should I give to the media?"

"Tell them that Kaiba Corp. is well prepared for an attack and its production will continue to grow."

"Do you think these kids are doing this alone?"

"Doubtful, attacking all the big business will make the stockholders become skittish and sell their stocks when the company's production drops and that will make their businesses fail. Doesn't sound like a bunch of lower-class punks could pull this."

_(Flashback)_

_"No, Mommy, no want to go inside the DICK!" 24 month old Mokuba wailed against their mother's shoulder, Seto was grasping her free hand._

_"#No diga eso, Mokuba!" she scolded him as he continued to wail hysterically. "It's Domino Insurance Company **not** what you just called it."_

_"DICK!" Mokuba screamed again, this time they got peculiar glances from people passing by. Now the infant was laughing as he pointed between the two. "Mommy and Seto #wed!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Headache, sir?" Roland watched Kaiba stop in mid-stride and hold his head in pain for a long time.

"I was listening to a madwoman's ravings for twenty minutes, what do you think?" Kaiba straightened up and smirked with amusement. "The reporters have arrived." Cars were starting to pull up, one a news truck. They all began to gather like flies to a dead carcass. "They're all yours'."

"Uh! But, sir, wouldn't it assure them more if you-?"

"I don't have time for that. I need to keep my company safe." With a billow of his trench coat, Kaiba went inside just as the reporters were swarming in, leaving Roland alone to fend them off.

"WHY HAVEN'T I SEEN A SINGLE PERSON PATROLLING THE OUTSIDE OF THIS BUILDING?!" Kaiba brought attention to himself with this demand. He let his briefcase be taken away to be placed on the conveyer belt to go through the monitor to be screened for anything 'lethal' (besides his .44 magnum revolver).

"We're going right now, sir." One of the many men dressed as a security guard answered as they exited the premise.

"That's a load of bull." Kaiba snatched his briefcase away and went up to his office.

This was going to be one of those days.

He had to make sure every security measure looked _flawlessly_. If they're going to try and bomb _his_ company, then he's taking them down as well. Suddenly, the phone started to ring.

_Great._ Kaiba pressed the intercom. "What is it?"

"Mr. Kaiba, a man came in a while ago, he said his name was Mr. Toyama and he wanted to discuss something with you."

"I don't have time for this…"

"He's a therapist, Mr. Kaiba." As soon as his secretary said 'therapist' Kaiba knew something suspicious was going on. And Mokuba had something to do with it.

"Did he leave anything?"

"He said he would E-mail you-"

"Bring up his E-mail for me, #Else."

"Yes, sir." A few seconds went by then the E-mail popped onto his screen, the keyword being Toyama. Kaiba opened the message and started to read, scrolling down, becoming increasingly frustrated and a genuine headache beginning in his forehead.

He needed to address this…immediately. It explains why their family tragedy is posted on those disgusting fan sites.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 p.m., two hours she's been waiting and Ishizu decided to order some food. Ishizu didn't eat much though; she never ate a large amount. Unless Marik tried to force feed her, then she'd have to in order to not have Marik feed her like a seven month old.

She didn't bother to look up to see who was panting to the seat opposite of her.

"You're late." Ishizu responded, giving Jahzara a demeaning glare, the woman was still fully dressed in her police uniform, looking frazzled. "And you didn't even bother to change."

"Do I _need_ to give you an excuse?" Jahzara asked undignified, placing her hands on her hips.

"A call, saying you were going to be late, would've been nice." Ishizu pushed her Caesar salad away, crossing her arms as Jahzara took a seat. The African woman stretched her arms over her head and yawned lazily.

"I still need to head into the station later to file my report." Jahzara didn't sound too thrilled about it, shaking her head. "This is getting out of hand, if only we didn't have cut backs. Do you know we are the only precinct that is not up-to-date with the current technology?"

"I took notice in that. How long do you think this…stalking will last?"

"Yoo-hoo! Waiter, two mudslides over here!" Jahzara avoided the question, waving frantically to the nearest waiter. She turned back, becoming confused at the Egyptian's disposition. "Were you saying something?"

"How is my case progressing?"

"Well…" Jahzara had her mouth open as if she would continue, but remained silent with her mouth still agape.

"Well what?"

"Hold on." She pulled out a notepad and pen and began to write rapidly on the paper. She ripped the sheet off and handed it to Ishizu; she took it disbelievingly and read what was written:

_We made some connections with the stalker's habits. He always seems to call at payphones in a certain part of the city and we think he's living around those premises. Also the place you were almost raped was the place the perp made his last call and the belt we got, it's a common belt, but it has cleaning chemicals on it, so we think he may work in a cleaning facility. Plus, the tattoo-_

"Quick, get rid of it!" Jahzara urged the waiter was walking over with the mudslides. Ishizu didn't even have time to think what to do with the paper when the woman across from her snatched it away tore it up into tiny pieces and…_ate_ the shreds.

"Here are your drinks, ladies." The waiter said amiably, putting the sweet alcoholic drinks on the table.

_"Mank-thu."_ Jahzara spoke with a mouthful of paper, Ishizu didn't respond as she stared at Jahzara incredulously.

"Did you just _eat_ that paper?" Ishizu asked candidly, crossing her arms once more and raising a mystified eyebrow.

_"Mus."_ Jahzara chewed and swallowed, gagging at the texture. "We're trying to keep all leads on the case confidential; thanks to the little…media leak. Anyway, I'm sure we'll get the bastard in a few months."

_That's what you said the last time._ Ishizu fingered her drink miserably, finally pulling the mudslide closer she took a sip.

"You don't look too happy about this news." Jahzara pondered only she seemed surprised because the features of forlorn disappeared with genuine surprise. "Ishizu?"

Ishizu pointed at her drink, nodding her head with satisfaction. "This is _delicious_."

"Is _that_ it?"

"I've never had much of a taste for alcohol, but this…this sweet and fantastic. I could probably become intoxicated on these. As a matter of fact, I think I will."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not driving home." Ishizu was now drinking the mudslide with greater vigor, seeming to be actually happy for a change.

"Damn, if I'd known…. Well, anyway, is there a reason you want to leave sooner?"

"Although, in a sense, the bureau is covering my finances, I'm worried they may cut it off my Visa. They might come to the conclusion that I made up the stalker incident in order to 'stay' in Domino."

"But you have your own joint account from your last visit, right?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how long that may last."

"Well, you came here to make that contract with the Domino Museum, right? Just ask if you could work with your Egyptian exhibit. It's not that big of a deal."

"I've already done that. Are you going to…?" Ishizu pointed to Jahzara's untouched mudslide, Jahzara pushed it towards her and she took it. "I'm worried about other things as well."

"What else?"

"…Just my brother…with his studies."

"You don't like the career he wants to enter?"

It almost made Ishizu laugh, if she asked had asked her a year ago…

"Not too much." From the silence that commenced after that, Jahzara knew the conversation was over.

"So…I heard you had an encounter with Mr. Kaiba coming here. How did that go?"

"Honestly…it could have gone worse."

"Isn't he sending you his oil bill?"

"I was going to address that, but then we ran into that little traffic trouble."

"And it's _still_ traffic-wait…wouldn't you still be in that traffic jam?"

"Kaiba told the told the driver to 'turn the limo around'."

"How on Earth could they accomplish that?" another round of mudslides came their way, Ishizu immediately seized hers and Jahzara had to snatch her own before Ishizu got to it.

"That's what I was asking myself, but-I'm not sure I should tell you what happened."

"Oh why not?" Jahzara asked, the answer was pointed to her outfit. "Is it because I'm a cop?"

"An officer still on duty, you have to remember that."

"How bad is it?"

"It's what made the whole encounter with Kaiba unbearable." Then Ishizu began to leaf through the dessert pamphlet. "What do you think about the deep fried ice-cream?" the sudden change in subject made Jahzara's cop intuition kick in, wanting to know more.

"What's the history between you two?"

"We conducted business together, that is all and his attitude with the whole ordeal was completely intolerant."

"Creating Battle City so he could get the god cards and the Rare Hunters would come out of hiding, which the leader was your brother?"

"Very good, Jahzara, you saved me much explaining. Now order this 'deep fried ice- cream' so I'll have something besides liquor and salad in my system."

"I don't know, it sounds a little more personal than that." Jahzara observed, doing as she was told and ordering the dessert.

"Only because I admire the fool…" it was only a mumble, but caught Jahzara's perceptive ears and the tête-à-tête began.

"Could you fill in the blanks for me?" and she knew that she hit some nerve because the Egyptian was having trouble saying what she wanted to say. Little did she realize that Ishizu was having trouble explaining because she was thinking of the best way to say this without discrediting herself.

"My brother was in a very…delicate state of mind at the final duel."

"You mean he was completely off his rocker?"

"And may I say that he's taking medication and the therapist has cleared him as completely sane person now."

"Right…you were saying?"

"He was in such a state _then_ that if the-Yugi had lost, he might have…"

"Killed him?"

"Bluntly put, yes."

"Well, honey, either you kill somebody or you don't kill somebody there's no in-between with that sort of thing."

"I understand that. Could I please get to the point?"

"Yeah, sure, we got a few more minutes before dessert comes."

"As I was saying, Yugi was doomed to lose unless he had a certain card and that card-"

"Belonged to Kaiba, right?"

"Stop guessing so well."

"Well, who else are we talking about here? Was it me, then? Was _I_ the one that had the card to his victory?"

"Jahzara, please," Ishizu rested her head against her one hand, "I'm the one who drank three mudslides."

"Go on then."

"Yes, it was Kaiba and I was trying to persuade him, in my own way that he should help Yugi, but it was more of his younger brother-"

"Mokuba?"

"No, Jahzara, it was his _other_ younger brother." Now Ishizu was developing a headache, she never knew getting a story across would be so hard.

"Well, sorry, you don't seem to be calling people with their first name's in this story." Ishizu wanted to point out so much that she called Yugi by his first name, but she wanted this done with no more interruptions.

"Anyway, Mokuba seemed to persuade him more than me to help Yugi and he did, but his reason for doing it? He wanted to see if Yugi had the skills to use the card. He saved my brother, my family, I thought everything was doomed and he gave me hope. That's why I admire him, but it was only for his own selfish reasons. It's the same with this stalker business.

"He saved me from being raped and now helping to catch the perpetrator, but I know he's only doing it for his own selfish reasons and it's making me so angry not to know what it is."

Both were silent and thankfully, the dessert came, so they didn't have to talk further or so Ishizu thought.

"You know what? It sounds a little bit like you have…deeper feelings for him." Jahzara had to look away as Ishizu gave her a hard glare, making a much undignified face.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"'I thought everything was doomed and _he gave me hope!_'" Jahzara laughed haughtily as Ishizu flung a balled up napkin at her.

"I hardly think I would have any intimate feelings about him."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Not to imply anything, but the man crosses his legs like a woman and if that white trench coat of his was made of faux fur and he also wore a wide brim hat with a feather attached, I'd say he was a pimp."

…

…

…

Silence, then both women snickered at the idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba quickly snatch his cell phone at the end of his bed. "Hello?"

"Dear Mr. Kaiba, it has come to my attention that my client, Mokuba Kaiba, has had some great concern about your welfare at this point in time and I would be…very pleased if during my client's next session you would join us as well." Mokuba's heart sank as his brother read off of some letter Mr. Toyama must have given him. The boy wished he had mentioned to the therapist that Seto **didn't know** he was taking therapy sessions.

"You…found out." Mokuba exclaimed lamely, Seto didn't find anything amusing about it.

"Did you really think you could hide this from me?! How could you _betray_ me like this?"

_"Betray you?!_ How is having therapy for myself, **_betraying you?!!!_**"

"Don't talk to me in that tone!" Kaiba threatened, Mokuba heard an irate sigh and he groaned as well. "I don't have time for this, Mokuba."

"You don't have time for **_anything_** anymore!"

"Mokuba! Do you know what has happened in Domino today?!" Mokuba scoffed and waved dismissively.

"Yeah, I know, the Domino dick place got bombed."

"Then don't you dare say such a thing to me again, I am trying to make sure our future isn't destroyed and some support would be nice!"

"You make it sound like I've never believed in you, Seto. I have supported you throughout my entire life; I wish you didn't belittle me so much." Mokuba said, this was going to make Seto angry, but Mokuba didn't care."

The other end of the phone was quiet and Mokuba wasn't sure if Seto hung up on him, but then he got a hoarse reply.

"…I don't take you for granted, you-I give anything for you to be happy." Mokuba wished Seto wouldn't do this to him. He could never stay angry at his older brother, he practically raised him.

"Then come home and talk to me face to face. Don't try and call back, I'm turning off my cell phone. Bye, Seto." And Mokuba hung up.

* * *

Explaining the things with the# next to them. 

_No diga eso_ means 'do not say that' in Spanish, I believe, I merely used a translator to figure it out.

_Wed_ is Mokuba's adorable baby talk for the color red no spelling mistake there and _Else_ is actually the secretary name, so it's pronounced (_El-see)_ and also it's not the secretary that dated Kaiba and cheated on him, he obviously would've fired her.

I am excitingly waiting for your reviews.


	9. Round 2

I apologize for the long wait, I blame schoolwork!

Anyway, lekstute left me some questions so I'm going to answer them. (PLEASE READ THIS!)

My friend and I have had serious discussion of Mokuba's and Seto's mother (when we could have been learning English…) that she's Hispanic in some way from Mokuba's skin tone and hair (its weak evidence, but it's the conclusion we came to and if anybody would like to suggest something else, I'd be happy to hear it). Also my friend takes Spanish and she told me that Seto meant hedge in Spanish. Although on some sites I've been on they say that Seto's first name means 'turmoil' and also it's a Japanese name, but really...we found it freaking hilarious! (Hedge Seahorse or Turmoil Seahorse…hmm…so hard to choose…)

And everybody's ages…Seto just turned 19, Mokuba's five years younger, so he's 14, Ishizu's 21 and I'll say the exact ages of others when they come into the story.

* * *

Round 2

"It's almost curfew…." Jahzara looked at her watch, standing up and stretching, "and I still need to report in." Ishizu nodded solemnly, she turned towards the inside of the café and it was amazingly deserted. She remembered the first time she came here; when driving to her hotel after the 'meeting' with Kaiba Ishizu had taken noticed that the city was just as active at night.

This bombing must be hitting the businesses hard.

"Do want to split the bill or shall I-?" Ishizu was given her answer as Jahzara placed two twenties and a five on the table.

"I got it covered, it's the least I can do." Jahzara watched Ishizu rise slowly, contemplating her somberness as she put her coat on. "Maybe I need to do a little more to repay you. I'm amazingly free on the morning of Halloween, why don't we go shopping together?"

"I only want to waste my money on the essentials, nothing more." The friendly gesture was slammed down by the cold demeanor of Ishizu as she fixed her coat.

"If you only do that, Ishizu, this whole thing's going to drag you down."

"Tell me the time and where I should go, I don't need another lecture from you." The Egyptian had pulled out her cell phone by now, she had put it on silence and she had thirteen missed calls.

"Ishizu," darker hands grasped hers, Ishizu didn't need to see that there was concern in the woman's brown eyes, "I'm not doing this to keep an eye on you. I want us to do things together because I want to be your friend."

"I know, but sometimes I question whether or not you are truly sincere."

"Well, believe me, I am. _I'll_ pick you up around 10 a.m. and with my regular car not the police trooper. Alright?" she squeezed Ishizu's hands tighter and was given a small nod.

"I should be going." Ishizu pulled her hands away to stride to the limo that had parked itself there a few hours before.

"Ten o'clock, Ishizu, Halloween! Remember!" Jahzara yelled she too was going her own way to her police car.

"In your own car, remember **that**!" Ishizu hollered back, slowly smiles crept to both women's lips. The chauffer opened the door for Ishizu and she thanked him.

"I hope you weren't too bored waiting."

"Oh no, I know how to…entertain myself." The chauffer had a sly smirk, and Ishizu raised an eyebrow skeptically. A simple saying, but had _sooo_ many meanings behind it.

"I see…" Ishizu stepped inside and came to an agreement that if she didn't want to have upsetting thoughts it was best not to think too much into it. _Hopefully I won't find anything…demeaning._ By now they were on the road and she noticed twice that day that they were going completely the opposite way to her destination.

Ishizu wasn't even going to bother asking.

_And round two commences. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Kaiba, please, you know you can't stay in the building when it's going under major lock-down." Roland knocked on the CEO's door and waited for some answer.

Silence.

He tried to open the door, it was locked.

_I hope he's not in there and just on a bathroom break._ If Roland recalled around exactly this time of year, his employer would coop himself up inside his office and no one would hear of him till the next day.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Roland knocked on the door again, hoping that Mr. Kaiba would appear right behind him, ask him what the hell he was doing and to get outside. Imagining this, Roland had not fully registered that Kaiba **had** opened the door and he hit the teen's forehead twice then froze. "Ah! Sir, I'm sorry! I didn't realize-"

"Thank-you, Roland, you've made my migraine worse." Kaiba didn't bother to rub the sore spot; instead he was already at the elevator, leaving Roland to stand there alone. "I'm not holding this elevator door because I like the breeze, Roland!"

"Right! Sorry, sir!" Roland had to sprint because Kaiba had let the door go, closely slowly and the man made it just inside the crack.

"And Roland."

"Yes, sir?"

"If you ever disturb me again, you're fired."

"…."

"Roland?" there was deep menace that the man he was addressing better answer him, otherwise he'd regret it.

"I understand, sir."

Then there was silence, save for the sound of the elevator rapidly dropping to the main floor. Roland couldn't help himself and glanced at Kaiba to see if he looked like he did last year. He had the dark bags under his eyes and Kaiba's clothing, clothing that fit perfectly, was loose.

"Insomnia?" the question was asked, but the deafening silence continued and the question was left unanswered. The elevator stopped and Kaiba was out before the door was halfway open. Roland hurried after with some pause at the doors, then they were both outside. The man looked at his watch, almost eight.

It was amazing, the city would still be bustling with life, but the curfew was coming around and all the city lights were starting to turn off. Roland was awed when he saw the stars sparkling down at them; the last time he remembered seeing stars was when he got lost in the Arizona desert. He was having hallucinations though, so Roland couldn't guarantee if that was true.

"Are you going to go home or stare at the sky all night?" the gruff demand was ignored and Roland watched with some satisfaction as the building lit up a blue hue from their security system. A little something similar to the security system on the blimp, but much more complicated to access.

"Good night sir-" Roland had turned around, only to discover his boss to be gone and getting inside his limo. He could hear what Mr. Kaiba was saying to whoever was inside.

"I thought you'd never ride in another vehicle again." Kaiba jeered, and then arrogantly smirked after they spoke. "I guess I'll have to try harder." He stepped in and the limo took off.

_Since when was Mr. Kaiba becoming so friendly with Miss Ishtar?_ Maybe friendly wasn't the right word, but he surely was being much…_tolerant_ than to any other stranger who used his limo. Or maybe he was just confused because the toxic gas emissions were less than before and affecting his brain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's gotten so dark." The reply was only a whisper, Kaiba heard it though. The best way to avoid any conversation with her would just be to ignore her.

As they sat there in silent darkness, Kaiba started to smell the woman's perfume. He looked and saw that Ishizu had thrown her hair over her shoulder, explaining the travel of the smell reaching to him. She was preoccupied with her cell phone to not notice his staring.

What was that smell? It wasn't strong, but it disturbed him that the scent appealed to him so much. Suddenly the mysterious scent changed to one he remembered too well.

Sakura and roses…that's what _she_ smelled like. When he was little…

_No…_

Kaiba placed his hand over his nose to block the scent. He didn't need anymore memories coming to him, if they continued appearing at this pace he wouldn't be able to control the emotions that would come with them.

"Is there some reason why you're covering your nose, Kaiba?" Ishizu pondered, Kaiba only glared at her. He had the sleeve of his shirt shielding whatever odor was reaching his nostrils and Ishizu was perplexed as she smelled nothing.

"What perfume are you wearing?" Kaiba demanded, he needed to make sure this woman _never_ wore it again

"None." Ishizu replied calmly, now it was Kaiba's turn to look perplex.

"You're lying." Kaiba accused, the scent had change back to the one that had started this whole problem.

"How so?"

"You didn't smell this afternoon and now you do." His eyes were thin slits and he had a scowl. "You're wearing perfume."

"I am not and if I was, what concern it is to you?"

"You smell."

"Do I smell _bad_?"

"…I don't like it."

"I apologize; next time I freshen up I'll take that into consideration. The only problem is…I don't care what you think." The small smile Ishizu had annoyed Kaiba that he actually growled at her.

"Whatever." Then he went back to stare outside and didn't look back at her. The only time he did was when he noticed Ishizu was fiddling around with her phone and had no idea what she was doing. Proof to this was when her cell phone began to blare a ridiculous ring tone and she dropped it in surprise.

Before she could pick it up, Kaiba snatched it away, muttering something about 'being so incompetent' and turned the ring tone off. "If you're going to keep such things, know how to use them." He replied irately, Kaiba held the phone out to her indifferently and she took it.

"I'm well aware of how to use a cell phone, Kaiba. I don't live in a third world country."

"A three year old could use that phone better than you."

"Very mature, Seto Kaiba." Ishizu tucked the phone away, she knew how to dial and answer the cell, but all the other features she really didn't find a use for them.

"I'm serious, a brat barely out of its diapers could use a cell phone better than you and surf the internet as well." No reply was made, when the limo stopped Ishizu got out immediately. "What? Running away again?"

"From your childish mockery, then yes." Ishizu replied keeping her annoyance out of her voice as much as possible. "Otherwise, I'm at my hotel." Which was true, it amused Kaiba that this woman was staying in one of the most luxurious hotels in Domino.

How it must be burning a hole in her bank account.

"Goodnight, Kaiba." She said impudently and slammed the door.

He sneered with some success; if he kept this up he could make her switch drivers. Kaiba knows how to manipulate people for his own use and Ishizu **had** to go.

Then everything was silent, it was an eerie silence and Kaiba welcomed it. No memories flashing up, no annoying woman telling him off, just the perfect eerie silence. Kaiba lay back into the plush seats and for once relaxed, letting the silence consume his thoughts.

…

…

…

Something was bothering him...

When she took the phone, her fingers brushed against his hand…maybe brushing off the perfume…. Kaiba cautiously sniffed his hand, it was vague and he couldn't figure out the smell.

"Hiroko," the driver let the divider roll down.

"Sir?"

"I want to listen to the conversation you recorded." That's right; Kaiba is that paranoid that he's recording Ishizu's conversations, just to find out what she's doing. Fumbling for a few seconds, he handed his employer the tape recorder. "And…find out what perfume she wears…and possibly confiscate it."

"Yes sir." Then he rolled the divider back up and Kaiba listened to the recording.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes into the conversation and Kaiba was bored with the tedious babbling of two women. Until the topic turn to him,

'_So…I heard you had an encounter with Mr. Kaiba coming here. How did that go?'_

_'Honestly…it could have gone worse.'_

_'Isn't he sending you his oil bill?' (Kaiba snickered at this being mentioned). _

_'I was going to address that, but then we ran into that little traffic trouble.'_

_'And it's still traffic-wait…wouldn't you still be in that traffic jam?'_

_'Kaiba told the told the driver to 'turn the limo around'.'_

Now Kaiba frowned, she better not had tattled on him. He listened to her refuse to tell and smirked.

_That's right; you better keep your mouth shut._

Then something she said, Kaiba had to rewind and make sure he heard it correctly.

'_Only because I admire the fool…'_

Continuing to listen, Kaiba could only grin as she told the predicament during Battle City without the magic bullshit involved_, I haven't been giving Ishizu enough credit; she __**does**__ understand that what she tells makes her sound crazy._

_'He saved my brother, my family, I thought everything was doomed and he gave me hope. That's why I admire him, but it was only for his own selfish reasons. It's the same with this stalker business. _

_'He saved me from being raped and now helping to catch the perpetrator, but I know he's only doing it for his own selfish reasons and it's making me so angry not to know what it is.'_

_That's_ what bothering her? It already was freaking hysterical that this woman had this amazing recognition of him, but was upset because she can't predict his intentions for all of this?

Kaiba knew very well his reasons for this to keep the one memory from returning…not that he would **ever **tell **anyone **about **that**.

Either way the idea…intrigued him. (More like gave him a major ego boost).

_Maybe I'll grace this woman with my presence for a little longer…then kick her out._ Kaiba thought, curling his lip with amusement. He had stopped the tape just then and incessant tapping caught his attention.

"You may want to listen to the rest of that, sir." The chauffer suggested and…did Kaiba detect humor with that proposal?

So he continued to play the tape.

_'I hardly think I would have any intimate feelings about him.'_

_'Oh? What makes you say that?'_

_'Not to imply anything, but the man crosses his legs like a woman and if that white trench coat of his was made of faux fur and he also wore a wide brim hat with a feather attached, I'd say he was a pimp.'_

_Both women snickering..._

_A __**PIMP?!**_ Kaiba looked at himself indignantly, this was the image of the great duelist Seto Kaiba, holder of the three legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons, the maker of all the latest duelist technology, damn it children thought of him as an idol, he had a freaking card made after him! And this…_thing_…this…_foreigner_ had the gall to say he looked like a pimp?!

And crossing his legs like a woman too?!

_That bitch is going to will pay!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maybe he should call her…

Mokuba shook his head, no; he should probably be working on sucking up to his brother. The things he said! Seto was going to kill him when he got home! Sure, perhaps Mokuba caught him with the whole 'belittling him' thing, but Seto was going to address that and break all hell loose on him!

Seto was his big brother, but…he was a mean, strict big brother.

Saber glanced a bleary eye at Mokuba pacing his room, a cell phone in hand, then went back to sleep.

_Oh what the heck!_ Mokuba started to dial the phone number; she _did_ give him her number after all…at the park, after his therapy session.

_Seto better not do anything to Dr. Toyama._

"Hello?" a girl's voice answered curiously, Mokuba almost hung up on her, but kept his composure.

"Uh…is Rebecca there?"

The girl laughed at the boy's nervousness, "Mokuba, it _is_ Rebecca."

"…I knew that…" Mokuba responded indignantly, Rebecca seemed to giggle more after he said that.

"Why do you sound so nervous?"

_Because I'm talking to you_, Mokuba thought, then said, "It's nothing."

"Oh, alright…"

…

…

…

"Mokuba?"

"Yes?"

"…Did you call me for some reason?"

"Well, you said to give you a call anytime." Mokuba reminded her.

"I did say that…" she confessed, "I was just wondering if you were calling for some special reason."

_Gotta ask her quickly!_ Mokuba relaxed on the edge of his bed as the words came spilling out of his mouth, "I want to ask you something, Rebecca."

"Ok, I'm listening."

_Could you go on a date with me?-no, no, no, no, no!_ Mokuba smacked his head to stop thinking such things.

"Mokuba?"

"Do you want to do something on Halloween?" the words seemed to jump from his mouth before he could stop himself,

_Quickly, you idiot fix it!_

"You know, with Yugi and everybody else." Mokuba could feel his heart pounding inside his head.

"Yeah, sure, I had plans with them to go around Domino, so you can tag along too."

Mokuba's heart sunk. Tag along? Not joining them, but just being attached to them like an inconvenience.

"…Well that's…great."

"I'll tell everybody else you'll be coming too. Meet us in front of the Game Shop around four, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Oh and bring your deck."

"Why?"

"So we can duel of course! It'll be great to see what strategy _you_ have for your deck."

_You mean compared to my brother?_ Mokuba thought distastefully, but didn't mention it, "Oh yeah, I think you'll be impressed-"

Something started to beep on Mokuba's computer and immediately the boy started to panic.

"Mokuba?"

"Uhhh…I have to go! Bye!" then he hung up and cursed for doing so. What if she thought he didn't want to talk to her?!

"Mokuba!" the boy swallowed hard, this voice was much gruffer and much angrier, coming towards his room. Kaiba didn't even both to look into the room to see if he was in there just momentarily stopped and said,

"My office, now." Then continued walking past, Mokuba sighed, then glumly followed…slowly.

"Can't we discuss this like it's _not_ some meeting?"

"Don't talk unless I tell you to." Kaiba snapped that took Mokuba a bit by surprise.

_What's got him so worked up? I hope it's not just __**me,**_ the black haired boy thought nervously, _but I have to suck up to Seto so I can go with Rebecca and the others…and put together a deck, yeah I gotta do that too._

"In." Seto commanded Mokuba shuffled into the home office that was all too similar to the one at Kaiba corp. Tall windows at the back of the office, the walls were green, but changed to a sky blue since it reminded Kaiba of 'The Green Pervert'. A bookshelf placed randomly in the center of the room, after that was the couch, table parallel to it, on the right wall was the flat screen television with speakers on each side. Then typically, the desk and chair right in front of the window with a 'tropical' plant alongside it. It even had _lights_ similar to his original office.

"Sit." His brother commanded again, Mokuba sat down on the couch and Kaiba took his seat at his desk.

_Great, he __**is**__ going to make this like a meeting._ The boy placed his face in his hands and waited for it.

…

…

…

Nothing came; Kaiba just turned on his laptop and started to work.

"Well?" Mokuba blurted, he didn't _want_ to be scolded, but then again this was far _worse_ than not being yelled at.

"Well what?"

"Look I'm sorry about the things I said about you not having time for anything. I was just mad because you won't let me keep the _dog_, but I personally don't think that having therapy lessons for me is doing any harm, it's supposed to _help_."

"By talking about me?"

Mokuba became silent.

"Well, it's not going to be a problem anymore."

_I knew it!_ "What did you do?"

"Dr. _Toyama_, is it? Well, he's going to be relocated to New York, where his _services_ will be of better use."

_At least you didn't hire someone to kill him. _"There are other therapists."

"Don't give me that bull!" he slammed his fist on the desk, "If you go see another shrink I'll have you followed, I'll cut off your credit card, I'll make you go back to school and the trust I had for you will be completely gone, I'll _never_ believe what you say, I'll make sure you have no sense of freedom _ever_ again! I won't have my brother blabbing to some _stranger_ about our life!"

Mokuba knew too well that he meant those threats very seriously, he wanted to scream that this was it, this was the reason he was going to therapy, Kaiba's distrust, it's not even when he was working it was with _everyone_, even Mokuba himself. It didn't even feel like he was talking to his brother at times, it was more like talking to the perfect businessman that their adoptive father molded with years of abuse. Mokuba wanted his big brother, not _this_ person.

"Do you understand?" the menace in his voice, it was starting all over again just like last year.

_You were just fine this afternoon and now…, _Mokuba noted Kaiba's bag under his eyes, he looked ruffled in his clothes and only nodded his head.

"Then get out, I have work to do." Kaiba watched him run away, almost in tears, he didn't look it on the exterior, but inside Kaiba was trying to reason to himself. _I __**had**__ to punish him-no I didn't even punish him, I threatened him, he should be grateful that I let him get away so easily. He should know better. I did __**nothing**__ wrong…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_But I sounded like Gozaburo…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's happening again, Saber." Mokuba sobbed into the dog's fur, the canine sniffed the boy's hair and Mokuba stroked the top of Saber's head. He just felt like retreating into himself, forget about the plans for Halloween, Mokuba just wanted to curl up and get the sadness out of him.

He buried his face deeper against Saber's shoulder and the dog in turn laid its head against his shoulder. Mokuba wasn't sure how long he laid there, but he was just trying to remember when they were little at the park, building the sandcastle and Seto telling him his dream. Things were so much simpler then; their hopes were high because they were going to be adopted after being at the orphanage for so long. The best part was they were leaving together.

How he wished right now they never were adopted.

Mokuba eyes felt blurry when he looked around his room and rubbed his tear-stained face. The first thing he noticed was his brother's trench coat placed over him and his yellow vest was taken off and Saber was missing. Then he noticed as the room came into focus that Kaiba was staring out the window. When Kaiba realized the boy was awake he strode over to Mokuba's bedside and kneeled down so they could meet eye level.

"Did you eat anything?" Mokuba felt him try to brush his hairs out of his face and he pushed the hand away.

"Yes." The boy sniffed and wiped his running nose.

"What did you eat?"

"Sandwich." He sniffed again.

"Here." The brunet offered a tissue box, Mokuba should've refused, be angry at him, but he was too groggy to put up the effort. He took a tissue and blew his nose loudly. After he was done, Kaiba put his hands under Mokuba's armpits and hoisted him up. Mokuba was fourteen, but Seto was still able to carry him, he really needed to grow. The boy's eyes still felt heavy so he kept them closed as his brother took him out of his room. When he did open his eyes, they were in one of the more familiar 'living rooms' the big thing that was noticeable was the giant plasma screen television that took half of the wall.

Kaiba placed him on the couch, the coat still wrapped around him. The boy wearily glanced as his brother went to the TV and a few minutes later a movie was playing.

_Why…?_ Mokuba stared confused, and then he remembered. Last year this was what they were supposed to do together, when the _thing_ happened. Mokuba could only stare at the television not taking in what was playing. Kaiba sat down next to him, repeating the boy's actions.

"Tell me something, Mokuba…" Kaiba had his fingers laced, deep in thought about something.

"What?" Mokuba croaked he didn't realize how dry his throat was and coughed slightly.

"…When I wear my coat…do I look like a pimp?"

…

…

…

Mokuba wondered if he was having some weird dream. Just the question…the abruptness of this little _bonding _at whatever time at night, it was too funny, he snorted as he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"…what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Kaiba muttered, leaning back on the couch, "Do I?"

"I don't know…" Mokuba looked at the popular coat draped around his shoulder, visualizing his brother in it. "Maybe…"

"Maybe _how?_"

"If it was a _fur_ coat you were wearing, and maybe it was some funky color…plus one of those pimp hats…but those are a lot of changes…why are you asking this?"

"…no reason…" Kaiba avoided the question; he looked down at Mokuba to those purple gray eyes smiling at him the way they always did.

"Someone called you that?"

He made a small smile and brushed the boy's hair out of his face. "I'll tell you later."

An hour later, Mokuba was leaning against Seto's arm, smiling to himself.

_I was overreacting, what happened last year probably __**was**__ just a one time thing. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away._ He settled more comfortably against his brother, relief coming to him and felt himself slowly nod off.

Kaiba watched his baby brother slump up against him and made another small smile. This was when he enjoyed his little brother's company the most. When he wasn't trying to make him do things he didn't want to do. Persuade him to get something _he_ wanted and not take into consideration how Kaiba felt about them….

_I gave everything and it's still not enough, _he scowled at the boy then realized what exactly he was thinking, _No…he's stuck by my side, even when I distrusted him, he was still loyal to me. He deserves the best, why did I think such a thing?_ Kaiba wrapped his arm around the sleeping boy-no-teenager. Kaiba made himself promise that he would do this more with his little brother. Soon he would be grown up and wouldn't be able to do these things without the media making it perverted.

It was then that Kaiba realized he was dozing off and using his brother's hair as a headrest. The smell of the boy's hair and the way they were sitting down brought back the memory of when Mokuba was still a baby. Kaiba didn't bother to push it away, it was too bothersome.

_(Flashback)_

_"Set-toe_._"__26 month old Mokuba tottered over to him with a DVD grasped in his hands a pacifier in his mouth. "Watchie with me?" Seto complied and when he sat back down, Mokuba scaled their couch and laid down right next to him, head resting against him. "Wat dat?" he pointed to the character dancing on the screen and Seto answered. Silence a few more minutes, then Mokuba asked, "Where Da and Mama?"_

_"They'll be home when the show's done, Mokie."_

_"Ok."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

It's finished! (passes out on floor). BTW Rebecca's a year younger than Mokuba (I think…) and is 13. 


	10. Missing Items

I apologize for such the long update, I thought this would be the Halloween chapter, but I seemed to have run into writer's block along with a fascination for Hellsing fanfiction (note the new stories added to my 'favorites') also studying for finals for school.

Once more I'm sorry about the long wait.

* * *

Missing Items

_Ishizu was writhing with all her might to escape her assailant, but it seemed that as soon as she escaped him, she'd be right under him again._

_"Why are you running away, sweetheart?" the voice was muffled and his face was obscured, but he was barely inches from her face. "I just want to give you what you want." He rubbed up against her in an unwelcome manner and Ishizu immediately tried to push away from his touch. It only excited the pervert and he was 'preparing' for the evil deed. _

_Ishizu looked around frantically for anything that she could defend herself with, something sharp. It was no use, she was about to be defiled here and there was nothing she could do about it. The feeling of hopelessness spread through her like a disease. This feeling of distress made hot, silent tears roll down her face and she hated this feeling of being powerless._

"_Ready?" he whispered into her ear, she cringed and braced herself waiting for the pain…._

…

…

…

_Nothing came._

_Ishizu slowly opened her eyes and she realized she was tied to a chair and the masked man was standing by a sink. He suddenly pulled out her perfume; shampoo all her personal cleansing products in a box. His hand with the dragon tattoo on it took the perfume bottle and pulled off the top. Then he did the obvious, he poured the contents into the sink and laughed…like Kaiba._

_The connection with the maniacal laughter changed her attacker into Kaiba dressed as a pimp. He had the entire getup, white long fur coat, white wide brim hat with black jaguar spots and a long black feather. In his hand was a blue cane with the BEWD head that he was holding, the sapphire of the dragon's eyes leering at her. The hand that was holding it had a giant sapphire ring on the ring finger. Also a diamond studded belt buckle that spelled out 'KC'._

_"Yo, bitch, you lied you __**do**__ have perfume up in your crib." Ishizu could only watch horrified, Kaiba had grillz shaped like dragons as he continued to pour all her things down the drain…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishizu gasped as she jolted up into a sitting position. She took in her surroundings and noticed that she had taken a trip from her bedroom to sleep on the couch. Slowly the dark hair woman wiped the tears that had registered during her nightmare. Recalling the rest of it, Ishizu shuddered at the thought of 'pimp Kaiba'.

_What was I thinking when I said that?_ Ishizu **wasn't** thinking about it, she was partially buzzed from the liquor in the mudslides that afternoon and made the connection. Now for the past four days she has been making 'additions' to Kaiba's pimp look in her nightmares and the current dream was the end result.

Once again, she shuddered.

The nightmares and now this? Ishizu stood up slowly and fumbled for the remote. Turning the television on, a report flashed about the group of teens becoming much more of a threat and are unable to be found by the police. Then about their first objective for the bombings has escalated into destroying all big businesses to overthrow 'the overlords that have undermined and used them for their own profitable gain'.

_Sounds like they've become involved with communism,_ Ishizu mused, she was inside her room to dress, but was able to see the television nonetheless.

"_We're advising that anyone going out for Halloween stay in large groups and remain in 'safety' areas that the police have marked. Otherwise we strongly advise everyone to stay inside their homes for this Halloween."_ Then the news reporter went on to some other story that had a much happier feel to it. It made Ishizu smile lightly as she pulled her midnight blue dress over her shoulders.

Ishizu came out of her bedroom and looked about her 'home'. Besides the clothes in the closet, personal care products in the bathroom (lack of) and signs of someone sleeping here, the place was the same if you took those things away. Mind it was a very nice place (very expensive) but Ishizu wasn't suppose to be here for this long and when the time came she wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

Grabbing her wallet and stuffing it into her purse, Ishizu checked to make sure she had everything important to her and then left the room. Outside the Egyptian watched the door automatically close and lock, she made sure by trying to open the door with no avail. Satisfied, Ishizu adjusted her purse and continued on her way down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lobby was completely deserted, save for the bellboys and occasional maid passing through. Ishizu wasn't surprised; it was almost five in the morning. She was immediately out of the lobby and exiting the revolving doors. Ishizu stepped away as some cleaning men (a.k.a. janitors) went through with their cleaning equipment.

"_SabaaH el kheer._" (Good morning in Arabic Egyptian) One of the men Ishizu recognized as an Egyptian not only from the greeting, but their skin tone. It was a common occurrence for Ishizu to get a greeting from people of her 'nationality' in other foreign countries.

The man was already inside with his fellow workers, so she didn't bother to respond. Straightening herself, Ishizu made her way to the limo. She prayed to Isis, to any god that heard her to let her go to the store to buy some things and not have a little 'detour'.

"_Bon __matin__, Mademoiselle_ Ishtar." Another morning greeting that took her by surprise. Ishizu didn't respond and edged inside, what she was greeted by instead of a scowling Kaiba was a black dog lying on the seat. The dog acknowledged her, but didn't move.

_How strange…where did this dog come from?_ Ishizu wondered, maybe the canine belonged to Kaiba? It seemed doubtful; she couldn't picture Kaiba as a dog person…or any animal person for that matter.

"Where would you like to go zis morning?" the new chauffer asked her politely, at least he seemed sincere about it and not asking out of politeness, that's what the other driver did. Ishizu gave directions to a store that Jahzara recommended to her. She needed to keep her schedule at random so the stalker couldn't find a way to ambush her again.

While the limo made its way through the deserted streets, Ishizu extended her hand to the dog. The animal sniffed her hand lazily and licked it then Ishizu scratched behind its ears, which it enjoyed greatly. Ishizu noticed the bandages wrapped around the dog's waist and looked at them, pondering.

_I wonder what happened to this dog…_

Ishizu gasped when a hand came up from below the seat and grasped the expensive surfacing. Slowly after that hand the owner's head came into view, a mess of bushy black hair.

"Mokuba?" Ishizu pondered, the younger Kaiba yawned and rubbed his eyes lazily.

"Did I scare you?" Mokuba yawned loudly, now stretching his arms over his head.

Ishizu processed that he was the second person to ask her that this week, "You only startled me." She responded then asked, "What are you doing here, Mokuba? More importantly, why are you on the floor?"

"Two reasons, no three reasons" the boy held up three fingers, while slinking onto the seat. Ishizu couldn't help but smile seeing the child was absolutely exhausted, "One, sleeping. Two, I have to walk Saber because I'm leaving him at the mansion while I go out for Halloween and three…" Mokuba took her bag and fished out her cell phone, starting to tamper with it. "Seto promised I could stay over at Yugi's 'along with the other dorks' if _I_ fixed your cell phone because 'you're so incompetent'."

The last thing said made Ishizu furrow her brow, but she made no comment to it. Just asked, "How exactly will you be 'fixing' my cell phone?"

Mokuba simply tossed her phone to one side and pulled out a new, _very_ nice cell phone, "Get you a new one, so you don't have to put up with 'the vulgar slime that think that being a man is torturing some old lady so they can laugh about it with their dim-witted buddies.'"

_Old?_ Ishizu creased her eyebrows disapprovingly; _I'm twenty one, Kaiba makes me like sound like I'm sixty._

"Here." He offered the phone to her, but she refused it.

"No thank-you, Mokuba, I'd prefer the calls over paying whatever this phone costs." Ishizu waved the phone away, but Mokuba completely ignored her denial and dropped the phone into her purse.

"Don't worry, it's no cost this time around, Seto says 'she needs to keep some of her youth left and relieving some stress will help.'"

Ishizu fumed to herself, "Kaiba seems to talk about me _quite_ often."

"Oh yeah, he talks about you _all the time_." Mokuba joked, "Saying you look like some 'third world street rat that hasn't learned to dump her messed up culture that landed her here in the first place and should start dressing like people in _this_ time'. You can tell by those words that he's absolutely _crazy_ about you."

For a moment they shared a smile from this joke. Then the ride became quiet and it unnerved Mokuba. Looking at the lady that seemed to make his brother take twenty Tylenols after having an encounter with her, she seemed perfectly comfortable with the silence. Before long Mokuba had to ask something, he couldn't take the silence, so asked blandly, "Where we going anyway?"

"To a store."

_Wow, she keeps it short and to the point, _Mokuba mused, "What do you need to buy?"

"Some essentials."

_And vague…_ Mokuba thought as well, at least she wasn't twisting the questions around like his brother would. He tried again, "Like what?"

"Things I don't have," Ishizu could only smile as the boy groaned loudly, "I apologize, Mokuba, I didn't know you were trying to make a conversation. Do you really want to know why I need to go to the store?"

"Well it's the least you could, after putting me through that whole ordeal."

She only chuckled lightly at the boy's disposition, "I need to buy some things because I think whoever was cleaning my hotel room stole them."

Mokuba gave a look of surprise "Really? Wow you don't have the best of luck, do you?"

"I guess not." She agreed quietly, yes, this wasn't turning out well for her here in Domino.

"What were the things?"

Ishizu thought about this as she slowly remembered them, "Some shampoo, conditioner, body wash, soap, and…anointing oil."

"Anointing oil?" Mokuba contorted his face into confusion.

"I suppose others would call it perfume."

"Oh I see." Mokuba agreed then suddenly remembered that he saw those certain items not too long ago…

_No way! That's ridiculous! _The boy immediately dismissed the idea. Then again those _certain_ items should not have been in their home and those _certain_ items happened to be missing from Ishizu's possession. _Seto would never do that…oh of course he would!_

"Was the perfume called _Egyptian Goddess_?" Mokuba mused, his eyebrow twitching. Ishizu glanced at the dark haired boy with genuine shock.

"Yes, how did you-?"

Mokuba unzipped his vest pocket and pulled out the said perfume, "Found this in a box with some other stuff in our trash. I was worried at first that Seto was hiding something, but now I feel a little better that he's just stealing your stuff." He replied indifferently, holding the bottle out for her to take.

She took the bottle from him, but was still mystified at what just happened here. Ishizu remembered four days ago when Kaiba demanded to know what her perfume was and she flat out refused to tell him. The woman never thought Kaiba would have someone _steal_ her things in order to not make her wear it anymore.

The shock slowly turned to anger.

_How __**dare**__ that presumptuous __**teen**__ go into __**my**__ home and ransack __**my**__ belongings! _

"Uh…Ishizu…?" Mokuba pondered seeing Ishizu's tan knuckles were turning white around the bottle as she grasped it harder than needed. It made him worry that Ishizu was going to blow up at his brother, which in turn would make Seto angry.

"I _should_ press charges against him…but that would be almost impossible…" she seemed to say this more to herself than to Mokuba, "Mokuba, will I be driving with the usual chauffer next time?"

"Um…yeah, Pierre's my driver, so this is just a one time thing."

"I assume then that your brother has been using this limo until four days ago?"

"That's right." Mokuba agreed, becoming slowly anxious as to where this was going.

"Will he be using this limo anytime soon?"

"…no, I kinda took Pierre as my own driver, to save him from being fired." Mokuba explained Ishizu gave a satisfied nod.

"Good." She murmured staring at the bottle.

Mokuba swallowed uneasily, "You're not…going to tell my brother are you?"

For his question he was given an incredulous glare, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, you can, but could you wait a few days?"

Ishizu face contorted into mild surprise and bewilderment, "Explain."

"Ishizu, you just thought five minutes ago that _room service_ was stealing your things. My brother's going to wonder how you made this amazing connection to him and then when he finds out that I tattled on him…well I won't be having much of a social life for a while." The Egyptian felt her sympathy go out to the boy as he sat there, twiddling his thumbs.

"So…maybe you could wait a few days after I spend sometime with my friends?" Mokuba suggested in the sweetest possible way that it forced a smile onto Ishizu's face.

"Very well then." Ishizu agreed, by now they were at their destination and she exited without waiting for the driver to open the door for her. It surprised her that Mokuba scuttled out after her, "Why are you coming?"

"I'm curious." Mokuba stated simply, his arms were thrown over his shoulders as he walked next to her.

"Curious of what, may I ask?"

"How everyday 'commoners' shop." From the boy's tone, Ishizu wasn't certain if he was joking or if he was fed this idea from his brother and found nothing wrong with the reference, "Plus I haven't been inside a store since…our parents…."

"I understand." Ishizu understood that it was hard to talk about such things, even for her. Well, perhaps not her mother, her death was simple enough. No, it was trying to explain to others what happened to their _father_, especially to Marik.

The automatic doors slide open as they approached the store. A subtle glance to Mokuba and she noticed the boy's exited gleam in his eyes and a little grin on his face.

Ishizu had a troubling feeling about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite her uncertainty of Mokuba's behavior, he acted very mature and didn't give her any hassles. In fact, in her mind he acted like a 'perfect gentleman' in apology for his brother's thievery of her things he paid for the new bathing products. Afterwards, she found herself joining Mokuba to the park on the way he jabbered about what he was planning to do with Yugi and the others and seemed to be very fond of a girl named 'Rebecca'.

Currently, she was sitting on a park bench waiting as Mokuba 'tried' to walk Saber. Which comically looked more like Saber was walking Mokuba. She smiled softly as the scene distinctly reminding her of his brother.

"Saber, no!" he scolded as the canine wrapped the leash around a tree trunk, "What has gotten into you?" Mokuba quickly unwound the black leash and when he finally got it undone, he noticed that he had the loose dog collar, but minus the dog.

_How did he-?_ Moving his head about Mokuba spotted Saber over by Ishizu, his head resting on her lap. _Oh I see, _Mokuba scowled, _Great just great, barely knows her for one hour and he's already fawning on her._ The fourteen year old stomped over to his pet and gave the animal a demeaning glare. Saber responded by turning sad dark eyes on him and Mokuba instantly felt his heart melt.

"What a face to make at me!" Mokuba grinned, patting the dog's head as he sat on the bench as well. "After you put me through all that, pulling me around, getting the leash caught in bushes and trees," with this he dropped the leash to his side, still reprimanding the canine, "breaking out of your collar so you can be with _her_ and you have the nerve to give _me_ those sad eyes. So," Mokuba bent over to meet Saber at eye level, "what do you have to say?"

Saber lifted his head, looked his owner in the eyes and affectionately licked the teen's nose.

"Apology accepted." They sat there in silence and this time it was a nice silence, just watching the scenery…

…

…

…

He needed to get something out of the way. In order for him to have a good Halloween he had to request one more thing.

"So Ishizu…"

"Yes?" the Egyptian was preoccupied with wondering how the weather had been changing erratically lately. First it was freezing that frost appeared on the ground and now with days like this it was beautiful to be outside. The park looked magnificent with the colors of red, gold and orange clinging to the branches and the occasionally wind blowing them off, creating a flurry of fall beauty.

Where she lived she only experienced one season all year round and Ishizu enjoyed the change.

"That cop friend of yours…"

"Jahzara?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if she was taking you somewhere today?" the overtone of innocence of the question made Ishizu deeply apprehensive.

"Yes, we're supposed to do 'window shopping' today. How do know that?" she watched the boy started at the question and then laughed nervously.

"Oh…well…I just figured since…" he quickly tried to think of something, "that…well I didn't _really_ know, that's why I asked. The museum's closed today, so I was just curious if you were going out today and the woman cop is the only person you really hang around with." How Mokuba wished he had his brother's ability to mask his emotions, it would come in handy right now.

Ishizu seemed amazed, maybe because he knew so much about her social life?

"You seem to be keeping an eye on me."

"Well…the deal was we're suppose to keep you _safe_ and knowing who you hang around with helps." Mokuba waited anxiously as the woman next to him thought about this carefully.

"I see…" was all she said, Mokuba wasn't sure if that meant 'oh yes that makes perfect sense' or 'you're a liar and I know what you're up to' so he watched her closely as she turned to him, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh…" Mokuba was confused for a moment until he remembered why he brought this conundrum up in the first place, "I just wanted to ask that you won't mention this 'stealing your stuff' thing to her."

"Why is that?" a skeptical eyebrow arched up, Mokuba could've smacked himself right then and there.

_Crap…I just set myself up again. Why did you tell me you were surveying her, Seto?_ After the whole pimp question, his brother made him listen to the recording where the comment came from.

Mokuba had two reactions from it.

One: He laughed when he heard Ishizu say such a thing.

Two: He was shocked and appalled that Seto would be so paranoid.

"Just so nobody overhears it; you know you have a lot of attention on you now because of our involvement." That came out much easier and frankly, Mokuba was very grateful for it.

He wasn't sure if Ishizu accepted it though, she merely stood up and stated, "We should be going." Then walked along the path back to where the limo was parked.

_Please believe me; I think you'd blow a casket if you found __**that**__ out too._ Mokuba prayed and shuffled behind her. Halfway down the path Mokuba stopped in mid-step and had a strange feeling that he was missing something…. He looked at the empty leash in hand.

_Oh crap! Saber! _Mokuba turned around and bolted back to the bench where the dog waited patiently for him. Saber's expression seemed to say 'You completely forgot about me?'

"Well you didn't have to sit there like an oaf." Mokuba muttered, he hooked the collar back on and they went back to the limo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope you have a nice Halloween, Ishizu." Mokuba waved good-bye to her and she smiled kindly back.

"And I hope you'll be replacing your brother as my driving companion." Ishizu said back, which made the teen flush, eyes downcast. Ishizu didn't wait for an answer and shut the door herself. Mokuba sat there staring at the floor for several minutes, until he cursed to himself.

"I wish she didn't make me feel so guilty, Saber." Mokuba whined, the reason? Because just giving Ishizu that new phone out of generosity wasn't the only reason she received it.

_(Flashback)_

"_You know, I resent this idea. Don't you know the meaning of __**privacy**__?" Mokuba scowled looking at the offending piece of plastic._

"_If you're going to complain then I won't let you go hang out with those dorks let alone sleep __**over **__there."_

"_Oh fine!" Mokuba pouted, his brother patted his head and he swiped the hand away. "I'm not happy with this though!"_

"_It's not my fault that you're greedy."_

"_It's not __**my**__ fault either that you're using your authority to get leverage on me!" he watched his brother walk away with a laugh._

"_That's life kiddo."_

_(End Flashback)_

_Man, this sucks._ Mokuba rolled off the seat with a 'thump' in depression, _if I'd known he __**stole**__ her stuff I wouldn't have given her that phone._

The stress was starting to pry at him and Mokuba didn't like it.

"This sucks, I hate being stuck in the middle!" he had to keep a secret from Ishizu about the tracking device in her cell phone and now had to keep the secret that he knew Seto stole from her as well.

He wasn't going to enjoy this Halloween as much as he thought.

* * *

Not sure there's much to explain…hmm…anybody confused about something comment on it! (Although I don't think there's anything confusing here…) and I got that 'Good Morning' greeting from a google search so hopefully it's written correctly. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 


	11. All Hallow's Eve

OMG I actually finished! I'm so excited! I'm not going to explain why this is late, there's too many explanations and I'm sure none nobody's in the mood to hear them.

Right then...

Currently (in this story) Joey is 18, Tristan is 17, Téa is 17, Ryo is 17 and Yugi is 17 as well, also stated before Rebecca is 13 if anyone forgot.

Anyway, Happy 'a tad too early' Halloween! (and no I wasn't trying to make this chapter closer to Halloween, because I got a Christmas part coming up as well and trust me that won't be coming up for quite a while)

Warning: mild violence in this chapter with guns and whatnot.

& Disclaimer: Yugioh and characters don't belong to me, belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and whoever else bought the rights to use it.

* * *

All Hallow's Eve

BANG!

Kaiba punched the sandbag with another loud thud. He was panting and his bangs were plastered to his forehead in sweat. Someone would think that he had been doing this for some number of hours, but he has only been at it for ten minutes.

Pausing to regain his breath he recalled that he was suppose to have his trainer here with him, but that bastard refused to come unless 'he put on some weight and got some sleep' so he fired the fool for having a huge mouth and telling _him_ what to do.

_Who's the boss around here? Everyone's trying to control me._ Kaiba attacked the bag once more, but it didn't go as far from recoil as he would have liked.

Roland was becoming bolder to question about his care, offering to work later hours, asking if he wanted something to eat. _Does he think I'm some chump?_

BANG!

Mokuba always making more than needed for lunch, trying to persuade him to eat, giving him those pleading eyes and saying 'I just don't want you to overwork yourself.'

_I want __**you**__ to go to a boarding school and leave me alone!_

BANG!

_What's the matter?_ The booming voice of his step-father entered his mind like some parasite. _You miss a couple hours of sleep and that gives you the right to nod off during lessons?_

BANG!

The last punch, fueled by the hatred of that voice (and Gozaburo's face sneering in front of his target) made the sandbag snap off and land with a loud thud in front of him. Kaiba collapsed on the bench nearby, panting and wiping his brow with his palm.

_This is getting out of hand._ Kaiba just felt like crap, the past four days were hell. They all were just a blur to him that, of course, was what he initially wanted, to be so exhausted that the memories wouldn't bother him. Instead though, they were coming to him through nightmares and made getting rest near to impossible. Kaiba barely had the energy to complete what was on his schedule.

The worst situation happened yesterday when he actually _thought_ actually _thought_ that his mother was with him in that office. He didn't see her, thankfully, but he…_felt_ her presence in a sense. He smelled her perfume and felt her hand brushed his' that's the kind of _sense_ he got. After he snapped out of it, Kaiba immediately pushed everything he had to do that day and went home to get some sleep.

He'd rather have the memories come to him in nightmares than _hallucinations_ from being so damn fatigued. The idea made him want to laugh at himself, _'Kaiba corp. CEO, Seto Kaiba, sees dead parents in office'_. Yes, the news media would _love_ that.

Today could be possibly considered 'better' than the other four. He didn't feel as tired as he was used to, but still had to complete the work he missed yesterday and finish some long avoided paperwork. Also hearing Gozaburo's bull shit and his past abuse didn't contribute to the situation.

Kaiba's breathing returned to normal and he was wondering how much worse this could get. Suddenly, Kaiba felt his eyes begin to water up and he held his nose, waiting for the abomination.

_That mutt isn't helping me either!_ Kaiba immediately glared as the canine stepped into the gym and halted as their eyes connected. The animal didn't move an inch until Mokuba popped a mess of black hair in and gave him a somber expression.

"The deed's been done." Mokuba spoke in a tone so dark and so out of character to the boy's usual chirpy voice that Kaiba couldn't help but smile slightly. "I'm leaving," and he was gone, but the dog still stood there.

"Mokuba," as soon as he heard his name Mokuba came back into view.

"Yes?" the boy answered, Kaiba didn't say anything just patted the bench and Mokuba slumped over. When he sat down he turned away from his brother in a pout. The smile on Kaiba's face became bigger as he disheveled the mop of obsidian for which he was given a sound of displeasure.

"You're just going to sit there and pout at me." Kaiba concluded, he tried to look his little brother in the eye, but Mokuba turned his head. He shrugged, it wasn't _his_ problem.

…

…

…

"She was nice to me."

"Hm?"

"'The Crazy Egyptian Woman'," Mokuba replied moodily, "we hardly knew each other and she was nice to me."

"People who act polite do so for their own benefits." Mokuba gave his brother the 'that makes no sense' look, the look that he gave him earlier this morning.

_Why was that…? Oh right…the phone…that means today's Halloween and that means…damn it._ It made Kaiba worry that he didn't remember for a second what day it was or the conversation he had with Mokuba a few hours before.

"Why are you doing this to her? It doesn't make any sense." His voice was pleading, it took Kaiba a bit by surprise that this would stress the boy so much.

Something must've gone wrong.

"What happened?" for a moment he saw the fear in Mokuba's violet grey eyes.

"I told you she was nice to me, I have something called **guilt**, Seto." The answer made Kaiba frown though; Mokuba answered the question too quickly. He was covering something up.

Then it dawned on him.

"She knows that I'm having her bugged, doesn't she?" Kaiba's jaw clenched when Mokuba looked away in guilt.

"I didn't _tell_ her…but she might be suspicious."

Kaiba held the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Great." He spat, this day **was** becoming worse.

"You shouldn't even be doing that in the first place." Mokuba defended himself, what he got was a loud muffled sneeze.

"It's for her own good." This time he sneezed five times in a row and when he finished Kaiba pointed to the canine savagely.

"_Out!"_ Kaiba hissed Mokuba was about to defend his dog when to both of their shock Saber walked immediately on command. "Hm…at least you have one pet that listens." Mokuba didn't understand what Kaiba meant at first, but he mulled it over and gave his brother a 'don't make such mean jokes about Noah' look.

"Anyway…" Mokuba was in no doubt that Kaiba made the remark in order to change the subject, "you're having her bugged and now tapping her phone calls it's starting to get a little creepy."

_On top of that you stole her stuff…_

"First of all, I'm not **tapping** her calls; it's calling a **tracking** device, so we know where she is. Second, it's not my problem that Hiroko gets a kick of recording her conversations and shares it with me." Mokuba couldn't believe that Seto completely justified stuff that made Mokuba wonder a few times if he was the stalker.

_Isn't it enough to having an undercover cop following her around?_ Mokuba pondered, but then heard the counterargument. _It didn't help her that one night._

"So…am I in trouble?" Mokuba cringed as Kaiba actually took his time to consider this. _Why can't I keep my mouth shut today?!_

"…No…I shouldn't have sent you out with that knowledge considering your problem with 'guilt' and 'morals'." Kaiba conceded and seem to have a migraine from making the decision.

_Same to you,_ Mokuba simply smiled and gave his brother a hug which Kaiba scowled at, their roles switched completely from before, "So what are you going to do with yourself while your favorite brother goes and hangs out with your arch rival?" He had a big grin and the tall brunet in his' embrace had a huge frown.

"Finishing work from I didn't complete yesterday." Kaiba forced Mokuba to release him by poking Mokuba under his' arms.

"No! Don't tickle me!" the young teen recoiled and fell off the bench in the process.

Kaiba eyed his little brother critically, "Are you alright?" Mokuba pulled himself back onto the bench and rubbed the side of his head.

"Yes," Mokuba said sheepishly, then got an impish grin which Kaiba knew all too well, "You owe me."

"I owe you nothing," Kaiba replied adamantly, "The cell phone was part of our agreement for you to hang out with those losers. Speaking of agreements did you finish your homework?"

Mokuba raised a skeptical eyebrow, "It's the weekend, Seto, and I wasn't given any homework." Mokuba being home schooled basically went through the same work as if he were at school in the first place (if he changed his mind) and didn't receive any homework from his _teacher_. "And that's not what I meant; I could've gone into a concussion a few moments ago." Kaiba glanced at Mokuba with some annoyance as he was used to this 'persuasion through guilt' method he always seemed to use.

"Oh? Maybe you shouldn't make it a habit to fall off your seat then." He smirked when Mokuba scowled.

"If you hadn't of tickled me, I wouldn't have fallen off," Mokuba declared, jumping off his seat and stood before his brother. With authority and a finger pointing at the CEO, Mokuba boldly demanded, "So I say you have to make me breakfast!"

The only movements Kaiba made was a dubious eyebrow arching up and crossing his legs clad in pair of black sweats. Then he uncrossed his legs and said, "We have a chef that is paid to do that."

Mokuba didn't relent and tugged on his sweats pleading, another ploy Kaiba recognized "_Please_, big brother? For old times sake?"

_Those old times when I was __**forced**__ to make you breakfast because our parents would disappear?_

"I have work." Kaiba brushed the insistent hands and the thought away and stood, "Next time you make demands to me, don't whine to me like a spoiled eight year old," and to the CEO's amusement, Mokuba put on a pout just like a child would, sitting on the bench in a huff.

"I'll stop acting like a child when _you_ stop acting like an old man." Mokuba countered, the brunet didn't respond just silently walked out and sneezed, "And start taking allergy pills as well. You're just arrogantly putting yourself through this unnecessary grief." Mokuba felt himself swell with pride, despite his earlier setbacks of having 'loose lips' he sort of stood up to his brother…and got the last word in too!

This was a tiny victory for him, although Kaiba claimed his 'surveillance' on Ishizu was reasonable. Mokuba got the last word in and that meant he got his brother to consider even if by a little.

And what was that?

That Kaiba needed to lighten up and act his age.

Suddenly Kaiba slipped back in and poked the boy in his midsection.

"NO!" Mokuba covered himself and slipped backwards onto the floor once more.

"Let's also add that you need to stay in your seat for more than five minutes, hm?"

_Damn it…_the boy's head throbbed horribly as the sense of pride desecrated to shame. _This sucks!!!_ Now Mokuba had to reflect on what _Kaiba_ said.

And that was….

He needed to grow up and act his age.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later a simple minivan drove down the suburb road. Inside, Mokuba shifted anxiously in his seat and checked his watch as it changed to 4:40.

_I'm so late…_. He silently cursed his brother and his safety precautions. What good was it to drive in a disguised armored truck when he'll be _walking_ with everyone on the streets? Mokuba wouldn't be vaguely surprised that his brother intentionally planned this all along. To make him so late that they'd leave without him and Mokuba would have to come home. _Why is he so tricky?!_

"Are we there yet?" Mokuba asked as his thumbs batted together in silence.

"Almost, Mr. Mokuba," Roland assured him, "would you like that we go through the precautions before we—?"

"You and Fubeta will accompany me on foot, the van will be following, and if there's trouble we're to immediately go to the company building. _I know_." Mokuba replied, rolling his eyes. _God knows how many times Seto told me._

Suddenly the boy jumped up and screamed, "STOP!" the van screeched to a halt and Mokuba jumped out. He heard Roland yell after him, but he really didn't care and bolted up to the Turtle Game Shop. Outside, a group of teens dressed in Halloween outfits were about to leave. "HEY!" he called out to them; they all turned in bewilderment and were still confused when Mokuba approached.

"Well, look who decided ta show up." Joey was the first to respond and it was with contempt. Mokuba slowed, saw the disapproving looks directed at him and he could only frown slightly.

"I'm really sorry about being late," he apologized when the expressions didn't change he continued, "My brother kept me." And that seemed to be the only excuse they needed.

"Dat bastard—"

"Joey!" Yugi scolded, but Joey ignored him.

"What he do?"

"Well…" it seemed Mokuba had backed himself into a corner again. "Seto went over safety precautions more than he needed too…"

"That's understandable; he's just caring about your safety." Yugi came to the defense.

"Yeah, but does Money Bags thinks we're stupid—and don't remark on dat, Genius Girl," Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him, "None of us are in da mood ta be blow ta pieces, but we're not afraid of the little punks ta ruin our plans."

"Oh such valiant words, Joseph." Rebecca took her chance to put in her two sense.

"Shuddup." 'Joseph' scowled at her and she responded with an impish grin.

"So…it's ok if I can still go with you guys, right?"

"Of course you can, Mokuba!" Yugi told him.

"You're here aren't ya?" Joey said next, "Ya might as well as come."

Mokuba had quickly left his belongings inside the shop and they went into the marked safety areas of the city. Along the way Mokuba mused about his companions' choice of outfits.

Rebecca's he noticed immediately and she wore red robes as well as carried a wooden staff; Mokuba assumed she was dressed as her duel monster Fire Princess. Then again she was babbling this to him explaining she wanted to match with Yugi—dressed as Dark Magician—but found Dark Magician Girl's outfit 'too revealing' for her taste.

"So dressing up as Fire Princess at least makes us go together a little better, don't you think?" she beamed at him and Mokuba swore he felt his heart thump out of his chest.

"Uh…yeah, absolutely." He could only agree with a soft mumble, the only downside to this conversation was Rebecca had attached herself like a leech to Yugi's arm.

Téa was dressed as a witch, nothing unusual. Joey was dressed as a mafia man with a scruffy suit that only a lackey would wear nothing unusual. Actually, it was kind of the same thing he wore himself, but his suit was to match with his security guards and his was _Italian silk_. Tristan was dressed as a knight, nothing unusual, although Mokuba swore he recalled Tristan wearing that getup from before.

Now Bakura's costume made Mokuba scratch his head. His hair was dyed blond like Yugi's and wearing some orange vest and pants with a blue undershirt. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"Uh…Bakura?" Bakura looked back to him with clear pain etched on his face.

"Yes?"

"What…are you…dressed as?"

Bakura coughed something out that Mokuba had him to ask him repeat the answer again.

"Supersaiyan." He said way too quickly and the ebony haired boy furrowed his brow.

"What?" and Mokuba noticed Joey and Tristan were snickering on either side of Bakura.

Then Bakura turned on him, "I'm dressed as a super saiyan, because these two," he motioned to the two still snickering, "made me."

Mokuba was still, extremely, utterly confounded.

"They made a bet before you came," Téa began to explain, "That if Joey could beat Bakura in a duel, he'd have to dress as a super saiyan. You can guess who won."

"I think these gits were planning it much longer than they let on." Then Bakura added, "They had the hair spray and outfit all ready!"

Joey looked horrified, _"Bakura! Such language."_

"Well I'm mad at you two! I didn't even want to go out in the first place. I don't want to be blown to pieces!"

That would explained why Bakura was so fidgety from the beginning.

"So what, you were going to stay at the shop with Gramps?" Tristan spoke for the first time since Mokuba was there.

"I've had invigorating conversations with Yugi's grandfather; I would have been more than fine."

"_Please,"_ Joey jeered. "I saw gramps havin' an _invigoratin'_ conversation with a poster."

"Joey, he was reminiscing about something, you left and he didn't realize it," Yugi explained desperately. "I've explained that to you a thousand times."

Joey merely waved him off with a 'yeah, 'yeah' and suddenly became fixated on the houses ahead of them. There were yellow 'do not cross' streamers that instead read 'safety zone'.

"They're not serious." Joey laughed as soon as he saw them.

Tristan quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "You think they were planning this all along?"

"Must've, I can see it," Joey scanned the area with his fingers formed together like a picture frame. "Cops in cahoots with da terrorists and promoting for dis Halloween _candy BOMBS_! They're an _EXPLOSIVE_ taste in your mouth!"

"Could you not say 'bombs' and 'explosive' so loud?" Bakura whispered frantically. "Those officers are looking at us."

"Oh please, they're not going to bomb someplace that's swarming with cops." Tristan the knight dismissed and both he and Joey waved brightly to the cops. They gave them cold, sharp glares.

"Think you idiots! You're acting like smart asses, maybe they think we're not the bombers, but they think you'll do other juvenile crap." Téa snapped with a hard glare. The two guys were definitely intimidated.

_Wow, I guess that Téa's living up to be a witch._ Mokuba mused. He heard Joey trying to defend himself, then Yugi reasoning with everyone that they should try to have a good time and not fight, but the only thing that Mokuba truly noticed was finally Rebecca was separated from Yugi. _Here's my chance…_

…

_I'm gonna go over there and talk to her…right…NOW!_

…

His feet were glued firmly to the ground.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Roland inclined his head, Mokuba mumbled an 'I'm fine' and continued to be fixated on the ground.

_Oh come on you idiot, move!_ He glanced nervously to where Rebecca was, only to his surprise she was standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing? Is there something interesting on the ground?" she gave him an inquiring stare. Mokuba could honestly say it was the cutest thing he ever saw.

"Well I—uh I'm…" he was drawing blanks and he cursed his horrible luck today. She still gazed at him and as the silence wore on, it became more awkward and Mokuba wished he could die right on the spot. "Shoelaces untied." He mumbled and bent down to 'fix' his shoelaces.

"Well…whenever you're finished, we'll be at that house, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." His whispered softly and nearly gagged when he heard her sing Yugi's _pet name_.

_This Halloween's gonna suck._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Never again…_She wearily entered the apartment room and dropped the clothes she was forced to purchase. _Never again will I go to the mall._

Ishizu sunk onto her couch and idly shuffled through one bags. There was that horrible burgundy halter dress inside. The woman suppressed a shudder and traced the colored designs with her finger.

She knew that Jahzara had good intentions when inviting her to go shopping and normally Ishizu did enjoy doing so. The only problem was Domino had different taste in fashion than what was acceptable back home.

_I'll probably never be able to wear this when I return to Cairo._ Ishizu unceremoniously dropped the dress into the bag and pushed it away with her foot. _People were not meant to go shopping for seven hours._ She rubbed her eyes, relaxed out on the couch and decided that watching a horror movie beat waiting for her own horror to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

_Normally when Kaiba had his flashbacks, he always remembered it through his eyes…well his younger self. This time around he looking in at the memory like he was watching a television…and he couldn't tear his eyes away from it._

_He watched his seven year old self, filling a plastic jack-o-lantern with random pieces of confectionaries. Seto had a smile on his face, of course he did, he was only seven and a certain two people had promised to take them out for Halloween. Suddenly, something tiny zoomed over to his side and grabbed a hold of his shirt, wailing all the way._

"_Mokie, why are you screaming?" the boy asked a tad weary, he loved his little brother to bits, but he was a handful at times._

_It took the two year old a few seconds to settle down and he finally blurted, "T-there monsters outside!" what black hair wasn't covering the baby's face, he hid against Seto's shirt. "Protect me, Set-toe!"_

_The seven year old couldn't resist but smile and stroke the obsidian hair. "It's ok, Mokie, it's just kids in costumes." He walked towards the front door with Mokuba in tow behind him, clinging to his sweater vest._

"_Noooo, monsters!" baby Mokuba wailed and Seto calmly shushed him._

"_No more screaming, Mokie." Seto quieted him and opened the door to kids around his age dressed in costumes._

"_Trick-or-Treat!" they wailed and shoved their bags with eagerness to him. Seto gave them a tiny smile and dropped the candies into their bags._

"_Have a Happy Halloween." He called as they left, they didn't turn around. Kaiba watched the longing in the boy's eyes. Yes, that time when he wanted friends and play with kids his own age, but his high IQ made a huge gap between him and other kids. Also he was recently pulled out of school, his parent's couldn't afford to keep Mokuba at a daycare any longer and the one old lady in the building who watched them was in a wheelchair not the kind of condition to be in when watching a rambunctious two year old. So it was all up to him to watch his baby brother. _

"_Mom and Dad will be coming home soon, Mokie," Seto said more to himself than his little brother. "Then we can go out and trick-or-treat."_

_Mokuba shook his head, "I don't wanna, there monsters out there!"_

_Kaiba watched his child self shake his head as if to rid something bothersome from his mind. __**That's right, kid, don't get your hopes up. They always lied before, what makes that one time any different?**_

"_Well, how about instead he watch Jack?"_

_The child immediately forgot the 'monsters' and squeaked with delight, "YEAH!" and tottered out the room, Seto had a sneaking suspicion that Mokuba had watched it not too long ago. It was barely two minutes when the infant came back with the DVD in hand._

"_I love watching, Jack!" _

"_Now, Mokie, you know his entire name, what is it?" Seto prodded as he put the disk inside the old DVD player and they sat in front of the small television._

"_Jack Skellington!" Mokuba chirped and bounced on Seto's lap._

_He ruffled the child's hair affectionately, "Good boy."_

_Yes, that's exactly the way it should be, how it has __**always**__ been. Him and Mokuba, they had never needed anyone else and they still don't need anyone else._

_Kaiba watched his younger self smiling as Mokuba started to sing lamely to the songs. It was only his brother that ever made him smile during that time._

_Then __**they**__ came and ruined everything._

_It must've been their second time watching the movie when their door was suddenly thrown open._

"_Mommy!" Mokuba scuttled from Seto's lap and wrapped his tiny arms around the woman's legs._

_Kaiba felt this strange sensation pass through him, the kind that pained his heart. He forgot how beautiful she was. Her eyes were the same violet hue as Mokuba's and her hair was the same color, except hers was sleek and not a bushy mess. Her face had that feminine roundness and the only thing they both inherited from her, a soft smile. She looked much disheveled at the moment, but smiled and lifted Mokuba into her arms._

"_Mi Querido." She rocked her baby and gave him repeated kisses on his cheek._

_Mokuba giggled and snuggled his face under her chin, "Te querido, mamá." He squeaked out that made her laugh softly and apply another kiss to his cheek._

_**That's what I use to say to her.**_

_Then that beaming smile turned to him and he realized how much he missed her smile. "I'm so sorry for being late, Setito" She kneeled to his level and brushed a kiss on his forehead. He swore he could smell that sweet floral perfume as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sure there's still some time to go around the building if you want."_

"_Good evening, Otou-san." Seto noticed the tall man enter with the briefcase. Where Mokuba looked like his mother Seto looked just like his father. The man had his brown hair slicked back and was wearing his usual work suit. His face was very somber and he smiled rarely, but Seto knew his father smiled with his eyes. Dad reminded Seto of a bear, intimidating on the outside, but protecting and loving for his family.._

_Tonight though there was no smile in his eyes, just wariness, like Seto's simple greeting was trying to catch him off guard. "Did you have a hard day at work?" he asked politely and did what he always did, took his father's briefcase and placed it at the table._

"_It's gotten better." Kaiba didn't see his father's expression, he couldn't this were his memories, he only remembered what he saw and Seto had his backed turned to them. But Seto heard a soft smooch of a kiss then, Dad replied vaguely, "Isn't it late for the baby to be awake?"_

"_Set-toe said if I was a good boy I could stay up and watch Jack!" Dad didn't seem to listen and stopped the movie still playing._

"_Seto, this movie's going to give him nightmares."_

"_It's a Disney movie, Otou-san, I didn't think it would be scary."_

"_Maybe you should think about what you show your brother a little more." When Seto looked at Dad for that first time he saw the coldness and indifference in his eyes. His mother looked on pathetically, biting her lip like a scared girl._

"_I'm sorry, Dad, it won't happen again." Dad grunted and stuck the disk back into its case._

"_I'm going to throw this away, Adena, why don't you put the boys to bed?" and he walked out. Seto never thought he ever saw his mother so sad in her life._

"_Come along, Setito, you need to brush your teeth." She nearly sobbed the words, rushing down the one hallway with Mokuba patting her face and saying._

"_It's ok, Mommy, don't cwie."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba opened his eyes and wondered where the hell he was and why did he feel cold? It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness of his office. The paperwork he had finished a few minutes before falling asleep in exhaustion served as his pillow.

He wearily pushed away from the desk and stiffly stood up. Once again Kaiba shivered from the cold breeze when he turned he noticed one of the giant class windows was open.

_Mokuba…_He thought his brother's name with great aversion and slammed the window closed. This time was better, well it was _different_ and different was better in this case. _I guess the old man actually left behind something useful. _Shuffling through the drawer of the desk Kaiba found the tiny subscription bottle. _Good thing they didn't help the old fool in the least._

Kaiba then opened the bottle and took one of the pills.

It was a weakness to fawn on strangers to help one with their troubles; one can get taken advantage of and in the end one's skeletons become apart of the media circus. It was also a weakness to rely on medication to make one feel better. That person either becomes dependent or the doctor puts something in it to make them sicker.

In this case Kaiba chose the 'under the counter' medication from his late 'father'.

Loud scraping across his fine tiled floor made Kaiba clench his jaw and look upon the atrocity entering his office and in a rush, well as fast as a canine with healing injuries could run.

"What do you want?" Kaiba snapped covering his mouth with his hand. The dog simply groaned and paced around him impatiently, "You want to go out? Fine then,"

_Maybe you'll get lost out there._ He walked towards the door, but the canine blocked his path.

"Get out of the way!" the teen growled and swatted Saber away. This animal was starting to grate his nerves because now it was staying as far away from the door as possible. "You're not staying in my office if that's what you're getting at you little—"

The CEO honestly could say that his heart jutted into his throat as gunfire went off. _What the fuck?!_ The couch became his shield as he fell in haste behind it, but soon rapid stream of bullets broke through it like wet tissue paper.

A few good swear words came from his mouth as his next barrier became the bookcase. There he somehow shoved the giant shelf onto his assailants who were crushed with a deafening crash.

With caution, Kaiba look over at the unconscious attackers and realized they were wearing ridiculous Halloween masks. Also they barely looked to be sixteen both with machine guns just out of their grasp.

The brunet wanted to scream and laugh all at once. _How is it this conceivable?_ He kicked the weapons from their limp hands. _How could a bunch of little brats get past a security system __**I**__ designed?_

Unless…

Kaiba hurried to his laptop and swore at the gun-filled system, he tried the—coincidentally—untouched phone. It was dead. _Little bastards took the power out and there are probably more of these little slim balls running around._

Like on cue, he heard voices coming closer.

_Just great, _in a rush, Kaiba slid his bullet-proof briefcase from under the desk and hastily opened it to find….

_What the--? _Kaiba picked up the stun gun incredulously, _where the fuck's my gun?_ Then he noticed a sticky note attached: I'm taking your gun, because it's dangerous and I don't want you to hurt people, Love Mokuba.

The brunet growled loudly, but didn't waste time. He took the gun, grabbed a flashlight and shoved a piece of wall aside to another corridor, "Let's go, you mongrel." Kaiba didn't know how, but that stupid dog was still alive and trotted into the passage.

He pulled the wall shut behind him and Kaiba was in darkness once again. It took him a moment to get the flashlight working, but as soon as the beam of light illuminated his passage, the CEO followed the route and planned his next move.

He needed to get the back-up generator on for the power and then he can work his way outside to the security guard's post and reboot the security system that way. Kaiba wasn't certain how many of these kid's there were, if they were all inside the house or how long they've been inside. Kaiba wasn't even sure the current time was.

Hopefully the mansion will do what it was designed to do and get the brats lost. Although his room was further back in the mansion walls, so maybe they somehow got old blueprints of the house. Still he had a lot of things changed since Gozaburo's time and what the hell was that security guard doing anyway?

Kaiba stopped as the corridor branched off into multiple hallways. He chose the one closest to the left, the one that sloped down into the basement. Oh yes, the basement, where many of his 'punishments' took place and the brunet wouldn't even know about the generator if it wasn't for those many trips downstairs.

Finally, he faced a blocked wall where Saber was circling around anxiously. Kaiba held his breath, pushed the dog away and shoved the wall away with some difficultly. With loud thud, the piece of plaster fell away and he allowed the light to dance around the cellar.

There, adjacent to him sat the ancient machinery. Walking over to it, Kaiba touched the dusty surface. _You better work, you piece of junk._

He barely had to tinker with it for one minute when it sprang to life and he hurried back into the passage. When making his way back up, lights that lined the walls flickered with a bright flash. Kaiba covered his eyes from the abrupt brightness, but inwardly smirked. _Now to get outside,_

Getting out of the mansion was very simple as well. He had done it before and avoided masses of security guards. Only this time around it was some crazy kids with machine guns, no big difference.

_I knew it._ Kaiba looked around the empty lawn with the two 'clearance' gates were wide open. All those little monsters were running around his mansion, it was absolutely perfect. _I'll make them pay for trying to ambush me in my own home._

Silently, he worked his way over his the security station and discovered the door wide open. The first thing he saw was giant red splattered on the wall and the security guard slumped up against it.

_Ah crap,_ Kaiba checked the guard critically, who was holding a bloodied towel to his side. He gave the guard a light kick and the man groaned in pain, "You do realize you're fired after this, right?"

"Do you realize that you'll be dead after this?" Kaiba spun around with the gun in his hand to see someone sitting in the chair.

"Who are you?" the demanded, but the man only laughed.

"Take a closer look; see if you don't recognize me." The man wore the Kaiba corp. security getup with a giant gut and large hairy chin. The rest of the wiry black hair and maniacal grin gave Kaiba the impression of a badly assembled scarecrow.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you're suppose to take the next shift for this guy," The freak scarecrow nodded with that wicked grin. "Well that changes everything, _you're _fired."

He snickered wickedly. "You expect to take me out with a _stunning gun?_ Sure you may paralyze me long enough to escape…"

"Trust me, I wouldn't run from some piece of scum like _you_," Kaiba snapped at his former employee. "I'm curious though, what exactly are you gaining from killing me? Revenge? Hired to assassinate me? Trying to 'overthrow the overlords that have used you'? "

The large man barely got out of the chair and was chuckling. "I suppose it's the second choice. Although not quite, you could say it's more of an _initiation. _

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He laughed again and placed a finger between his lips. "It's a secret," He whispered and aim his gun right at Kaiba's head. "Farwell, Mr. Kaiba."

Multiple gunshots echoed out through the night.

Indeed this Halloween sucked.

* * *

Oooooooh, cliff hanger and it'll probably take several months before I update again, ain't I a bitch? 

I'm just kidding of course.

The only thing you probably want to know is the Spanish they basically speak is 'my darling' and 'i love you mom' and that 'Setito' thing which my friend who takes Spanish has assured me is right. So tell me what you think if you want.


	12. Anniversary

Wow this sure didn't take long...and I hope the humor I added to this makes you laugh as much as it made me.

Oh and not have people yell at me 'EVIL WOMAN!'

Yugioh belong to Kazuki Takahashi and not me, so don't take the story as actual truth, that's why it called a fanfiction.

* * *

Anniversary

November 7.

Mokuba walked out of the Kaiba corp. building, the mansion was still being repaired from the damage. He was dressed in a black sweater and pants with a bouquet of white lilies bundled in his arms. A soft nudge to his side indicated that Saber had trotted past him. Sighing deeply, the young teen skulked to the limo where Hiroko was holding the door.

_Why did this have to happen?_

"What kept you?" Kaiba flatly muttered. Mokuba was certain that his brother would have said more, but didn't so because it would require breathing in a heavy scent of perfume.

Mokuba wanted to reply snidely that he woke him five in the morning and forced him to shower, dress and eat in less than thirty minutes. Mokuba didn't though and it was for two reasons. One, although he wasn't fond of his brother at that moment in time he was still relieved that he didn't join his parents. Two, after the drill sergeant wake-up call Mokuba went back to sleep and declined to wake up until a normal hour.

Now they were leaving late morning to early afternoon and thankfully they weren't bombarded by the press. The attack on the Kaiba mansion was a huge hit for the news media and repeatedly the story was told just like this. The teens infiltrated the Kaiba mansion with aid from one of Mr. Kaiba's security guards, who knocked out the power and were trying to set the household aflame. Mr. Kaiba went about returning the power on and was confronted by the mutinous employee. The man had the gun aimed at him, ready to take Mr. Kaiba's life.

And what was the exciting conclusion to this?

Saber bit the guard's arm, he misfired a few times, dropped the gun and—ironically—the dog's sneak assault made the guard go into cardiac arrest.

In other words: A dog scared the living crap out of him, _literally._

The only injury sustained to Mr. Kaiba was one of the bullets ricocheted and grazed his arm.

Mokuba choked back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Mokuba grinned as he tried to control his hysteria.

Things just kept getting better after that.

Saber was now officially their pet since he 'saved' his brother's life (although Seto could have said 'boo' and gotten the same result). The dog had all the benefits that Kaiba denied before. The CEO took allergy pills, hired a personal dog trainer, had Saber completely pampered and now looked just like a purebred along with a sapphire studded collar. Occasionally—if he thought no one was looking—Kaiba would give Saber a quick pat on the head.

Mokuba glanced quickly at his brother, but the brunet seemed to be brooding. When he looked at Kaiba's face thoroughly Mokuba was ready to roll on the floor laughing. Even though Kaiba was 'lost in thought' his' eyes looked all puffy and his face was set in complete discomfort.

"Are the allergy pills working?" Mokuba had to be careful and mask the amusement in his voice; he was given a death glare.

After several agonizing seconds Kaiba turned to his window and sniffed on reflex. Mokuba thought he was being given the silent treatment, but then he heard his brother mutter, "That woman's going to pay for this."

Well Ishizu didn't believe in sympathy, a few days after the attack she poured all of her perfume into the limo seats. Kaiba was confounded as to how she got the perfume back and that's where the inquisition began. Mokuba was, in a sense, surgically attached by the hip to his brother.

Unless it was for walking Saber (accompanied) Mokuba was not allowed to go anywhere, period. His cell phone and credit card were taken away, Pierre was fired and as of now they were forced to share the limo with Ishizu. That meant everything had to be situated that they _never_ came into contact with her again, especially after the whole perfume thing. Sure, she paid to fix the soiled seats, but the smell still lingered.

Mokuba only watched Kaiba pull out the container of allergy pills and take another before he sighed and turned to the window.

Today was a dark, dreary day. Gray clouds hung low in the sky and instituted upon what used to be the beauty of fall a realization that the death of winter was coming soon. It was fitting, in a way, on this very day their parents went on to the otherworld after a brutal car accident.

_I wonder if it was this gloomy during the funeral, _Mokuba pondered and shrugged, he was only a toddler, he couldn't remember.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

_He remembered everything perfectly. The funeral was on November 17, a Thursday, the day was just as bleak and destitute as all the days since their death, in Seto's mind anyway. It was raining, he heard the thunder rolling, and a large group of black was gathered around the burial spot. He didn't know who they were and he didn't care, he was so fixated on the deep graves only loud whimpering snapped him from his thoughts._

_"They going in the holeys?" Mokuba let his round face look tearfully at the holes, Seto simply nodded and tightened his hold over his brother's shoulder, "Why they going in there, Seto?"_

_"…don't worry, Mokie, we'll be fine without them."_

_"Seto?"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Hey, you there?"

Kaiba turned to Mokuba's questioning gaze. They were in the graveyard, the door was open and even Hiroko seemed confounded.

"Why this sudden need to visit their graves?" Kaiba demanded looking back out the depressing weather.

Mokuba looked at him surprised, "…I don't know, it's been three years…I guess I just wanted to give respects properly."

The words made Kaiba's blood boil. _Properly__**?! I **__never__did__it__** PROPERLY?!**_

"Then go and pay your _respects._"

"…You're not coming?" was the nervous reply.

"No." Kaiba answered bluntly, "Make your visit quick, I need to get back to work."

"…ok…" he barely heard the whisper as Mokuba edged out from his side, Saber followed him. As soon was the door shut, Kaiba covered his face with his hands in pain.

_(Flashback)_

_After the funeral they were told to sit on a bench while all of their 'relatives' decided who would take guardianship of them. Seto didn't know any of them both grandparents from either side were gone from some illness or another. Dad was an only child just like his parents; Mom had a sister, great aunts or uncles and several cousins. They came all the way from Spain to the funeral._

_Now these strangers were deciding their future, it made Seto sick._

"_Seto," Mokuba whispered softly, "Are we going to go home soon?"_

"_We can't go home, Mokie." Seto whispered this as well, although he didn't understand why he did._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because Mom and Dad are gone, we need adults to take care of us," Mokuba knotted his brow, "It's a big person rule, that's all." Seto explained simply, any other explanation would confuse him more._

_Mokuba nodded, and then asked, "Are we going with Auntie, then?"_

_He remembered shuddering at the thought, "I forgot to mention that we need a responsible adult to take care of us."_

"_What's re-spos-zible?"_

"_When someone asks you to do something and trust you to do it good, and when you do, it's called being responsible. Auntie wouldn't be responsible."_

"…_because…she…wouldn't take care of us good?"_

_He patted the child's head, "That's the basic idea of it, but listen Mokie, no matter where we go we'll always be together no matter what."_

_He remembered those giant eyes looking at him with awe, "You promise?"_

_Seto nodded and wrapped his arms around Mokuba. "Of course, you mean everything to me."_

_(End Flashback)_

Hiroko was shifting through a newspaper when he noticed his employer slip out the vehicle. He simply shrugged it off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba was sure provoking the memories would remind him of that night, the last night he saw them alive. As he passed the numerous graves, it felt more like the day of the funeral when they trudged towards the newly dug graves. Kaiba passed the same tombstones reading the names he read eleven years ago.

Then he felt it.

The overwhelming grief Kaiba hid away for the sake of being strong for Mokuba. Securing a sheltered life for him, so Mokuba could have a childhood, one Kaiba could never have.

The past was done, so why did it haunt him?

He finally found them.

Mokuba stood still over the two graves, his face was bowed and he didn't turn as loud crunching leaves gave away Kaiba's presence.

"You're crying aren't you?" he demanded softly, when the boy didn't respond he pulled his arms around Mokuba's shoulders, "You can cry now, but I won't accept it any other time, understood?" Kaiba felt the wetness of his tears wet his coat and tightened his grip on him.

_I suppose you have every right to cry._

Not only did Adena and Daisuke Nozomi die that day, their eight year old son died too.

So Mokuba's tears would be the only thing mourning the past and the innocence lost. While Kaiba watched stone-faced and suppressing memories long since forgotten.

"Don't worry, Mokuba, we're still fine without them."

…

And some distance away, Saber was doing his business on a pine tree.

* * *

Jeez, I just killed the mood didn't I? 


	13. Round 3

Tada! Got a new chapter and I've also created a poll if anyone wants to check it out. (It'd be much appreciated if you did).

Happy turkey genocide day!

* * *

Round 3

The ride back was horribly quiet, Mokuba wanted to asked his brother something dreadfully important, but the last thing Kaiba said made him resist.

'_We still don't need them' does that mean you don't want to talk about them?_

"…Seto?" his brother continued to stare blankly out the window, so Mokuba did the same.

…

"What is it?"

…

"What were they like?" both Kaiba brothers were persistent with looking out the windows and not making eye contact, "I can hardly remember them anymore."

"I'm not surprised, they were never home."

Mokuba mulled it over, "That was because…they both worked, right?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"What's that suppose to me?" Mokuba questioned, for the first time in a long time Kaiba smirked.

Then Kaiba sneezed and that brought him back to his senses, "Mokuba, what are you trying to prove by trying to bring them back to life?"

"I'm not—"

He cut him off, "They're in the past, and unimportant to our future so just let them fade away like useless information."

For that one moment Mokuba felt a pang of anger at his brother. "I'm sure they were better parents than _Gozaburo._" Mokuba retorted Kaiba just scoffed.

"Our druggie Aunt was better than Gozaburo, but we're not calling her up inviting her over for tea, are we?" the sarcasm just oozed from his voice and Kaiba was getting a headache if they had this conversation any longer.

"So what? You're ashamed of them? Want to sweep them away? Want to forget them, but remember what Gozaburo did to us?" Both Kaiba brothers' patience was becoming very strained.

_You don't get it, you'll never get it._ Kaiba felt something desecrate at that point in time. Was it expectation? Hope? He wasn't sure, but he knew that Mokuba could be an old man and he would still think like a naïve child.

"Well, you might be ready to forget them, but I'm not." He listened to the moody answer for his silence.

He wanted to laugh.

"Pull over."

"Where are you going?" Kaiba nearly laughed from Mokuba's demand. How_dare_ he take that tone with him, Mokuba was becoming extremely cocky.

Kaiba stepped out without looking or answering him, "Make sure he gets back to the company building _without _any side trips." He said to Hiroko and slammed the door.

He was halfway down the street when heard the boy yell, "Where are you going?!"

"Building, walking." He answered flatly taking long strides, but the limo easily kept up.

"Why?"

"If I have to smell that shit for five more minutes I think my head will explode."

"Seto…" this time it was pleading and Kaiba finally looked at him. _Just like her…_

"Good-bye, Mokuba." then went completely the opposite direction of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes, very rarely, but sometimes when life felt meaningless Kaiba asked: Why did he hate himself so much? Back then, when he was young, why did he hate that part of himself so much that he never wanted to look back?

After sometime, more specific Battle City, he discovered the answer. Even more specifically when Mokuba demanded why things couldn't go back the way they were.

The answer was simple: he had no control. When he was Seto Nozomi he was trapped in an unstable household unable to leave because of his responsibility for Mokuba, of his naivety of the world and the foolish hope that everything would go back to normal.

When he was Seto the orphan, trapped at the orphanage because their family didn't want anything to do with them, his promise to Mokuba that prevented him from being adopted a long time ago, after that Seto got sick of waiting and decided to get them out of there and start a new life.

Even through his own choice he was trapped as Seto the heir to Kaiba corp. that time he refused to leave because he was making sure they got everything they deserved, a secure future for Mokuba and a personal vendetta to make that bastard's life a living hell.

In short, he didn't like having absolutely no control, especially with things concerning his life.

Good thing he didn't think about these things too much.

With his little musing Kaiba had vaguely taken street after street. Frankly he wasn't surprised when he noticed the curious glances given to him and the whispered questions: Isn't that Seto Kaiba? I don't know he's not wearing his trench coat. Wasn't his house attacked by those teen bombers? Don't you think he'd be more paranoid and not walk so openly on the streets?

_Morons all of them,_

That wasn't bothering him though. What bothered him was what that psycho said 'it was an initiation'. What, for that little group of merry brats? It didn't make any sense….

He finally bothered to look to see where he was.

…

Today was a really funny day.

He was standing right across the street to Domino Museum and those damn gray clouds decided to let loose some freezing rain.

_You've got to be…_

"Fuck you, weather! Fuck you!" Kaiba screamed, he doubt anyone could hear him for everyone was taking cover and even if anyone could, he didn't care at that point.

Then he heard amused laughter right behind him and the rain stopped pounding his head.

_Oh great…_.

"This is a familiar setting, is it not?" Kaiba felt a dreadful headache coming as he turned with a scowl to the person behind him.

"You're not going to start ranting that this was fate." The smile never faded as she shook her head.

"With you, I can only say it is an interesting coincidence."

"At least you're making sense." They stood there and gave each other glares for an eternity.

"Would you care to go inside to get shelter from the rain?"

"Whatever."

And they started to walk, but not before he grabbed the umbrella from her.

"How have you been?"

"I'm not dead, if that's what you mean."

…

"I'm curious, Kaiba."

_Here we go._

"What brings you here when for the past week you have so fervently been avoiding my presence?"

"In the beginning we didn't run into each other for nearly a month. Where have you gotten this idea that _I've_ been avoiding _you_?"

"You appeared to be very disgruntled with the perfume antic."

"Is that what you're calling it?" he was amused, "I think you'd be pissed off if someone accused you of stealing _perfume_ of all things."

"You demanded that I should not wear it."

"And you thought it was amusing to soil my seats with it? That's some strange logic."

"The perfume was stolen from me."

Kaiba felt pain throbbing right under his left eye socket. "We've already had this argument; we resolved the conflict I'm not getting into this _again._" A heated silence and glares, then her sigh broke the tension.

"You're right, I apologize, it was very immature the way I handled the situation."

He hadn't expected that answer, but nonetheless he scoffed, "You apologize, so you expect me to forgive you?"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness." Another answer he didn't expect. "I'm disappointed with myself for reacting to the situation so poorly. Please understand, my patience has been growing thin since this started and having something I assumed stolen by room service appear from your brother's pocket didn't help my nerves."

_Didn't help my nerves when you called me a pimp, stupid bitch…_

"I don't care about your excuses, if you think my security's unreliable—"

She interrupted him, "I never said—"

He interrupted her, "Don't _ever_ cut me off again," she was taken aback by the anger in those words. "Why don't you go get your little bureau to send you guards?"

"Do you think I have not attempted that already, Kaiba?" Kaiba heard the fury rising in her words. "They denied my request for they believe that the _threat_ only exists in my head."

"I can understand why they'd think that." There was an edge in his tone; he normally spoke with superiority when he insulted her.

She calmed down and asked softly, "Did my last statement deserve this sudden hostility?" His jaw clenched and he looked ahead with simmering silence. "I only meant that if we continue to meet we can be reasonable of each other, despite our obvious antipathy. Does that seem unreasonable to you, Kaiba?" Ishizu took a deep breath, she had planned to say this a few days ago and she needed the peace if this was to continue.

Kaiba looked to be in pain as he muttered, "No."

She felt relief, "I'm glad to hear—"

"I'm not angry at what you said. This weather just puts me in a bad mood." He looked ahead miserably as silence became their companion once more.

…

"Yes, I suppose the weather can do that to a person." She noticed that he didn't look good at all. The depressing atmosphere made Ishizu note how pale he was and the dark circles that would resemble bruises. She assumed it was stress at work; she was familiar with it as well.

"You never did answer my question, Kaiba."

"You asked me a lot of questions, so specify which one."

"Why did you come here?" They had stood there during their entire argument and moved along when nearly struck by a wave of water.

He glanced cautiously around, "In here." He took a sharp turn, leaving Ishizu to be assaulted by the downpour.

"Kaiba!" the woman snapped and hurried in his direction. Kaiba had swipe away the smirk that was tugging his lips upward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was uncalled for." Ishizu shook her soaked coat in vain and placed it along the radiator next to where they sat down. The café was…tiny, but had a nice homey feel to it, with a couch and glass coffee tables. If she had ever been inside the store called Starbucks Ishizu would say it was a tiny version of it.

"Really, I just thought you were slow." Then he purposely threw his black trench coat on hers'. "I've been mulling this over since Halloween." He liked to get to the point.

"It's about the mutinous security guard, then?" Ishizu fixed the coats on the radiator; Kaiba noted the blue blouse and black pencil skirt with approval. She looked partially normal, except for the gold beads.

"I asked him his motives; he said it was an initiation." She froze halfway spreading the coats neatly on the heater.

The woman gazed at him with keen interest in her eyes. "What do you think it means?"

"That those kids weren't working alone, somebody else is behind this."

"Yes, that has been speculated…"

"I also think whoever that person is, is your stalker." He noticed the surprise dance across her eyes, but she remained stoic.

"What has made you come to this conclusion?"

"It's been barely _a month_ since those brats started. First, they were radical protestors campaigning to _save_ small businesses targeting random cars then they become anti-capitalist trying to financially destroy big business by bombing their buildings and homes—or more correctly _only mine_? Also in such a short amount of time they've suddenly conjured up initiations that you'd hear about in old cults or street gangs?

"The reasonable explanation why you're stalker hasn't been caught and those kids became such a threat is he's high on the social ladder or a terrorist and why I was the only one personally bombed in his home, trying to get rid of your security." When he finished her lips were turned in a frown as she placed her hands on her lap.

"You must realize there are several contradictions to your idea."

"My brother's told me many times what they were to the point that he says I'm paranoid and too arrogant to believe someone could break my security."

Amusement was in her voice as she said, "I could understand why he'd think that, you're very prideful."

"Are you saying I've made this up to protect my pride?" her smile was starting to irritate him. He wanted to wipe it off her face.

"Honestly, the idea is reasonable, but isn't liable _because_ of that."

"Hn…that's so _logical_ of you." Kaiba's mockery made her laugh lightly; Kaiba wasn't as amused.

"Yes, I suppose to you that was a very logical conclusion for me to make. Although it concerns me that _you_ of all people would put so much faith behind an assumption without fool-proof facts that makes it true."

"You agreed it was only for my pride." Kaiba observed bewilderment as she looked at him. "What?"

Did Ishizu image it or was he sulking?

"…Well…" the Egyptian corrected herself and started again, "I just realized that you walked here."

"Oh, how clever of _you_ to figure that out all by yourself,"

"Why you didn't come in the limousine?"

Now he appeared very aggravated and sighed in exhaustion.

"Mokuba's punishment is more of a _torture_ for me. He's not allowed to be anywhere alone except the building. You think he'd stay there, instead he drags me away from important work because of today."

Ishizu slowly pondered before asking. "An anniversary of some sort?" he smirked.

"Not the way I'd put it, but yes."

"Did someone you know die today?"

"Oh _how_ did you know?" Ishizu decided that Kaiba looked humorous rolling his eyes.

"The black suit…"

"Oh come on, you're not going to humor me by saying you foresaw it?"

She shook her head, "I couldn't have, I left my crystal ball at work."

"That shouldn't be said so seriously, Ishizu." Kaiba warned her, the mockery was gone. Ishizu looked at the downpour in thought.

"Did you dislike them?"

"Hm?"

"Whoever died today, you said it was torture."

"Mokuba _made_ it torture," he corrected adamantly, did he have to defend himself to _everyone?_ "I think they're not important."

"Normally, you never know how important someone is until they're gone," he felt her gaze on him as he found outside suddenly interesting, "but for you that's not the case?"

"They were useless." They held him back; at the very end he wasn't even going to _school_. He wasn't even in _high school_ and he became a drop out. He didn't want to think about this, he didn't want to remember any of it. It was useless, unimportant.

He noticed his limo across the street and felt his hand tapped lightly, "We have a guest."

Mokuba stood there looking very grouchy. Kaiba wondered if this was the first time he felt animosity for his brother. "Well, what is it?" there were so many other ways to word that question and for Mokuba's sake Kaiba went for the 'nicer' version. Still the boy looked extremely upset.

He sat next to the brunet and embraced him lightly, "I'm sorry." Mokuba mumbled against him.

Why does Mokuba do this to him?

Kaiba ruffled the messy black hair and stood up. "Let's get out of this dump, it's depressing."


	14. Problems

Blehhhh...this shouldn't have taken so long. I shouldn't have taken this long!!! I blame myself for my absolute laziness. Everybody can take turns beating me with some random object. Go ahead tell me what object you'll beat me with when you comment.

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (hooray for him).

* * *

Problems

Ishizu listened to several incessant loud taps until she couldn't take it anymore and opened the door. Jahzara was giving the final reprimand to her companion smacking the boy upside the head.

"Sorry about that, he beat me to your room." Jahzara introduced her snot nosed brat of a nephew as 'Antoine', a twelve year old with the face of a dark angel. "So what are we taking first?"

"You can start with those boxes over there." Five boxes were stocked next to the door and it was all her possessions she brought with her from Cairo. Jahzara nudged her nephew telling him that she was right there weren't that many boxes to move and he was being a big baby. Antoine simply shrugged and sighed dramatically.

They had loaded four of the five boxes and Ishizu went to retrieve the last one. Antoine had followed eagerly—too eagerly—to help her carry the last one.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The boy finally asked after an assault of plenty of other questions.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just curious," Ishizu couldn't help, but laugh to herself as he saw his satisfaction with the answer. It definitely brightened her mood. Having to move out of the hotel and into a tiny apartment not too far from the police station because her little 'perfume incidence' was very expensive to fix. Obviously it put her in a sour mood.

They loaded the last box into Jahzara's car and as Ishizu attempted to get into the passenger seat she heard a loud deliberate cough. Kaiba's new chauffer stood there looking starchy and pale as ever.

"Miss Ishtar, need I remind about the situation of your transportation?" perhaps it was the way he spoke or his insufferable stuffiness, but Ishizu did not like this man at all.

"She's excused if she's accompanied by an officer." Jahzara replied haughtily.

"But you're not on duty." It was the way he said it, just the way he said those words that Jahzara got out of the car and Ishizu covered her face in agony.

"Listen here, _Mister_, I don't know where you get the gall to think you're the almighty authority around here, but…" That's where Ishizu covered her ears to block out the threats and Antoine exclaiming something about he was glad he came along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

"_Are you happy now?" His father glared at his five year old self, bent over in tears as they sat in the hospital's waiting room. "You wanted a younger sibling so much and your mother wanted to make you happy." Kaiba watched his father with growing hatred, "Do you know what you are?"_

_**Why am I remembering this? **_

_"You're a selfish, little __**brat**__. You knew how weak she was and yet you continued to beg her for a brother. Now we may lose both of them."_

_The boy looked at his idol with guilt on his wet face, "I'm sorry…." Seto whimpered with empathy as a new wave of tears struck him._

_**What are you doing?! Don't apologize to him!**_

_"Don't take that tone with me you little brat," Gozaburo yelled, "If you want to be unchained, then finish your studies!"_

_"I'm not some dog you can chain up!"_

_"Yes, you are! You need to be disciplined. You need to learn manners and you've been failing spectacularly." He puffed on his cigar, looking out the window of the study to the courtyard below. Kaiba watched Seto pull on the chain and then tried to unlatch the collar. "Why do you care about that runt?"_

_"Why does it matter?"_

_"I'm puzzled why a gifted child like you would weigh yourself down with that spoiled brat."_

_Seto clenched his fist, "He's not—"_

_Gozaburo wasn't finished, "He's playing down there without a care in the world and here __**you**__ are working yourself to death for that thing's sake? Has he ever shown his gratitude for your selflessness? Tried to do something for your sake? No, instead he demands more and more of your attention."_

_"That's a lie!"_

_"Oh yes, that's right, he gave you __**these**__ things." Kaiba watched the horror appear on Seto's face as that man pulled his cards from his pocket. "Do you think disobeying me is funny?"_

_"Where…?"_

_"Don't you think I have cameras in every room? You've underestimated your opponent, boy." Gozaburo taunted holding the cards. "Do these cards give you hope?" then proceeded to tear them into shreds. Kaiba watched undaunted as his younger self looked away in disgust. "Don't shy away from the truth like a coward! Look!" Seto was holding back tears and clenched his teeth to hold them back. He glowered at Gozaburo as he spoke his first of many lessons. "If you put hope into anything or anyone, it'll be ripped to shreds. You can only rely on yourself." _

_(End Flashback)_

"Hey, wake up." Kaiba in voluntarily jumped and stared wild-eyed at who woke him up, it was Mokuba. Mokuba didn't notice this or didn't show it on his face, "The meeting's in ten minutes."

Kaiba massaged the bridge of his nose and kept his eyes shut, "What?" All he heard from Mokuba's mouth was loud and annoying jabbering.

"The meeting…to—"

"I know." He said sternly there was an eerie silence except for the horrible throbbing in Kaiba's head. "Get the migraine pills." Like clockwork Mokuba unlocked one of the drawers with his locket, pulled out the bottle, shook out two pills and handed them to his brother who downed them with a quick gulp.

"Do you want some 'brick' snacks?" Mokuba discovered Kaiba's 'food' source that looked and tasted (in his opinion) like bricks. The brunet gave a blunt 'no' and the drawer shut with a small click. "I got the presentation set up, ok?" he waited for some kind of response. When Kaiba didn't give answer Mokuba took his brother's metal briefcase and shuffled to the door, "Five more minutes." He reminded and disappeared.

_What does this boy want from me?_ It was Kaiba's only thought when that boy came in. Barely a week and Mokuba was acting helpful not his usual helpful self more like _Roland_ helpful, trying to please him.

He stood and during that brief trip down the elevator to the meeting room Kaiba brood over what Mokuba was planning. Did he want another_mongrel_ friend for the dog or pester him to talk about _them?_

"Mr. Kaiba, glad you decided to join us." Kaiba recognized the bastard from the last meeting when they were trapped there at that ungodly hour. _He_ was the one who convinced the board to _think_ about it.

_He wants something I know it—_"Is there someplace you need to be?" He watched as his opponent broke under his gaze. "Because this meeting should take only two hours, that is, if you keep your mouth shut." Kaiba heard the men's chuckles and as he walked briskly to his place he gave a brief nod to one investor. All he needed was to convince that one person and they would all follow like sheep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They took a break and Mokuba quickly ran after his brother, who was stomping off to his office. "I'm going to make that fool wish he kept his mouth shut." Just now somebody gave their 'condolences' for their parent's 'unfortunate death'. Kaiba didn't even look at the man and walked away.

"You know this is entirely your fault." Mokuba tried to brace himself for his brother's frustrations to be directed at him. How he wished he stayed in the board room. "You got your wish _everyone's_ talking about them now. I hope you're happy."

"I said I was sorry about the way I acted and if there was some way I could undo the damage I would. You know I would, Seto." They were silent as they had a glaring contest, well Kaiba was glaring Mokuba was trying not to take the verbal assault personally.

"Just…" an alien pause from Kaiba before he finished, "get out of my sight." Then added before Mokuba stepped out, "Tell that fool if he's going to be delusional than Kaiba corp. isn't interested with his' investment."

Head bowed, Mokuba sulked back into the board room and proceeded to smack his head on the table's surface. He only paused when someone patted his shoulder.

"Mr. Mokuba, why are you beating your head on the table?"

"Because, Roland," Mokuba sighed and turned to look at the employee, "I'm an idiot." He tried to continue, but Roland stopped him.

"I don't think hitting yourself will make it any better. In fact it might increase the stupidity." Roland joked lamely, Mokuba simply squinted at him.

…

"I don't know…" Mokuba blurted, "I don't know why I did it." He shuddered at remembering his outburst. In his head Mokuba heard himself and he sounded like a…_spoiled brat_. He hated himself so much for it, Seto was busy as it was already, and he didn't need to throw fuel into the flame of frustration.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd say you're not the first."

"Not the first for what?"

"Not the first teen to act rebellious and drive their guardian up the wall." Mokuba could only laugh bitterly.

"Hormones…that's all?"

"The same dilemma my wife has." Another lame joke, but Mokuba smiled mainly in gratitude. "Now, Mr. Kaiba sent me to retrieve some files I believe he left in his case?"

"Yeah, I left it over there." Mokuba quickly retrieve the case, pulled out the files and handed them to Roland. He thanked the young Kaiba and went to complete his errand. As he closed the suit case Mokuba noticed something strange. He didn't get a chance to investigate when he was interrupted again.

"Excuse me, but you're Mr. Kaiba's younger brother, correct?"

He shut the case with a quick click, "That's right, why do you ask?" Mokuba swiveled in his chair to get a good look at the guy.

"I'm Mr. Kudo I run—."

"Kudo Electronics, I know who you are." Kudo had a caramel skin tone. His dark hair resembled an oil slick. "Is there something you want?"

"Well since you asked I was hoping for your help."

"Don't bother sucking up to me. If you want to meet my brother you need to set up an appointment like everyone else."

Kudo chuckled softly, "No, I don't wish to conduct business with Mr. Kaiba. I wish to discuss something with you." Mokuba raised a skeptical brow, but he let the guy continue. "I know that if Mr. Kaiba doesn't you normally experiment and test all of your company's' products."

"Uh-huh, what's your point?"

"Well, the programmers at my company have created a new game and I've been visiting all the important gaming industries to have some 'comments' made as to how the game could be improved." His bandaged hand reached into his front pocket and produced a disk in a case. "If you want, I hope you'll take some time to look at it."

"Fine, if I get around to it." Kudo thanked him and left without another word. Mokuba knew it. This guy must be desperate going around throwing demos around like some kid out of college. Probably figured there be no point in convincing Seto to look at it ask his 'naïve little brother'. Still Mokuba stuffed the disk in his vest pocket and made a mental note to burn it later.

Then things started to go wrong.

He heard a huge commotion going on as he tried to get to the elevator. Everyone seemed to be trying to get on the elevator all at once, but it was already closed. Confused Mokuba stopped Hiroko who was sprinting past him.

"What's going on?"

Hiroko stopped on command and answered, "Mr. Kaiba just collapsed on the elevator…" All Mokuba heard after was muddled as he ignored the crowd of workers trying to question him and ran towards the staircases.

That couldn't be right.

He just talked to him a few minutes ago. Mokuba took the steps three at a time it felt like he would fall back down the corridor of steps if he stopped at all. It had to be some sort of joke or someone else fainted and mistaken them for his brother. Just some kind of joke…a sick joke.

When he reached the floor and hurry towards the office, Mokuba was relieved to hear his brother yelling. Although his brother yelling was never a good sign, in this case it was.

"Don't touch me!" Mokuba heard his brother threaten. This time he smartly kept his distance and observed. "You," Kaiba pointed at one of their bodyguards, "get everyone back to their work!"

"And what should I tell them?"

"Hiroko has that covered, go and help him!" Kaiba told this to him like he was mentally challenged. When the worker left he had absolute relief as he walked _very quickly_ to the elevator. Then quite literally Mokuba shivered when his brother spotted him, "Mokuba!"

He shuffled from his spot to stand in the doorway, "Yes?"

"My notes are in my briefcase, take care of the meeting until I sort some things out and," He added at the last minute, "If you see Roland before I do, send him up to my office."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto didn't come back to the meeting.

Mokuba didn't see Roland either. It was a pain dealing with all the men interrupting him every five minutes to ask _exactly_ what happened like they could catch him lying. Mokuba responded honestly, "I didn't see anything, I'm sure it was one of our workers that fainted, my brother's trying to sort it out as we speak." Other than that it went fairly well some investors approached him after the meeting interested. His brother would be relieved about that.

He went to his office. Mokuba knocked before entering and was somewhat at ease to see the door wasn't locked. There he sat typing away like any other morning, no important meetings just tons of paperwork that he'd work through lunch to finish.

Mokuba took his proper place on the couch, peering at Seto as he chewed the words in his mouth, "So, give me the details." He finally asked. Kaiba continued typing.

…

"What do you want to know?"

Mokuba wasn't the least bit surprised at the late reply, his brother has been doing that a lot lately, "Well who fainted and why didn't Roland come back to the meeting?"

…

"Give me the report." Kaiba commanded, Mokuba strolled over and placed the papers in his outstretched hand. He didn't boast about how well he did, he gave his summary clean and simple, which all was good.

"We'll probably be able to start construction in no time."

"Remember how long it took to launch Kaiba land, Mokuba. Everything takes time, especially now that we're shorthanded."

"Yeah, I know…wait! What?" That caught Mokuba's attention, "What do you mean shorthanded?" His brother's look gave him a sinking feeling.

"I fired Roland."

…

He said it so bluntly. The young teen sat down and pondered why everyone was playing these sick pranks on him, "Can I know why?"

"I told Roland if he interfered with my affairs again he would lose his job, he did so and I fired him."

"What did he do?"

"You have a fairly good memory, Mokuba. Remember before when you were shamelessly spying on me? Who else was in my office at that time?" Mokuba concentrated and tried to bring the room back into his mind. He knew the one bodyguard was there, he left and Mokuba did hear more than just that guy's voice. Seto was sitting on the couch, looking very irritated at him and someone was standing right behind the sofa.

"…The family doctor?"

"I told Roland not to call him and he disobeyed me."

…

_What should I do now?_

"Well? Have anything to say?"

Mokuba simply stretched out on the couch, "Only that he'll be hard to replace."

"There are plenty of people who qualify for the position I'll have him replaced in a week."

For the first time since they talked Mokuba met his brother's icy glare. "There aren't many people as loyal as he was." And that was all he was going to say on the matter. Mokuba did learn from his mistakes albeit he didn't have much to prove for it. He was vaguely surprised when Kaiba demanded that he 'go walk the dog and leave him alone because he was distracting him from work'. As he left he knew things were about to get _much_ worse and there was nothing he could do about it.


	15. A Clue?

This is done! Yes it done, that's all I can say besides happy birthday to Ishizu and Takahashi owns yugioh and those companies that bought the rights to use it. Oh and adding this, the note that you'll read in **bold** actually had a made-up website that Kaiba was suppose to go to for the chat room, but it keeps getting deleted so if any of you wonder where is he suppose to go for that chat room.

* * *

A Clue?

Ishizu felt depressed.

It could be moving from a nice hotel into a tiny apartment or perhaps the bureau deciding the exhibit was moving to its next destination by Christmas and whether she went with the artifacts or not 'was entirely up to her'. Possibly even her brother, Marik, not calling her for the last few weeks because she finally told him the truth to the cause of her 'extended visit'.

All those things were the culprits for her melancholy, but what she witnessed just now truly threw Ishizu into the pit of despair. Nearly two weeks after their meeting Ishizu had somehow ended up sharing the same limo with Kaiba. He was clearly wiped out and nodded off multiple times. She simply asked how he was and noted Mokuba wasn't with him today.

He said, "And I thought lifting Mokuba's punishment would let me have some peace and quiet. I guess I was wrong."

"I'm not trying to annoy you, Kaiba."

"You're such a nosy bitch," he continued rambling like he didn't even hear her, "maybe I should have just let you be raped that night, be one less problem for me."

Ishizu was shocked and outraged, "Is that what you really wish Kaiba?" if Ishizu wasn't trying to keep some ounce of self-respect left she would've gotten up right there and made a swipe at his face.

What confused her was his reaction.

Kaiba's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated and the teen covered his face in agitation, "I said that out loud, didn't I?" he mumbled it, so she barely caught it to begin with. After a long eerie pause he muttered, "You'll have to forget what I just said, I haven't been getting enough sleep."

Ishizu waited until the limo stopped at the museum, got out, and then cursed in Arabic all the way to the office they had gave her to work in. She slammed the door with such a force the pictures on the walls fell off. The young woman fumed and tugged at a strand of her hair a bit longer until Ishizu finally realized Kaiba had not meant to say that to her.

Anger relented into anxiety. This young man who was so put together, spiritually inept, but with such a steely resolve did not realize his hurtful thoughts he spoke out loud. It reminded her of their meeting before when Kaiba was hostile when she interrupted him. He blamed it on the weather, now on lack of sleep. Something suspicious was going on with Kaiba, she didn't know what and probably never would. Ishizu couldn't even help her brother when he was consumed by the darkness this wasn't any different. Plus, it wasn't even her place to pry into others' business unless they wanted help and she knew Kaiba would rather be tormented with her 'destiny talk' than 'be helped'.

Ishizu wanted to put the whole thing out of mind.

But for some reason she fretted about it and couldn't set her heart at rest.

* * *

"How have you been?" Mokuba sat there uncomfortable. One, he had never been inside Roland's home before and two, his seven year old daughter kept scrutinizing him from the corner of her eye.

"Fine, fine," Roland proclaimed after handing Mokuba a mug with hot chocolate init, "I'm having a job interview tomorrow."

"What's the position?"

"Manual labor, since my wife has the white collar job I figured I'd aim for the blue collar work. Plus, I'll be able to spend more time with my daughter." Roland patted the girl's blonde hair which she sighed irately from the attention.

"Oh…." That was all Mokuba could come up with as they sat there in silence, making Mokuba uneasy.

Finally, it was Roland who spoke, "It's been two weeks. I don't think Mr. Kaiba is going to hire me back. I can't wait forever, Mr. Mokuba, I have a family to take care of."

"I understand." It hurt losing such a good worker, such a good friend. Vibration and ringing caught Mokuba by surprise and he reached into his yellow vest to retrieve his cell phone. The name on the caller I.D made Mokuba feel queasy. He quickly answered because he knew Seto's impatience and he didn't want to anger him.

"What's up?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"You're not suppose to be there." The cold voice told him frankly.

"I don't understand…"

"Don't play dumb with me, leave his house right now and come back to the mansion. We need to discuss something." Then he hung up and Mokuba gulped.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm in a big heap of trouble."

* * *

Kaiba couldn't work at the office, so went home to do work there. Firing Roland had caused all of his work to fall onto _him_. It reminded him of all the work he did when he was young. There never seemed to be enough time and Kaiba was drowning in it.

Now he pushed himself to work despite his body's protests of rest and food. He paused his typing when he heard a commotion behind him in his room. Kaiba turned his chair and watched as his fifteen year old self worked silently at a desk. He remembered being in a good mood that day, it was his birthday and for once he had completed his work early.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Seto stood up in surprise, "Mokuba?" Ten year old Mokuba was panting and pressing all his weight on the door.

"Seto…help…" Seto nearly bolted to the door, slammed himself on it and pressed the lock as it was pushed on the other side by a more powerful force. He heard Gozaburo's cursing and demands to open the door. Kaiba watched as Seto dragged Mokuba on the balcony and half threw half dropped Mokuba into the shrubbery below. He heard Seto yell at Mokuba to not move, shut the window behind him and went to face his doom.

Gozaburo was absolutely insane when he drank and was doing so more and more as Seto began to excel as a businessman and inventor. Simple manipulation and intimidation turned to barbaric beatings. Kaiba watched annoyed as Seto took all the blows meant for his little brother that night. If Seto knew a few months later Mokuba would reveal his takeover….

Seto had lunged at the burly man, but Gozaburo shoved him at the window. His body broke the glass and the rest was darkness. The only shocking thing about the whole incident was somehow that bastard pulled some explanation out of his ass to explain Seto's injuries.

Mokuba had stood there while Kaiba sat there in a daze. He was too nervous before to speak up, but after what felt like an eternity Mokuba called him, "Seto?"

Kaiba 'woke up' from the live show and intentionally glared at Mokuba who looked back like a scared deer, "You think it's amusing to disobey me?"

The ebony haired boy took a deep breath, "I was just personally giving Roland his final paycheck."

"He can come to the building and get it himself."

"I only thought he would cause a 'disturbance' if he came to the company building. I didn't want anything to distract you, there's so much to be done and all."

"Was that mockery I just heard?"

"No, of course not, Seto," Mokuba replied politely. He slightly paled as Saber joined his side, but Kaiba made no protest to the dog's presence.

Kaiba pointed to the couch before him, "Sit."

Mokuba did and the dog sat by his legs.

"You know the importance of the company don't you, Mokuba?" Kaiba had gotten up from the chair and paced the room, mostly around the sofa.

"Yes, of course I do, Seto."

"Really? You wouldn't try to hinder any business deals that could possibly be good for the company?"

Mokuba flinched from Seto's pressing and shook his head.

Kaiba had turned to gaze out the elegant windows, "Speak up I can't hear you."

"No." Suddenly his brother's tall frame towered above him. Mokuba recognized Kaiba's face. His older brother only used it when he had gotten the upper hand over an adversary.

Kaiba pointed at his vest, "Why haven't you given me that disc yet?" It didn't occur to Mokuba what the CEO was talking about until he reached inside his pockets and recovered the disc from the encounter with Mr. Kudo.

"Mr. Kudo had given it to me, something about testing the new system and giving input of how it could be improved." Kaiba plucked the floppy from the boy's fingers as he continued. "He was giving it out to all the gaming companies. I thought it wasn't important."

Mokuba could only stare at the floor and play with his thumbs. Kaiba was stooped over his new laptop as he shut it. "You disappoint me." Kaiba said after a pause and left saying. "I'll be working, don't disturb me."

All he could do was focus his attention on the plush cobalt carpet. Mokuba was sure if he tried to move at all horrible tears would start up. It was probably the most painful thing his brother could've said, _I disappoint him?_

He felt something cold and wet pry itself under his hand and Mokuba patted the dog instinctively. Saber didn't appreciate the half-hearted affection and left with a tiny whine.

Meanwhile Kaiba had locked himself inside his office. After a painful session of himself trying to stop an infant Mokuba's cries while his parent's arguing voices made a hectic symphony, Kaiba popped a pill and placed the disk into the hard drive. He realized this didn't contain a game system at all. A simple encoded message was there and the brunet broke it in mere minutes, he read the words over and over wondering if he should believe this shit.

**I have information pertaining to your attack on October 31****st****. If you wish to know about your worker's initiation please contact me via game chat room my screen name is Eaglefire2296. I'll be waiting.**

He never told anyone beside Ishizu about what the man had said that night. So Kaiba could either believe this man knew something, Ishizu couldn't keep her mouth shut or they were overheard when discussing it. Two of the options were Kudo heard this and now trying to trick him into having a business meeting.

It was new Kaiba will give him that. Normally his assailants would disappear until they could get him with his guard down….

Was that it then?

He didn't kill him then, so he was going to lure Kaiba somewhere remote and try again? Perhaps he should hand this over to the police…or not. They would probably use him as bait, Kaiba wasn't anyone's puppet. The guy only required that he contact him that chat room he might as well find out what the madman was thinking.

And Kaiba did so the next night.

But not before Mokuba had something to tell him.

"Noah asked me if I wanted to join him for the rest of his trip in Europe."

"When did that green atrocity call?"

"I called him."

"Is that right? You're going to leave me when I need help and go gallivanting with that thing?"

"I didn't say I agreed I said he asked."

"But you're considering aren't you?" When Mokuba didn't respond immediately Kaiba had yelled, "AREN'T YOU?!"

"It doesn't matter I said he asked not that I said yes or no or that I even considered it. I'm just telling you what he said."

"Do what you please I don't have time for these hypothetical scenarios." And Mokuba knew then whatever was left of his brother was gone.

* * *

Ishizu ran her eyes over the miniscule room and heaved a sigh of misery. This wasn't what she expected at all. Kaiba's actions had plagued her subconscious all day and crawled into her dreams which were already occupied by the masked assailant and 'pimp Kaiba'.

She wondered why she bothered with sleep if all she dreamt were those anomalous characters. Ishizu had decided to sit up from her slumber and before she even knew it the woman had dozed back off again.

Yes it was a fact, Ishizu was depressed.


	16. Sickness

Whoo! So excited! This will be the beginning of almost ALL chapters with Seto/Ishizu. YES!

Oh and Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

(YES!)

* * *

Sickness

November 25.

After a few more days of grueling sessions with the specters playing his past events and getting the towers of paperwork done. Kaiba had decided to meet the rendezvous that Kudo had offered in the chat room. He hadn't gotten any answers and after his continuous insults and intimidation he only had gotten one sentence from the guy.

If Kaiba wanted to know more they would have to meet him face-to-face. Then the guy proceeded to give out an address, the date and time they should meet. His decision to appear for the tryst or not was entirely up to him.

The CEO was sure Kudo expected him to come and if his suspicions were true he needed to be careful. He frightened Mokuba into giving him the location to where he hid his gun.

"I'm going to the office. I won't be back until late."

"Just be careful." Mokuba had murmured.

He didn't bother with the limo. Kaiba didn't want anyone to know where he was going. He had taken his least expensive car. He was driving to the crime-infested part of the city, so if it was stolen it wouldn't be any loss to him.

The place was what appeared to be an abandoned apartment building. Kaiba stepped out of the car, locked the doors then briskly walked to the dark, dingy apartment. He walked in, buzzed room 22 and the door unlocked. It was on the way up the steps that Kaiba started to feel off. His head started to throb and felt like he was burning from the inside out.

Kaiba cursed, _I'm going to make this fool pay for giving me a migraine._ He took another brake after reaching the appropriate floor and flung the door open. Kaiba wasn't the least bit surprised it was unlocked. There at a long table sat Kudo with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Welcome, would you like some wine?"

"I'm underage." Kaiba replied as he sat down and watched the man poor a glass of wine for himself.

"Oh yes, you always strike me as older." He silently took a sip. "Let's get started, then. I know you want to spend as little time here as possible, correct? Then I'll make this quick and simple." As Kudo spoke his demands he swirled the red drink in its glass, "Discontinue whatever agreement you have to be Miss Ishtar's security and you won't have anymore problems."

Kaiba started to laugh.

Kudo paid no mind and took a sip, "And what is so funny?"

"I was right," the teen said frankly and got out of his chair, "You're the stalker. You bribed my guard and had those kids attack my home. I was right about everything! I only have one question."

"And what may that be?"

"I don't recall that you had any past affiliations with Ishtar at all. Did you take up stalking her just for a hobby?"

Now it was Kudo's turn to laugh.

It annoyed Kaiba. No one was to laugh at him unless they had a death wish, "What are you laughing about?"

"You've barely scraped the truth! Yes, I admit I was the one who had your home attacked and you're right again that I've never met Miss Ishtar in my entire life. Your claims of me being the stalker though, are false."

His words irritated and confused Kaiba, two feelings he did not like. There was only one piece of proof he needed and it was on Kudo's bandaged hand. "Take the bandage off."

Kudo didn't move so Kaiba pulled out his gun and stomped over to his side, "I said take the bandage off!"

Kudo still didn't move and smirked. "Yes, I admit I do have the tattoo on my hand like the stalker, but aren't you forgetting something, Mr. Kaiba?"

"What the hell are you rambling on about?! I said take the bandage off!"

"Think, Mr. Kaiba," finally Kudo took the bandage off and there was the red dragon except it was different, different than the one Kaiba saw that night, "what hand is my tattoo on?"

Then Kaiba realized.

It was on Kudo's right hand.

The stalker's had his' on his _left_ hand.

"Damn it." he didn't get to the bastard at all just another lackey working for him!

"Indeed." Kudo had gotten up as Kaiba went crashing to the floor when something like a brick smashed into the side of his head. From the sound of shattering glass the brunet concluded it was the wine bottle.

He tried to aim his gun to shoot, but Kudo kicked it from his limp grasp and then proceeded to kick him across the room. "Just had to be a hero, didn't you? Couldn't mind your own business, well if you won't stop this foolishness peacefully…." Kaiba was slammed into the wall and Kudo pressed his foot to the CEO's throat.

"You…bastard!" He managed to gasp as he attempted to take Kudo's foot off his neck.

"I'm not the one who brought a gun now did I? I offer you a simple request and you go flinging that thing around like some madman."

"At least…I'm not working for one…"

For that Kudo kicked him in the face. "You realize the obstacles you've caused for us? We already have a dilemma with _them_ after us and always having to lay low for weeks on end. She was walking home from work, Mr. Kaiba. _Walking home from work!_ He could've finally gotten her, but you got in the way and now we can't hide anymore…."

_What is he talking about?! Who the hell is 'them'?_

"They won't let him leave so easily not unless he's dead and what they tried that night to lure him out…." Kudo was rambling.

Kaiba could only stare as this information went through his mind. _That wasn't the stalker? Who the fuck was it then?!_

"You've given me no choice. I'll have to go with other plan." Kudo removed a switch blade from his pocket. "How's this? You couldn't handle the depression any longer and coming home from the office you pulled over, took sleeping pills, and before you dozed off slit your wrists." Kudo applied pressure to Kaiba's neck to get a reaction. "If you wish to say anything remorseful I'll be sure to write it in your suicide note."

"Go to hell." Finally he stepped off his throat and punched Kaiba in the gut.

"It'll make things much easier if you were unconscious." Suddenly Kudo was shot in the head and collapsed on his side to the floor. The final image Kaiba saw was the pool of blood spilling on the floor like fresh wine and he blacked out.

* * *

When he came around his face was flat against some cold concrete opposite of the apartment's wooden floors. Kaiba couldn't find the energy to get up and rolled onto his back instead. The motion made the entire area spin. After everything came into focus Kaiba slowly, very, _very_ slowly got up and that appeared to prevent the spinning. He didn't know or cared _how_ he ended up outside, he simply wanted get home, throw up, then sit down and think over tonight's events _thoroughly._

All Kaiba had to figure out now was where the hell he was. It definitely wasn't outside the apartment or even the street. Whoever dropped Kaiba out here was an absolute….

_Asshole! How the hell am I suppose to get home without a car. I bet that dumb ass stole it._ Abruptly the CEO doubled over in pain and vomited on the sidewalk. He covered his mouth and backed into one of the building walls for support. He pressed the tiny communicator in the collar of his trench coat. There wasn't anyone on the other end. Lost in some part of town, sick and probably not in the best looking shape, Kaiba made this simple conclusion….

_I am screwed…_. When this observation was made Kaiba slowly started down the sidewalk, close to the wall and hopefully he would run into a phone booth. Of course, he didn't have any such dumb luck, so Kaiba was sure he wandered that part of the city for nearly an hour. He tried the communicator once again, there wasn't even static.

_Come on, Kaiba, you should know the layout of this city by now._ When at different street corners Kaiba would look at the street signs, but none of them were familiar. Except one, so he was leaning against a floral boutique, trying to recall why the street was familiar. The only explanation the CEO had was he just recently had commuted on this road.

Then it started.

_"Hold Mommy's hand, Setito,"_ Here they went, a pregnant mother with a tiny Seto clinging to her hand. They crossed from the other side of the intersection as Kaiba eyed the illusion in disbelief.

"Not now…" he covered his eyes and concentrated on the street's name. When has he been on this road…?

…

_That woman…_. This was the street that her run down apartment was on. That bit of information didn't help Kaiba at all. What was the point that nasty woman's apartment was probably a few feet away? She would probably slam the door in his face. It was the complete stare down he had with his younger self and another wave of nausea that made Kaiba head down the road.

A change of luck he actually went the right way and now faced another predicament standing on the covered entrance. He didn't know her room number on the stupid buzz panel. So he started randomly pressing numbers. After a threat from one of the renters to call the police Kaiba went for a more direct approach.

He was going to scale the fire escape and possibly break in to someone else's apartment trying to find hers'. If Kaiba wasn't on the verge of puking or having hallucinations the feat would have been easy. Just climbing up to get on the fire escape took all of his strength. Kaiba halted and hung over the side of the fire escape to catch his breath and waited for everything to stop spinning.

_I'm going to kill her._ That was what pushed him to continue to ascend the stairs, so he could shake that woman for her stupidity. _Dumb bitch couldn't tell me what her room number was._ He had to stop again and this time prevented the nausea that was creeping up his throat. Kaiba covered his mouth and forced it back down. _Of course I have to get sick right __**now.**_

He kept his eyes tightly shut, so the spinning wouldn't encourage any vomiting. Then he heard creaking, a slight sway and felt someone standing beside him, "Kaiba?" He knew it was her, he knew that obnoxious voice anywhere.

"What?" he was able to muster out without puking.

"I'm not sure whether I should ask why you're here or what happened to you." She rummaged through her bag and pressed a white handkerchief to the side of his head, "My apartment's another flight up if that's where you are heading." She tried to assist him, but he pushed her away and walked up the steps.

_Well this is interesting, _Ishizu never imagined that her late hours at the museum and forgetting her key that night she would discover Seto Kaiba on the fire escape, sick and bleeding. She hurried to get ahead of him, apparently his nausea had disappeared.

"Please stay back." Ishizu literally 'shooed' him from the window and from his glare and expression he was clearly offended. He said something offensive about her under his breath, but Ishizu ignored it.

Kaiba was mildly surprised and impressed as the Egyptian disabled what resembled a mini-guillotine installed in her window, "Booby-trapped?"

"The window lacks a suitable lock." She explained indifferently as she kicked the blade and it fell inside with a heavy crash. Kaiba's frustration started again when Ishizu slipped inside the tiny, _tiny_ window. He had to throw his coat off in order to fit easily in and then there was a predicament of his height.

_She's trying to kill me._ The CEO concluded when finally on solid ground he collapsed into the closest chair and rested his head on the tabletop. It felt like the room was an out of control merry-go-round.

"Would you wish for me to call your limo back to take you home?" Ishizu emerged with her cell phone in hand. She studied Kaiba's and added, "Or to the hospital?"

He only said one word to her as well as a nasty glare, "Bathroom."

"To the left," Ishizu wasn't even fazed as the tall figure rushed past followed by heavy retching. She could only sigh deeply and placed the electronic appliance on the counter. A bit of dry humor came when she found her room key on the surface where she left it.

At least it wasn't stolen as the woman initially thought.

Now Ishizu pondered her current predicament. She wanted this…_boy_ out of her sight as quickly as possible, but there was just one thing that prevented her from doing so.

It was curiosity.

Ishizu was certain he did not let anyone know of his business tonight and his beaten up appearance made her think of something he said. Whoever was stalking her wanted him out of the way. Did they attempt to take Kaiba's life again tonight or maybe the CEO was into something Ishizu did not want to concern herself with? This was indeed a predicament for the Egyptian.

As she continued to battle with her thoughts Ishizu retrieved Kaiba's trench coat that was left askew on the floor. When the woman picked it up she noticed two things. First was the unmarked bottle of pills that fell out then the odd heaviness of his jacket. Just feeling the handle of his gun in the pocket was enough to know what it was.

Ishizu froze as she heard a noise. It was someone groaning in agony. She propped the coat on the nearby chair and went to inquire about the noise.

"Kaiba?" she called out nearing the bathroom's door. If the door had been closed Ishizu most likely would have never entered, but it was thrown open and there the teen sat, hunched over against the wall. She noticed his frame was shaking and the sharp painful intake of breath. "Are you alright?" She kneeled a good distance away as she discerned the dried blood on one side of his face.

"It…hurts." He muttered through clenched teeth, "Why won't…they stop?" After that sentence Kaiba puked into the toilet, but little to nothing came out.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Ishizu wasn't about to let Kaiba sit there when in this condition despite his arrogant pride. As she got up to leave though she was grabbed weakly around the wrist and Ishizu turned in surprise.

"Don't…go." Kaiba shook his head. She fell on her knees beside him as he tried to clasp her wrist harder. "…Promise…." He was completely out of it Ishizu knew that. What confused her was how this happened. "…promise…."

"Alright," She felt his grip loosen and placed her hand his'.

"_Ella mintió,_" it was the last thing Kaiba would say that night as he clenched his teeth and her hand. He suppressed his memories like a dam. Over time the dam overflowed and it finally broke.

_"It hurts!" he cried from the giant scrap on his knee from falling as his mother put antiseptic on it._

_"You have such a cute smile," the toddler giggled as Mom held him up and gave him an Eskimo kiss._

_The four year old examined the photo of his parents when they were younger. They were high school sweethearts._

_He peeked behind his mother to the bowl of mix she was stirring, "Can I lick the spoon?"_

_"Setito, watch." He clapped his hands as Mom made giant soap bubbles._

_"Dad!" He ran up with a book in hand, "Read this one to me!" his Dad pulled him up into his lap and messed up his hair._

_"You look just like Mom, you know." Seto explained to the baby who was too absorbed in his cheerios to pay attention._

_"Then you press this button," Dad demonstrated the wonders of a computer to him._

_"Set-toe!" He laughed as he helped Mokuba out of the snow pile._

_"I just don't want to lose you!" he listened to his Dad scream as he argued with Mom._

_"There goes the little nerd now," he clenched his teeth as the big thugs walked over. He wasn't going to run away today._

_"Do you see what happened? You let yourself be so attached to that boy and now he's going to cost you everything."_

_Mokuba laughed joyfully as he spun him about as snow fell, "Again!" Mokuba cheered as he complied._

_"Don't the flowers smell nice, Setito?"_

_"Remember, Seto, don't let anyone tell you they're better than you __**ever**__."_

_"Thank-you," Mokuba said gratefully._

_"I'm not going anywhere without you."_

Three hours this continued.

Kaiba would mutter something under his breath and squeeze her hand as a moment of pain passed through him. At last his body relaxed and his slow breathing indicated a deep sleep. Ishizu released herself from his limp hand and felt under his bangs.

He had a fever.

Ishizu cautiously left her position to find some things to make Kaiba more comfortable.

* * *

The spanish means 'she lied' and if anyone finds this plot unbelievable well I'm sorry please bear with it (that's how I feel anyway).

* * *


	17. Discussion

Well I wanted to posted ch 17 and 18 together but realized I don't have as much time as I thought so I better get at least one chapter up and hopefully I'll find enough time to get 18 done.

Enjoy ch. 17

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Discussion

The first thing Kaiba noticed when he woke up was a horrible throbbing on the side of his head. Eyes shut tightly he blindly touched just below his cheek to feel a horrible pain then glided further up to his temple where the wound was patched up.

Propping himself on one arm he opened his eyes and found the bathroom was nicely dimmed. 'That woman' gave him a blanket and pillow, they smelled of her perfume. After a minute of wondering if he was still sick Kaiba sat against the wall, his thoughts on what to do next.

He expected questions from _her_, especially if she witnessed his breakdown. Thinking about last night made him cringed, the pills didn't help control the memories at all it made them worse. That stupid stomach flu wasn't useful either, when he got back to work Kaiba was going to find whoever gave it to him and fire that person.

Cautiously Kaiba lifted himself up using the sink. Thankfully the spinning stopped and the nausea with it had vanished. The only thing that bothered him was how rested he felt and his empty stomach. Pushing the door open a crack he checked to make sure the madwoman was asleep or something so he could escape. Seeing no sign of her, the brunet made for the door.

"You may want your things before you leave." Kaiba cringed and tightened his fist that was outstretched for the doorknob. He promptly turned on his heel to the dingy dining area where she sat at a cracked wooden table. There across from her was his coat folded and hung over a chair. She quietly re-dipped a teabag she had in a rusty mug as he snatched the trench coat and threw it on.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Ishizu asked as he turned away to leave, she didn't see him narrow his eyes in suspicion. A tapping sound on the tabletop made Kaiba turn his head to see her with his pills. He walked over and tried to pluck them from her grip, "They don't help the nightmares," her stare was daunting, but he refused to let _her_ intimidate _him_, so he glared right back. She was searching though, "but you already realize that, don't you?"

Kaiba cursed his luck and that damn woman. She guessed so well that it was _revolting_. "Will you stay for a moment? I made breakfast." For a moment he didn't answer as he pocketed the bottle. He was well passed her when he responded.

"Forget it, forget everything." He did not feel like talking to her, it was why he was trying to _sneak_ out to begin with. The chair screeching backward warned Kaiba of her movement. He wasn't expecting Ishizu to stand in front of him and block his path.

"You are the most ungrateful man I have ever met, Seto Kaiba."

The statement made him smirk, it hurt to smirk. "Tell me something that hasn't been yelled at me everyday. Now move." He took a step forward and she took a step back. This was how they conversed.

"I deserve an explanation." Ishizu insisted, moving backward as he pressed forward.

"It's my business, so keep your meddling to yourself." Kaiba took his step, but she didn't move.

Instead she crossed her arms, "I'm not concerned about _that_, all I know is you got sick in my apartment. What I would like to know is what occurred before that led you here in your trampled condition."

He wished she would shut up, scowling at her hurt like hell. "What if I don't feel like sharing?" Kaiba simply towered over her and she appeared uncomfortable at his closeness, hell, _he_ was uncomfortable, but he wouldn't back down.

Finally Ishizu sighed in exhaustion, "Is it connected to your house being bombed? Anything connected to the stalker?" When Kaiba didn't respond she added, "That is at least _my_ business, Kaiba."

He was silent when he turned and sat in a crumbling chair, "Let's get this over with." She didn't get to the point though. Instead Ishizu retrieved a plate in the oven with foil wrapped over it.

"Help yourself." On the plate were soggy scrambled eggs, tiny burnt shreds of bacon and toast. The toast was probably the most edible thing. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I think I'll pass." Kaiba physically placed distance between himself and the food.

"It taste better than it looks." She took a piece of toast—of course—and took a bite.

"Good for you, but I'm not here for breakfast." He glanced at the clock and saw it was a quarter to noon. "I would be hurrying to work right now if I didn't know for a fact you would badger me the entire way."

"Then let's hear it," Ishizu sipped her tea as Kaiba relayed the events from last night even the ridiculous disk encoded message. When he finished she was dumbfounded or _looked_ dumbfounded anyway.

"Well?" After all _that_ he wanted to hear her response.

"So that man who tried to rape me wasn't _him_, but somebody from his cult trying to lure him out?"

"Basically,"

"Well it explains some things." She elaborated further, "Why he quits for some weeks and if this 'group' he belonged to can't locate him what chance do the authorities have? That man said they didn't have much time?"

"Well someone shot him in the head, so I couldn't double check." His sarcasm was not well received.

"Why did they shoot him and did nothing to you?"

"They stole my car and my gun. I wouldn't call that _nothing._" He noticed her blank expression. "What?"

"Your gun's in your pocket." Kaiba felt both his pockets and found his gun was there.

"Then scratch that. The point is this freak will probably be dead in a few weeks."

"So I could go home….." Ishizu was very thrilled to hear that.

"I wouldn't get all your things together today, but yes that's the idea."

"That is…good to hear—you're not fabricating this are you?"

Kaiba wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't blame her for being suspicious, "I'm not _that_ ungrateful, Ishtar. Now if you don't mind I have a company to run." With that the CEO pushed out the chair and started down the hall.

"Thank-you," her gratitude made him pause.

"We're even, so don't even thank me."

"How will you explain the…?" Kaiba touched the side of his face.

"It's not the first time I've been jumped by thugs." Then he got out of there from having anymore 'quality time' although he swore he heard laughter. The reason unknown to Kaiba was Ishizu noticed two pieces of toast, minus her own piece, missing from the plate.

* * *

"Not a word Hiroko." Kaiba saw the grin the chauffer had as he got in the limo. Coming out of a woman's apartment—who he recently called a bitch—with a bruise and bandage on the side of his head made a very simple conclusion. "Now take me to Kaiba corp."

Then what he found at his office was probably the most amusing thing he's seen this week. Mokuba was asleep at his desk more correctly asleep _on_ his _computer_ while his legs were propped precariously on his swivel so if the chair slipped the boy would probably knock his teeth out. Kaiba could only watch and shake his head.

"Mokuba," All he did was prod the boy's side and Mokuba jumped. As Seto predicted the chair swiveled away and his brother would've smacked his face on his desk if Kaiba hadn't caught him. "What the hell are you doing?"

When seated properly on his chair he stared bleary-eyed at Kaiba, "Sleeping," was the logical answer.

"On top of my computer?"

"Actually there's a funny story behind it." Mokuba went on to explain something along the lines of doing a research paper and needed some information on Kaiba's computer which required a password. Mokuba didn't know it and as he was beating the computer six in the morning and he fell asleep on it. It was suspicious that he would sleep until the afternoon. Kaiba wondered how long Mokuba waited up for him last night and came here looking for him.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." He replied bluntly, making Mokuba move and taking his seat he checked to make sure the boy hadn't broken the console. "You slept like that for five hours?"

"Pretty much," rubbing the sleep from his eyes Mokuba's eyes grew wide, "What happened to you?"

Now it was the CEO's turn to make up a crazy story. He said some thug decided to try and mug him while leaving the office. So basically Kaiba was trapped with their doctor until he released him.

"Nothing serious, right?" Mokuba tried to act nonchalant, but he was seriously freaked out.

"You mean besides what's on my face?" he asked rhetorically, Kaiba was ready to swear nonstop. The secretary just called to remind him of his meeting with the contractors at one-thirty. He only had an hour to either cancel or find another face to wear to the meeting. Plus the paperwork was piling up again.

"Don't get all worked up about it, Seto." That meant Kaiba had involuntarily muttered his train of thought out loud. Mokuba wearily rested his elbows on the edge of his desk. "You don't care what other people think."

"I'm not getting 'worked up'." Then added in a mutter, "More like overworked."

"Well no worries, I'll do the paperwork." Mokuba said shuffling his way into Kaiba's seat as he stood up.

"Oh really?" He wanted to hear this.

"Yeah, I've done it a dozen times before." The boy proceeded to push Kaiba's briefcase from under his desk. "Might need that," without a word Seto picked up the case and walked out.

Well almost.

"Mokuba I blocked all the game sites." To his humor Mokuba made an appalled face then made a disgusted noise. With that cleared up Kaiba left the office for his meeting.

Except….

"Did you just pull toast from your pocket?" There was a strange silence as Kaiba ripped the side of some toast that he just removed from his coat's pocket.

"I guess so." He replied with an edge of sarcasm.

"Got anything for me?" the kid was a real comic. He pulled out a candy bar and tossed it to Mokuba. "How long was that in your pocket?"

"I figured you'd be here waiting for me. Don't get chocolate on my keyboard." That seemed to suffice for Mokuba. He did appreciate his concern, but he just went about it all the wrong ways.

* * *

He's been thinking about this carefully. Despite the dent in his pride, some decisions should be made for the good of the company albeit his brother. This was the conclusion he made after the meeting and after Hiroko drove around for some odd number of minutes which was wasting time.

"Take me there." Seto appeared to be in pain when he said it and when they arrived at the apartment building he didn't feel inclined to get out right away. He eventually went inside and stood at his late employee's door. Kaiba gave a quick tap and right after heard a girl's voice.

"Who is it?" Kaiba didn't like this at all if that bastard moved and he was at the wrong apartment….

"Who are you?"

"I don't tell strangers my name." Kaiba was starting to get annoyed. The girl made a good point, same thing he would've done at her age.

"Seto Kaiba." The door opened a crack thanks to a chain and a sky blue eye peaked out.

"Daddy's boss?" Kaiba suddenly recalled Roland having a kid. He babbled about her all the time.

He nodded to the eye, "Is he home?"

"Hold on." The door shut and Kaiba stood there uncomfortably, he didn't like this at all. What seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open one more, "He's here. You can come in."

When Kaiba walked in he watched a mess of blonde hair drag a chair back to the kitchen area. She sat down in the chair and motioned for him to come and sit.

"Daddy was napping. He needs a minute."

"I don't have all day." But she paid no mind to Kaiba's hostility and picked up one of the numerous crayons on the tabletop. "What's your name?"

"Angel," the girl answered, the tip of the orange crayon crumbled as she made a harsh circle.

"How old are you?"

"Seven," Angel looked up from her work, "How old are you?"

"None of your business."

"That's what old people say you're not old at all. Besides, I told you how old I was." She scrutinized him and Kaiba could only wonder where the sweet lovable girl Roland blabbed on about was. They turned to the sound of running footsteps and there the man was looking frazzled.

"Mr. Kaiba." He gave a respected inclination of his head then took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Angel kept on coloring.

"Angel, go color in the living room," The little girl made a face at Roland.

"I can still hear you from the living room you know." She said in a tone that he should've known.

"Just go in the living room." Sighing in defeat, she collected her papers and coloring box.

Angel eyed Kaiba once again, "I'm going to figure out how old you are." He almost smirked at her audacious attitude.

"I'd like to see you try." The CEO watched the blonde bobble off and turned to Roland, "She's very cheeky." Roland flinched at his gaze, which before now was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. Kaiba briefly wondered if there was any relation between Roland and his daughter. He had mint hair and Roland's eyes were the same color nothing like the girl's.

"She's only like that around strangers." The adult explained Angel made a noise of contempt.

"I really don't care. Why haven't you been to work?" There was a dead silence except a loud _snap_ from the living room.

"Um…because you fired me sir?" Roland answered logically. Everybody was a bunch of jokers today!

Kaiba snorted in disgust "I _should_ fire you for your insolence. I give you a week's leave and you're gone for _two. _Do you realize how much work has to be done?"

Roland was gaping, but he finally clamped his mouth shut. He got the message. "Then I must've misunderstood what you meant with my leaving. I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba," Kaiba sat there in false resentment.

"I doubt it. You know I still _pay_ you for your time off." He stood and placed his briefcase on the table's surface. "It doesn't matter," Kaiba pulled numerous files and threw them across to his employee. "I expect all this sorted out when you come in tomorrow understand _that_ Roland?"

Roland had an irritating smile. In fact he looked ready to burst into tears, "Yes sir."

"Good." He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible now Kaiba understood why Angel was the way she was. He'd be like that too if his guardian started crying like a woman.

"Twenty-five," Kaiba was at the door when she yelled the number. It was strange how many times today he's been stopped from leaving by someone.

"Not even close." He paused to answer, the girl pursed her lips.

"I'll figure it out." She said determined and that assured Kaiba it wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

Today was not what Kaiba expected at all. It...was good.

* * *


	18. New Agreement

Enjoy chapter 18!

Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me, it's just not mine. Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

New Agreement

It soon became December with winter soon following in the first few days of the month. In fact, Domino was bombarded with a sleet and snowstorm. The storm was so harsh that it was highly recommended by numerous weather reports _not_ to venture out on the streets.

But Kaiba had been driving in that said storm since eight that morning. What he gathered from the crazy policewoman Ishizu was planning to drop the case and go home. No surprise there, but something happened with transporting the artifacts to the airport. That something was explosives strapped to the trucks…before they exploded for a change in luck.

This happened late last night.

From that time Ishizu had locked herself in her apartment and they only realized the next morning she disappeared.

Morons, all of them were morons.

They weren't about to risk driving around in this weather. Kaiba had a strong hunch the stupid woman was freezing to death wherever she was hiding. He had been out for three hours now after a quick break at the company building from searching all morning.

_Couldn't take her stupid cell phone…._ Why the hell did she think Kaiba got her that phone and expected her to carry it around? The tracking device was a total waste of money. When he found her Kaiba was going to have one of those chips inserted under her skin.

_If_ he found her, Kaiba looked all around the neighborhood she was staying albeit not easily. Ishizu couldn't have gone far since she had no vehicle and public transportation wasn't out _today._

This would have been easier if he had some workers helping, but Kaiba didn't do that for a number of reasons. One, Mokuba would've insisted that if everyone else could search he would too—it took forever to convince him otherwise. Two, if one of his guards found her before he did…. The situation was the same as his breakdown.

Right now Kaiba was thinking where else he hadn't looked yet and he was drawing blanks. _Where the hell would she go? The airport…?_

He knew where she was.

* * *

Those stupid Ishtars were so old fashioned. He remembered their most _preferable_ form of transportation was by boat.

…

Also the docks were a lot closer from here than the airport.

It was a pain in the ass trying not to swerve into one of the many storage buildings. When Kaiba parked and got out he was pelted nonstop as he tried to open one of the storage areas.

It was locked.

He went to the next one, same thing.

After the fourth Kaiba was ready to give up when the next one he noticed was slightly pushed up. There was enough room to crouch down and Kaiba did just that. The interior was dim and the cold metal didn't provide any warmth from outside. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness Kaiba saw a huddled form further in up against the wall.

He found her.

Ishizu didn't move when he stooped over her and he even took a pause before he said, "I see you decided to just give up. Waiting for your little boyfriend to come get you?"

She lifted her head as if to reply instead shook her head, "I'm tired of this." That's all she had to say? After Kaiba went through all that trouble looking for her? Not even an apology.

"So you're going to be an imbecile and freeze yourself to death?"

"I suppose so…." She tried to force a smile, but her lips were either too cold or numb to try. Her complexion was unusually pale and when Ishizu shivered uncontrollably Kaiba wanted to get her out of there was quickly as possible to someplace warm.

"I'm taking you home." Ishizu made a silent protest to that and wouldn't get up. When she was forced to stand her eyesight became clouded and the last thing Ishizu remembered was falling.

She would have smacked the concrete, but Kaiba caught and thoroughly cursed this stupid situation.

* * *

She heard voices, they sounded far away but Ishizu made out bits of the conversation. The one voice she didn't recognize said something wasn't 'too serious' and 'Miss Ishtar just needs to rest.'

Then she heard Kaiba's voice.

"I'll have her escorted home in the morning…." They started to argue after and Ishizu ignored the yelling until she heard someone's stomping footsteps nearby.

"So stupid," it was easy enough to know who it was, "I didn't expect someone like _you_ to do something so foolish. Then again you've always been full of surprises." He didn't say anything else, but Ishizu wanted to laugh, "So how long have you been up?"

"A while, where are we?"

"My physician's home, he said you were in the early stage of hypothermia." She didn't seem to listen.

"Why haven't you left?"

"I'm being forced to stay." The silence dragged on as Ishizu looked about the room. It reminded her of a therapist's office. With the small bookcase near the window, two maroon-colored couches—one she was on—were parallel to each other and the same for the two matching armchairs. Kaiba was sitting in one of the chairs. Ishizu was staring at the rubber plant at the end of her couch when she noticed it was difficult to move her limbs.

"Why can't I move?"

He made a motion of being brought out of deep thought and looked in her direction, "I would say it's the straightjacket." Concentrating on her prison she found she was simply wrapped tightly in several blankets. "Have to restrain you somehow."

"I never knew you could be so humorous, Kaiba." Nothing else was said, but Ishizu felt a horrible clenching in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't anything new it was the ominous dread that had been collecting since the very beginning of this.

"Have you ever felt so helpless, Kaiba?" She wondered and continued without his answer. "Everything important in your life being mangled because of a human's actions and you have no control over it?" Ishizu couldn't help but smile wryly, "It feels like Battle City all over again."

Kaiba didn't like this. It was eerily too similar to something he rarely thought about and for good reason. One thing he vaguely wondered though. _Was she really depressed during the entire tournament? _

"You should go to sleep."

She kept on talking, "You helped me then too, you and Yugi." Kaiba knew where this was going. "Although your reasons were not sincere…."

"I'm not telling you my reason. Be thankful I'm helping you at all. Now go to sleep." He said it with a scowl and hostility in his voice. Kaiba got up, he had to get away, get away from this _woman_.

"That personal?"

He slammed the door as he exited the living room.

_Stupid nosy bitch as always,_ Kaiba would have muttered it, but knowing her nosiness she would have heard his curse and been obnoxious about it. It was the last thing Kaiba needed bothering him with a headache to top it off.

Suddenly he leaned against the wall in pain. Kaiba heard these horrible screams in his mind. People were arguing, but it was incoherent and loud, _very_ loud. He hurried back to where he was and sat down otherwise end up on the floor.

"Migraine…." Kaiba muttered when through his open fingers he saw Ishizu looking at him with worry. Thankfully she kept quiet and slowly went to sleep. He was back to the very beginning with these 'flashbacks'. From the nightmares to hearing voices during the day, he wanted it to end.

Strangely that one 'memory' he did not relive. In fact absolutely nothing from the time they spent in the orphanage appeared. Buzzing in his coat pocket, Kaiba quickly opened his cell, "You found it?"

"Yes I did, I thought your computer was going to bug out on me." Mokuba said the CEO narrowed his eyes.

"Why were you smacking my laptop around too?" There was a long pause.

"No, no, but when I tried to retrieve the file it got upset."

"Mokuba…" Kaiba warned, "That laptop's brand new, you better not have done something to it."

_Why do I open my mouth?_ Mokuba thought desperately, "I promise its fine and I sent it to Roland."

"Good, now I want you to do something else for me…."

* * *

_"Why am I always tied to a chair?"_ _Ishizu wondered out loud, she was sprayed by a jet of water._

_"Shut it, yo!" Pimp Kaiba threatened with his cane with the Blue Eyes head which squirted water, "The stalker wants ta say something."_

_Out of the shadows the masked man stepped out into a spotlight and he waved with his tattoo hand, "Hello Ishizu Ishtar. I'm here to tell you that I am not really your stalker, I'm…" For the first time he ripped off his mask and Ishizu was flabbergasted, "Bob Barker and you're on," the darkness opened up to a bright studio, "Pick your Future!" A unison of voices yelled, it nearly shattered her ear drums._

_"Where the future is in your hands," Mr. Barker said the line like it was the show's catch phrase, "Now, Miss Ishtar, in this game you must pick one of the two choices which will lead you to a happy future or…a not so good one. But you also have the option to not pick either and instead pick the Door of Fate!" the spotlight traveled to a door with the Eye of Horus on it._

_"Now let's get this game started! Here are your choices, you can pick," Another spotlight lit up and there sat an angry Marik, "to go back home to your family or…"next to him was her life's work hanging in a net, "save your job and career. Now, you have thirty seconds to pick before the choices are dropped into a pit of acid."_

_"What?" she demanded bewildered just then a pit of acid open below her brother and artifacts._

_"Remember you can always pick the Door of Fate to decide instantly. No guilt of if you made the right choice just let Fate decide."_

_"Oh Bob…" Marik waved to the host, "I would like to say something before we start." Mr. Barker allowed the teen to speak. "Sister, I'm going to make this easy for you, pick your job we don't __**want**__ you back."_

_"He said he would harm you if you came and if I told you the truth what would you have done?" her question was rhetorical. Marik made a snooty face and wouldn't look at her._

_"Twenty seconds left." Bob Barker said. Ishizu couldn't believe this!_

_"You did not say when the time started!"_

_"Ten seconds…."_

_She could just pick the door…no, no she had a choice now! She would not go back to accepting the future as it was. Could she pick the right choice for her future? Pick her family who wanted nothing to do with her or pick her career that she may no longer have?_

_"Time's up!" Was the jovial reply and Ishizu screamed as she watched everything in her life fall…. "Since you didn't pick anything, you must face the Unknown!" the dragon on Mr. Barker's hand came to life as everything became darkness. She could feel herself sinking into the black like dark quicksand. The beast's hot breath was barely inches from her face and all Ishizu saw were its glowing red eyes._

* * *

A woman screaming made Kaiba nearly jump out of his chair. He wondered if it was in his head when he heard muffled sobbing. He wished he didn't have to deal with this shit.

Ishizu knew he was watching her. She knew even with her face concealed in her blanketed knees, hiding her shameful tears. Even though she wasn't freezing Ishizu felt so cold inside. She felt so pathetic. Ishizu was waiting any moment for a snide comment.

"Wipe your face, you look pathetic." Looking up she took the tissue box offered to her. The situation was so awkward Ishizu could only muttered her gratitude and wipe her tear-streaked face dry.

"Do you have them often?" He asked after a long period of silence.

"Yes," she replied simply.

It grew quiet and Ishizu was starting to feel groggy. She didn't expect another question from him. "Is it that important to you?" She couldn't believe she was hearing this. "That you know why I'm helping you?" Ishizu sat up her fatigue gone in that moment "You realize that even a hint at my reasons would have it published in every magazine. I won't allow my past to be dug up because _you_ are too curious." His stare was unsettling and she truly felt anxious.

"I understand your caution, but I simply wish just one of these many mysteries be solved." He remained quiet, she continued, "I promise if you desire to explain your reason that I will not divulge a single piece of information to anyone."

Kaiba smirked, "Your words are empty. Why do you think I should foolishly trust you? You haven't given me any reason to believe you." Then he added mockingly, "In fact, I'm more convinced you'll use it against me in your crazy fits of revenge."

"I never called the police about your meeting did I?" He made an irritated frown, "I did not call your brother that night either."

"That's hardly a reason to trust you."

"Then what must I do to gain your trust?" Kaiba wouldn't believe she actually said those words. Just looking at her he knew Ishizu was very serious.

This needed to stop. "…I'll get back to you." He turned away and she didn't press him.

* * *

When Ishizu woke up the room was brighter as morning light came through the windows. Searching the living area she discovered Kaiba to be gone. Just then a young woman came in. She stood there a bit awkward, but smiled warmly.

"My name's Melissa, I made breakfast if you're hungry." Ishizu thanked her and before she left Ishizu asked.

"Did Kaiba leave?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba left earlier this morning."

The Egyptian sat there for a moment before following Melissa into the kitchen. She looked very grateful that Ishizu decided to have breakfast. She explained that her husband left earlier too. As she sat down Ishizu noticed a piece of paper next to her plate.

"What's this?" Melissa explained that Mr. Kaiba left that note for her. Ishizu calmly put the note away, she would read it later. Halfway through eating breakfast the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be…." Melissa wondered and disappeared to answer the door. She came back a little flustered, "Miss Ishtar, there's a police officer to see you." Behind her came Jahzara. Ishizu didn't like that look she was giving her.

"Have you come to lock me away?" she stabbed the fruit on her plate then chopped it into mush.

"I came to see if you were okay. You gave us a scare." Jahzara leaned against the wall. Melissa had disappeared down the hall. "Mr. Kaiba told us everything."

"And what exactly may that be?" Ishizu's been familiar enough with the police and their sneaky questioning. She wasn't about to say anything.

"Listen, Ishizu, this is a very stressful time for you, but you're taking the right steps to deal with it." Her words made Ishizu cock an eyebrow incredulously. "Coming here to get help with your depression…." She didn't here beyond those words and Ishizu simply nodded and smiled as Jahzara went on with her sentimental words. That she would be there for her and make sure everything was done to get the guy as quickly as possible. They hugged right after just to close the deal on the warm moment and Jahzara said she would take her home when she was ready.

_I will kill Kaiba,_ Ishizu thought venomously. No longer having an appetite she followed Jahzara out and thanked Melissa for her hospitality.

Many stressful phone calls came that day. One was from the museum's owner wishing that for her safety and the artifacts that she should take a leave of absence for a time. Many others from her colleagues in the Bureau giving fake sympathy as well as snide comments and the last call from Odion making sure no harm came to her.

"Marik was very worried about you…."

"I know, thank-you for calling, it's been one of the better calls I've had today. Tell Marik I miss him?"

After all that Ishizu nearly forgot about the note. She furrowed her brow as she read it. It said a time and to have her phone with her. That time was in five minutes. Ishizu situated herself on her couch and quietly waited for the time to approach.

Right on the dot the phone ran.

She tentatively picked it up.

"You could have simply told me that you would call."

"Hn, you ask too many questions. I never would have gotten out of there."

Ishizu could only roll her eyes, "What do you wish to discuss with me Kaiba?"

The disbelief grew as she listened to his 'demands' that the only way he could trust her would be to know her entire background, which only went as far as when she emerged from underground at fifteen to search for her brothers.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical, you can't discuss one event in your past and you wish me to tell _everything_ in my past?"

"I'm not asking for every little detail. Trust me I want to hear less about the magic crap as possible. What happened before you popped up from nowhere is all I want to know."

_Things he couldn't have researched on his own._ It was annoying to Ishizu, talking about this especially to a man who didn't believe at looking to the past. She had to think for a second. Should she say no? Would there be consequences for telling this to such a revengeful man? Ishizu didn't think those were Kaiba's intentions…at least she hoped so. The condition was more along the lines of 'if I do this for you than you can do the same'.

"Very well, where should I start?"

* * *


	19. The Bet

A miracle for the ages everyone I completed a new chapter in...less than a week! Something you won't see very often hope everyone likes this one!

* * *

The Bet

"Did your brother say it was fine?"

"Yeah of course he will, it'll just take some convincing. Nothing to worry about," Mokuba cautiously peaked outside his room. Kaiba was notoriously good at listening at his conversations.

"So I was thinking it'll be on the twenty-third…."

* * *

December 15.

Ishizu could honestly say that it wasn't so bad talking about her past to him. It made her feel better in a way. The call would always be at the same exact time and when she talked he remained completely silent. When Ishizu was certain he had put the phone down in pure boredom, he would ask her questions. Specific questions that Kaiba had to have been listening to know and her suspicions were settled.

One question she remembered quite clearly, especially for being unorthodox.

"Do you think your mother would have tried to escape with all three of you?"

She answered, "I was told my mother had escaped before, but returned because of her devotion. I'm sure if she was alive then she would have helped in a way Odion did." At that certain point Kaiba would announce he had another call and put her on hold. She would always give him five minutes then hang up.

Kaiba couldn't blame Ishizu for her insanity. She was practically fed that bull since she popped out of her mother. The old man was nuttier than trail mix and it got worse after the mother died in childbirth. The same thing almost happened to his mother.

That was the only problem with this. He had put faithless hope that this would keep his mind off of his own past, but things that happened to her were unusually similar to his own mishaps. Then Kaiba would wonder how much similar and ask questions.

"How did you learn so much if you were underground for so long?"

"I would escape to the surface on my own, taught myself with books Odion hid in his room. I did the same for Marik."

"Who do you look more like your mother or your father?"

"My mother, Marik looks like our father."

"Do you remember her?"

"Only a little, Odion remembers her. When I was little I would ask him to tell me stories about her. I think he made some things up just to amuse me."

"I have another call." He would be so pissed at himself for acting so foolish.

The really depressing part was she blamed herself for everything. She sounded so stupid saying, "It was my fault that the dark side of Marik's soul appeared. I foolishly let him see the outside world when I should've known better…. I always wondered perhaps if I was born their son—"

"You wouldn't have a little brother." That was the end of that one conversation.

They somehow formed camaraderie from this. The rides she would take to simply escape her apartment he would be sitting there (the second driver had been fired). At first, he would be uptight because his little brother was hanging out with Yugi and his friends or even other kids, none of which Kaiba approved of. His anger would subside for a moment just to ask the formality questions and they would sit in a comfortable silence. Today Mokuba was out at the park and was taking part in some snowball war.

Kaiba started to notice things about Ishizu he never noticed before. Like she would always keep her hands neatly in her lap, if she became upset she would grasp her hands tighter and the slightest lines of frowning would appear. He found that out one time when he 'teased' her about being nosy. If she was horribly upset her accusations would be in questions and disturbingly made him guilty for saying anything.

If Ishizu did not wear the headband she would always wear her gold beads. When he questioned it she replied they were her mother's. Kaiba thought that was creepy no way in hell would he be caught wearing anything from _them_.

The mystical aloofness she had slowly faded away with each day except her eyes. Her eyes were the most mysterious and still mysterious thing about her. It was odd, if Ishizu was deep in thought her eyes would be the brightest green then when brought to reality returned to a brilliant blue.

Kaiba decided after this he needed to keep the dog with him, staring at that wet soppy face was better than ogling at her. When the limo came to a stop he got out briskly, he had to focus now. When it came to this 'snowball war' Mokuba was a little scamp. Unfortunately, Ishizu joined him and had to hold back laughter as she stared at the snow with childish fascination.

"Like the snow?" his contempt awarded him her frown lines. She smiled right after. Shaking her head Ishizu realized he was teasing her again.

"It's beautiful," Her breath came out in a small puff of white smoke as she watched the flurry of snowflakes float down and cover the already white landscape. Kaiba wasn't looking at the snow.

"Ishizu," her raven hair contrasted perfectly to the pallid snow and her face was starting to pale from the cold, "you said your brother looked like your father."

"Yes?"

"So you must look like your mother."

"Yes, except my mother eyes were gold mine are blue." And those blue-green eyes seemed sparkled at him then she looked away troubled. "Why do you ask?"

There was no answer Kaiba simply grabbed a hold of her wrist and dragged her into the limo. "Stay here." He replied flatly and shut the door. Ishizu was a bit flustered by the brutish and unexplained action until several snowballs pelted the limo from all sides.

"Damn brats…." Hiroko cursed laying on the horn, "this happens every goddamn year…." Suddenly he revved the engine as Kaiba practically jumped into the vehicle with someone in tow. Ishizu stumbled from her seat and they went flying down the road all the way bombarded with the icy spheres.

"Mokuba, you need new friends." Kaiba was steamed Ishizu was waiting for the snow on him to start melting.

"I told them not to do that!" The boy protested wiping off his own collection of snow.

"Like I said, you need new friends." Mokuba made a face and quickly scuttled next to Ishizu. The boy started up a conversation with her and the entire time shivered constantly.

"Are you alright?" she asked very worried.

Mokuba blew on his hands and fervently dismissed it, "Just from being outside so long…."

"You didn't dress properly." His brother stated and with unexplained nastiness.

"I didn't want to be weighed down. As you can tell they're ruthless out there." Mokuba was having trouble getting his coat off and Ishizu helped him. Kaiba saw through his little brother's scheme. He felt himself become agitated, all the snow Mokuba had tracked in was soaking the limo's fine seating. When his boots were unlaced and thrown to the floor Mokuba started to get drowsy. He fell asleep with his head propped delicately on Ishizu's arm.

That little urchin….

* * *

Later after work, Kaiba was faintly surprised that Ishizu was waiting there. They proceeded to stop at Domino mall, much to his disgust. Ishizu wanted to buy something for Marik since his birthday was two days before Christmas. It was in the prime of the holiday shopping so the mall was packed. The sound of obnoxious children and the overzealous decorations was too much. Kaiba vowed to buy this mall and close it down that very night.

"Lighten up, Seto." Mokuba told him, Kaiba could only snort in contempt.

"You picked a brilliant time to go birthday shopping, Ishizu." She gave him her aggravated glare she wasn't enjoying this anymore than he was. It forced him to calm down, but only by a little. Kaiba wanted to puke when walking to another store Mokuba had his arm locked with Ishizu's.

Finally, he wretched Mokuba to stand beside him, "I know what you're up to," Kaiba hissed without catching her attention.

"And what do you think I'm up to, Seto?" Mokuba asked innocently, they argued outside the store Ishizu just went in.

"You're not inviting her or any of those dorks to our home." Mokuba hadn't expected him to find out so soon. No chance to slowly convince his brother, he'll have to go with the other plan.

"How about a little bet then?" Mokuba knew he got his brother's attention, but Kaiba immediately declined.

"I'm not making a petty gamble with my brother about who can come over our home. That's the end of it."

"Not even a bet that would be ridiculously in your favor?" The interest was sparked, but they would have to continue it another time. Ishizu emerged, frazzled and with her bags.

"I'm done." The Egyptian sounded relieved.

"About time," his tone was like steel and he literally herded them all out. He noticed some shoppers were spying on them. "That's a rather large bag, Ishizu." Kaiba commented.

She looked at him calmly, "It's a rather large gift, Seto Kaiba." Kaiba noted the change in using his full name. He planned to discuss that later.

"Ahora acerca de esa apuesta…." The elder Kaiba nearly lost it thinking he was hearing the voices, but to his relief and annoyance it was Mokuba.

Mokuba was speaking Spanish.

What the hell was that tutor teaching him?

Kaiba played along nonetheless while Ishizu gave them a bewildered expression. "There's no bet, Mokuba." The teen replied in Spanish, Mokuba made a mischievous grin.

"The bet involves her," Now his little brother was starting to irritate him, "don't you want to at least _hear_ the ridiculous bet?"

"…Fine amuse me."

"Well it pretty simple, if she kisses," Mokuba made a smoochy face that disgusted Kaiba, "you before leaving this limo tonight then you would have to let me invite my friends I want for a pre-Christmas party."

Kaiba wasn't sure if he should hit Mokuba for this stupidity or laugh hysterically. Instead he scowled and decided he was going to make him pay for making such a foolish gamble. The best lesson is to learn through your mistakes after all.

"If she doesn't you can't hang around those losers for a month, eat chocolate for three months, play video games until its spring and eat whatever Noah wants when he comes back."

"Deal, shake on it?" Now he was suspicious, why would Mokuba agree so willingly to a bet he would shamefully lose to? The truth was Mokuba would go through all of that if he couldn't invite Rebecca over to try and win her. They eventually shook then shortly after Mokuba ruefully exclaimed that he left his favorite gloves at the mall and they had to go all the way back.

Ishizu waited in the limo and there was no way Kaiba would ever go back in there again. So Hiroko accompanied Mokuba inside. While they sat there Kaiba checked his cell, it was that time again. He searched for the number and waited for the caller to pick-up. Right across Ishizu's cell started to ring, she picked up the phone.

"Very humorous, Seto Kaiba," Ishizu glanced at him and smiled coyly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied seriously, "Now I have a question for you, Ishizu and don't lie to me."

"I'll answer as truthfully as I can to the question."

"Did Mokuba let you in on the circumstances of a bet?"

"No, he did not." She looked him straight in the eye and Ishizu didn't show guilt. "Now may I ask you a question?"

"Depends…."

"May I know what you two were discussing a moment ago?"

They never realized it, but they conversed for half an hour. Most of it was about what conspired just a second ago. That led to a very amusing tale of Marik bunking with the remains of an ancient mummified worker and jumped out to scare her.

"Perhaps that is a trait of younger siblings?" Ishizu pondered she purposely kept her back to him and he did the same.

"Just don't let your brother near mine. Who knows how the psycho will affect my brother." The conversation turned heated as Ishizu defended Marik and Kaiba openly insulted him more. Kaiba scowled when he heard a dial tone. "Did you just hang up on me, Ishtar?!"

"Indeed I did, Kaiba." Her tone was spiteful and Ishizu continued to keep her back to him. At the same time he was trying to burn a hole into the back of her head.

…

"Fine be angry with me, I get it. I'd be pissed too if you insulted my brother…." So she did stay pissed at him.

…

"So what's the deal with saying my full name? Is it a step up from the formality of calling me Kaiba?"

She became rigid if that was possible. "Does it bother you?"

"I'll tell you when you call me by my first name alone." They didn't say anything for a while. Kaiba got a call from someone and was talking in a very brash tone. Suddenly in the middle of a sentence the door opened and something attacked him. Then the monster licked him, "Mokuba what the hell?!" The Saint Bernard was practically sitting on him.

"Isn't _she_ cute?" Mokuba was holding back fits of laughter. Ishizu hid her smile behind her palm.

"Disgusting!" As he was licked once again, he finally got the monstrosity off of him, "Get it out of here!"

"Alright, but I'll win the bet…."

"Having me be molested by this mutt was not even part of the bet."

"I said 'before _she_ left the limo' I never said who _she_ was and she kissed you."

…

A series of horrible events occurred that night. Ishizu prayed to be home soon and not lose her hearing in the process.


	20. First Name

Another miracle! (Well perhaps a semi one)

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

First Name 

Ishizu had a very simple question to ask herself, why? She brushed her hair slowly as she remembered the invite that she could not refuse. Seriously, Ishizu could _not_ have refused. It came exactly after that _lovely_ get together and Mokuba's win of the bet which Ishizu had to commend his cleverness for. Their usual phone call was brief and only meant to _tell_ her she was invited.

The conversation went exactly like this.

"Of course you're coming. I'm not about to be driven insane alone."

"What if I have other plans?"

"You don't and that's the other reason you're coming. None of my men will be able to watch you."

Ishizu hung up and flung the cell across the room. How dare he assume that's how she wanted to spend her Christmas? The next day he continuously called her until she picked up. It was funny they seemed to argue more than before and they argued over the most ridiculous thing. Ishizu had laughed during the call and Kaiba shared her humor after he realized she wasn't laughing at him.

Those next few days were so odd, well mostly the calls. Ishizu virtually did not see Kaiba anymore and when he called he asked peculiar more personal questions. Like her favorite color, her favorite flower, favorite duel monsters card, and another game besides duel monsters she liked to play.

She looked over herself in the mirror, she went for something simple. A long sleeved blue dress that ended just below her calves with a gold sash. Ishizu adjusted the golden ankh on its matching chain to rest in the center of her chest. Picking up her tan bag and throwing on her brown coat she headed down the stairs.

The car ride seemed to last for an eternity, Ishizu watched the snow-covered city then the forest that appeared from nothing. She felt so isolated from the rest of the world and mused that Kaiba's home was akin to the man himself. Isolated…

The stark mansion came into view.

And intimidating…

Just as she stepped of the limo someone called her name. Ishizu scanned the winter scene and to her pleasant surprise Yugi and the rest of his friends ran to meet her.

"Hello, Yugi." Ishizu inclined her head.

"Hi, Ishizu, it's good to see you." Yugi replied cheerfully, his happy disposition was warming. They all had at least one gift in their hands and Ishizu had two of her own.

"Everyone brought gifts I see." A quick explanation, Mokuba had them previously pick names of who they would buy gifts for this party. They all hurried inside as the cold was starting to get to them.

The inside was the complete opposite to the outside. The two arched stairways were decorated with blue and silver tinsel. The enormous chandelier from above and the elevated candlesticks made the room dazzle with a warm glow.

Joey gave a loud whistle, "Check out dat tree." Everyone had to tilt their heads in order to fully see the massive pine tree that was adorned with matching tinsel, matching ornaments and on top was a Blue Eyes replacing the traditional star.

"That figures," Tristan remarked about the dragon.

"Of course, Kaiba's a big dragomaniac," Joey half-joked.

"Joey, dragomaniac isn't a word." Tea pointed out.

The blond made a face, "Eh, well it should be."

"Actually _I_ thought it would be appropriate since that's our company's proclaim mascot." The group nearly jumped out of their skin, they failed to notice Mokuba quietly sneak next to them to look at the tree, "Nice to see you too." He joked dryly. The boy grinned openly seeing the gifts, "Oh good you all brought your gifts! Follow me I'll show where to put your coats and presents."

Their shoes squeaked on the marble as everyone followed Mokuba under the staircases through the door.

Almost everyone,

"I thought you refused to come." Ishizu couldn't help to smile and looked up to see Kaiba on the landing. He was leaning on the railing, but carefully avoiding getting pine needles on him from the giant wreath hanging there. The CEO's suit was black and the only color was the blue dress shirt.

"I did, your brother asked me _nicely_ if I would like to come." Her response made him glower at her.

"One of those gifts better _not_ be for me." Glancing at the small bundles Ishizu shook her head.

"If that's the case then I'm sure Mokuba will love two gifts." The conversation ended there and Kaiba left, not even a good-bye. Ishizu really didn't care, she was sure she would see him later.

* * *

Kaiba thought intensely about _this._ This whole situation he got himself into and the possible risk of…attraction. It's not like this hasn't happened before, Kaiba had plenty of female employees swoon over him. Ishizu did no such thing. She didn't even bat an eye when mentioning the terms of the bet or his personal questioning of her this previous week. Seeing her just then though…he was overwhelmed with a warm feeling, it was similar to what he felt for Mokuba. That was it then. Kaiba concluded he just had a brotherly affection for her.

Kaiba checked the time and there was only two more hours to this wonderful 'Christmas party'. This holiday honestly gave him indigestion. They should be having dinner by now. Suddenly the lights in his office flickered out. He waited for the generator to come on.

It didn't.

_Piece of junk!_ Why wasn't he surprised? That generator was so old it was a miracle it even worked the one night. Letting out some curses Kaiba grabbed a flashlight and disappeared through the secret passage in his office.

"Hey! What gives?!" Joey managed to sputter through a mouthful of food some of it landed on the girls.

"Joey, don't talk with your mouth full. Yuck!" Rebecca wiped off whatever chewed food with her napkin. Tea voiced the same reprimands and was doing the same with her napkin.

"I bet it's the snowstorm outside." Yugi nodded to the massive windows and the snow pelting against it.

"Yeah, it's really coming down now." Tristan had flipped his chair around to sit with his arms and head resting on the back.

"Do you think we'll be stranded here, Mokuba?" Yugi asked and everyone looked in the young Kaiba's direction.

He was on the phone.

"Do you need any help?" A pause, "Ok…I will, see you in a bit." He shut his cell and quickly put it away. Then in a business like manner said, "My brother's checking the generator. Right now we should head back to the living room we were in and wait."

"What? No way!" Joey started to protest.

"You can take your food with you." Mokuba got up and with his plate held the door open for everyone to file through. As they stood up they bumped into each other several times trying to get through the dark room. Thankfully, Joey waited to be the last and carried a mountain of food with him.

"What the heck, Joey, did you take the whole dinner with you?" They all gawked at the mountainous silhouette.

"I'm takin' provisions." Joey explained as if it was the most rational thing and started to dig in.

"Who bets he'll eat that in ten minutes?" Rebecca asked everyone.

Bakura was shockingly the one who responded, "I'll give him five minutes." Everyone laughed as Joey glared at them and defended himself.

They all helped light a few candles and flashlights. Ishizu sat in a chair and watched the group in the dimly lit room talk and laugh. It was nice to be apart of something so normal. Mokuba slowly shuffled next to Rebecca and tried to strike a conversation with her. It became a four-way discussion with them, Yugi and Tea. At the same time Tristan and Joey were eating and trying not to laugh at the little 'love square'.

Bakura was keeping to himself.

"Your father is the owner of the museum correct?" It didn't dawn on her until now that the owner's last name was Bakura and he always talked about a son.

The young man was a bit…shocked being asked something, "Yes he is." He didn't make any inclination to say more.

"He's talks about you often."

"Good things I hope."

"Of course…." The conversation went cold and Ishizu finally asked what she wanted to know. "You talk to my brother."

"Occasionally."

"Have you spoken to him recently?" She seemed to have caused him some sort of physical pain as he winced.

"I E-mailed to wish him a happy birthday." He made a desperate sigh as she looked away sad, "If it helps, he talks about you constantly."

Her smile was morose, "Good things I hope."

Kaiba had just then materialized from a wall, silently walked across the room and stood glaring at the group. Especially at Joey who had chosen to speak ill of him at the moment.

"Are you done?" His deep voice made them all jump. Joey was the most shocked as he fell off his seat. Kaiba paid no mind to the petrified faces, "The power will be out until morning. Also," he looked directly at Yugi, "I plan to defeat you in the near future and having you risked being killed isn't acceptable, so you'll be staying the night," then added in a malicious tone, "Your loser friends are just a nasty bonus."

"Ummm…thanks, I guess." Yugi muttered. The rest were glaring daggers at the young man walking past them as if he was _forced_.

"Mokuba I expect you to show them the quest rooms later. Our agreement didn't say I'd have to be a butler."

The boy raised his thumb, "Got it." Kaiba strode past the couch and sat on a wooden chair faraway from the glow of the lights. The only thing that gave him away was his glare on them. The group whispered, especially when mentioning him, and was in lower spirits than before. Kaiba was like a hawk, waiting for any false move from someone and snatch them up.

Ishizu made the mistake of moving to where he sat.

"I thought I was invited for _your_ company, Seto Kaiba." Conveniently, a chair was placed next to his' and she sat down.

"Which is why _two_ chairs are back here," he reasoned. Ishizu was close enough to notice Kaiba was looking at her thoughtfully. "You know, you look somewhat decent."

"It's probably the lighting." She replied half-jokingly.

Kaiba grunted, "I noticed when you came. I didn't say it then, so I'm saying it now." She did look nice without the gold headband. Now he noticed how long and dark her hair appeared. Void the dead mother's gold beads, she looked normal. Instead of some freak who was way too interested in her own heritage. Her perfume was different she smelled like magnolias.

"The late compliment is appreciated." Ishizu took him by surprise when she pat his hand and let it linger to say, "And may I say you pull off a younger version of Ebenezer Scrooge."

"That was the look I was going for." His sardonic remark awarded him a pleasant smile and the removal of her hand from his'.

"So it seems that we'll be trapped here until tomorrow."

"You're making it sound like we dragged you here against your will."

"Well, you tried that's all that matters."

Kaiba wasn't sure if he wanted to bring it up, but finally said, "You realize _you're_ trapped here until Christmas."

Her silence said everything, but she answered, "…No, I did not."

"So, you foolishly said yes when Mokuba asked to spend the 'Holidays' together?"

"Apparently…." She was becoming upset. Clenching her hands she made a very displeased frown. "I do not like being played."

"Listen," He shifted in the chair towards her and lightly touched her shoulder, "lighten up. He genuinely wanted you to be here and not all alone. So just enjoy this disgusting Holiday."

"And how do you feel?"

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about my extended stay?"

"The reason _I_ want you here is so you're not _raped_." The answer left a stagnant expression on her face. "Also _I_ don't want to go _insane_."

Their discussion there went much smoother. They had a debate over their beliefs and blatantly explaining to the other why they believed them. Kaiba's was Ishizu believed in fate because it was all she was taught. Ishizu's reasoning for Kaiba looking to the future was there was nothing in the past or specifically his own that was worth to recollect.

The ideas were partially accepted.

Slowly they watched the group become smaller. There was an occasional glance in their direction, but no one said anything. The only one who did was Yugi, saying goodnight. After bringing everyone to their rooms Mokuba came back looking exhausted. Kaiba told him to go he 'had it covered'.

"What time is it?" she asked after the candles burned out and if possible the room was darker than before.

"I'm guessing around eleven." Ishizu insisted that it was time to retire. She stood and he followed suit. His hand reached for her shoulder once more leading her around pieces of furniture which she most likely would have stumbled on. Kaiba continued this even when obviously nothing was there. Ishizu got the impression of being a pinball.

"Seto…" she scolded then added when the mistake was made, "Kaiba!"

He laughed at her. "Still with the formality?" he gently took her wrist and led her down the corridor. "I told you to lighten up."

"…just show me to my room." Ishizu was starting to feel trapped as they took multiple turns to different hallways. She had a horrible feeling someone or something was going to jump them. Ishizu kept unusually close to Kaiba.

The CEO finally stopped at a door, opened it, told her goodnight and disappeared before she could say one word. Ishizu stood there and stared into the darkness, she didn't like this. Without knowledge of the room's appearance she worried over what was in there.

She finally dismissed such thoughts and letting the darkness feed her fears. The woman awkwardly felt about the room and found the frame of the bed. Delicately, Ishizu slipped under the covers and the warmth made her doze off in minutes.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Mom?" Seto tentatively peeked in his parent's room after hearing distressed sobbing. His guess was right. His mother was just hunched over crying and now was trying to regain her composure from being discovered. Seto stood in front of her with his arms opened, "It's alright." Her smile broke his heart as she lifted him into her lap and tugged him tightly. They didn't say anything, they just wanted that comfort.  
_

_Finally Seto asked, "Dad didn't find a new job, did he?" She looked down at him in shock._

_"How do you know?"_

_"I had a hunch. Mom," What he asked next Seto knew the answer to, but wanted it confirmed, "Dad's depressed isn't he?"_

_Mom looked so pathetic biting her lip and she looked ready to cry again. "Your father's trying so hard, sweetheart. I know it seems tough now, but everything will be better I promise."_

_"Mom," Seto was cynical as he said, "I'm not going to school so I can watch Mokuba. What if this doesn't get __**better**__ when Mokuba has to go to kindergarten? Will that be your explanation if we get taken away?" He really upset her because that was the first time she slapped him. Mom instantly apologized and hugged Seto, kissing the cheek that she hit._

_He took it all in silence._

_"Mom, please do something. I don't think I can take anymore."_

_She then said the phoniest words, "I promise I will."_

_(End Flashback)_

The worst part about that memory was he still felt the sting from her slap.

* * *

The group met in the dining room for breakfast. This had to be prepared by the girls since the dinner last evening was pre-made and kept warm until they arrived. While they ate they finally exchanged gifts. This was what Kaiba came upon as he entered.

For once the group did not make a scene of his appearance and was able to take his usual seat without any notice.

Of course that wouldn't be adequate for long. Kaiba sorted through some files he brought and said, "I believe the point of not talking with your mouth full is _not_ to talk." This applied mainly to Joey and Tristan, the others ate normally and Ishizu ate with her back straight and took tiny bites.

"Shove it, Kaiba." Joey snapped.

Kaiba simply shushed him.

Their attention was eventually caught by the sound of snowplows outside. There were three, each doing a different section of the driveway. The piled snow looked like tiny mountains. From this they got the crazy idea of going outside. The guys instantly ran outside, the girls slowly followed. Kaiba made no notion of moving and Ishizu lingered behind to speak with him.

"Will you join us?"

"I might later," then he asked skeptically, "_you're_ going out?"

"Perhaps just to watch, I believe it's not best to do such activities in a dress."

"You're actually right for once."

Ishizu departed, rounding his chair and he watched her retreating figure. She really did have an hour glass shape most women would kill for and men would gawk at. Good thing she covered it up half the time.

He eventually watched their gallivanting from a window. Kaiba only found humor when the dog would disappear in the massive white then dive out and joyously run after his owner. Running to escape an exploding base he couldn't do, but when it came to a snow crazed dog Mokuba ran inhuman speeds.

His observation noted Mokuba appeared to like the Hawkins girl. He paid unusually close attention to her which was oblivious to the girl and obvious to everyone else. Kaiba didn't like it. Ishizu was overseeing the group, but stood outside on the steps. She stood perfectly straight she only moved when she blew on her bare hands to keep them warm.

"If you're going to foolishly stand out here," Kaiba went out and brandished a pair of gloves at her, "then dress warmly." She gave him her thanks and slipped the gloves on. They were slightly oversized and as long and slender as her fingers were they could not fit into the tips of the gloves.

Kaiba went to leave, but Ishizu asked him a question and they talked for a while. The conversation then changed to the subject of the room she was staying. Mainly questioning all the flowers in there and saying the calla lilies was a bit much.

"Why would you tell me it's your favorite then?" He accused, she thought he was offended and chuckled a little.

"Yes, I did say that, but I did not expect it."

"Then I'll have them taken out." He didn't mean to sound upset, but he was genuinely frustrated, "You don't like any surprises do you? Can't you be happy and say thank-you?" Kaiba turned to being pissed seeing her smile at him.

She stepped closer to him and touched his arm gently, "They're beautiful, thank-you, Seto."

"That's better."


	21. Beauty and the Beast

Thank god! I didn't realize my mom's laptop had word pad. I guess that's better than nothing, right?

Anyway, enjoy chapter 21!

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

"I hope I will see all of you soon." Ishizu said her farewell. The time had come for them to leave. In other words Kaiba was hounding them to get in the limo or be chased off by one of the snowplows. He even stood at the doors to glare at them.

"I'm sure you can bet on it." Yugi replied. Everyone gave their sympathies and wished her the best of luck.

"They are very good friends." Ishizu took the opportunity to say after the limo drove away.

"I wish my brother could see that too." Mokuba said sadly then asked. "I mean isn't it a little sad I have to _trick_ him to invite them over?"

"Your brother only wants what's best for you." Mokuba couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. He saw how 'friendly' she was around her brother. They walked up the steps by then Seto had gone inside. Suddenly, the two turned to see a luxurious car pull up.

The boy couldn't believe it, "No it can't be," when the vehicle came to a stop the driver opened the back door and the sight of sea green hair confirmed Mokuba's suspicions. "Noah?"

Mokuba ran to meet Noah. He started to say how happy he was to see him when Noah smacked him in head with a cane. Ishizu tried not to laugh as the two bickered.

"What did you do that for!?"

"Excellent question allow me to give you the answer," Noah leaned on the cane in his white coat with fur lining, "Image my vexation when I arrive early in the morning to have no one _pick me up_ from our airport and having to _spend the night_ because of the snowstorm!"

"I thought it was cancelled!"

_"Wrong!"_ Noah jabbed Mokuba with the cane and he winced from being shoved. Mokuba stared at the cane for a second.

"Is the top of that shaped like a Blue Eyes?"

Noah double checked, "Looks like it."

The two stared.

"Are you going to get my bags? You owe me _that_ much." Mokuba glumly complied and while he helped the driver Noah got acquainted with the mysterious young woman standing on their steps.

"And what, may I ask, is _your_ name?"

"Ishizu Ishtar." She gave a slight bow of her head.

Noah pursed his lips, "Charmed." He stalked around her, lavishly walking with his cane. The boy definitely liked to flair his aristocrat upbringing and he looked to be about Mokuba's age or perhaps younger, it was a bit pompous. Noah made a sound of pondering as he finished his circle about her. "I believe I've seen you somewhere before."

"Ishizu was in the Battle City Finals, Noah." Mokuba replied hastily, the last time Noah said that (to Tea) he mentioned that he saw every little detail of them on the ship. When they ate, when they slept, when they dressed…and when they _undressed._

Noah seemed to take the hint. "Oh yes, I think I remember…. I saw you on the screen. I applaud you for almost beating Seto."

"There's no need. It was for the better that I lost." Ishizu felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the cane better. It was a perfect resemblance to Pimp Kaiba's cane. _What can this mean?_ She started to worry as they entered the mansion. Ishizu had a feeling something horrible would happen.

They were entertained for some hours with Noah's stories of his visits across Asia and Europe. Even more amusing were the souvenirs that he brought back. They weren't simply gifts for tourists, but something that spoke of the country and its culture.

The only thing that was a _tourist_ souvenir was the cane in a card shop from Hong Kong.

"So, Noah, what was your favorite place to visit?" Mokuba asked.

"France." His explanation was on a trip to see Italy he ran into a teen just a year older than Mokuba. "His name is Marcel Fortescue," when the name didn't bring any recollection from Mokuba, Noah elaborated. "My father was on 'friendly' terms with the Fortescue family." The family apparently had a very royal ancestry and was patrons in all the arts and charities.

"They sound like nice people…explain how Gozaburo was friends with them?"

"Well the friendliness ended when the family wasn't interested in donating to Father's weaponry program."

"Ah, that explains it."

Noah continued to boast that this young Fortescue already ran his father's business with his older brother.

"What business are they involved in?" Ishizu had curiously asked.

"Winemaking, they also own their own theater." He continued with his high regard of them and saw a very promising 'friendship' to be renewed. "Maybe they'll be interested in donating to the 'secret' project."

"What project?" Ishizu wondered.

"A business project that's _not_ supposed to be mentioned outside the company," Mokuba made a face at Noah.

Noah immediately changed the subject, "So I heard we got a dog…."

After that there wasn't much else to talk about. The three sat together—along with the dog—in the living room and were very quiet.

"So…" Noah knew what he wanted to ask, but believed his answers would be revealed by the person absent at this time. "Miss Ishtar, has anything been revealed about your 'situation'?"

_"Noah." _Mokuba made the same face again.

Ishizu said it was fine. "From what I understand, the man will either be caught soon or found dead."

The awkward silence ensued.

"Do you two normally open gifts on Christmas day or Christmas eve?" Ishizu thankfully brought up a subject that wouldn't lead to abrupt silence. Mokuba gave a straight answer. After Noah reminisced a Christmas when he was little and the wonderful Holiday he spent with the house staff.

"Father was obviously busy, but his love was there."

"That's funny we must've been living in different mansions." The husky voice gave away Kaiba's presence.

"Ah, nothing gives me indigestion than hearing your sardonic replies, Seto." Noah threw his head over his shoulder and loftily waved, "Nice to see you."

"The feeling is mutual." Seto stood there and appeared to be waiting for something. Either Ishizu was to leave with him or Mokuba and Noah should go away.

"By the way, Seto," Noah tossed the cane to him which he caught, "I thought it would tie perfectly together with your 'pimp' look."

The situation deteriorated from there.

Mokuba's face turned white and Seto's flashed a shade of red as Ishizu put two and two together. Noah remained completely confused, but knew he said the wrong thing. She promptly left and the three believed they narrowly avoided some horrible wrath.

Until Kaiba came at Noah with the cane.

In the process, Kaiba flung the cane at the wall, it made a large dent and cracked the head of the cane clean off. He instantly calmed down as if the incident before was simply a fictitious event the boys imagined.

"Well I guess I have to go talk to the bitch now." His voiced still carried his anger and he left the two of them alone, both equally frazzled.

Ishizu _had_ reasoned this was chance that her opinion was shared by Noah, but with Kaiba _nothing_ was a coincidence. She hoped she found her room soon or she would have to confront this _now_. Ishizu was too enraged to argue and having him try to convince her it was a misunderstanding was definite. She could hear him now.

'I don't know why you stormed off like that—what about Noah's comment—I wouldn't know anything about that. Noah just made up that joke I never heard it before.'

The worst part, she might actually believe him.

Ishizu found the hall where her room was. Unfortunately, Kaiba was there leaning against the wall. Composing herself, she went to walk past him.

"Why did you leave like that?" It just as she expected him to say.

"I do not want to speak with you." Ishizu stated coldly and went to lock herself in her room.

She almost walked into a supply closet.

"What the hell is _your_ problem?" Kaiba's scorn made her temper flare. She didn't say anything and soon found her room.

"I'm in no mood to talk to you, Kaiba." She proceeded to slam the door in his shocked face.

"I _demand_ you tell me what's wrong with you!"

There wasn't an answer.

He was ready to break down the door if he had to. The nerve of that woman! "Fine don't talk just listen, I think you're being ridiculous and find sick amusement in being a bitch."

His candor made her open the door to glare darkly at him, "My brother called me a moment ago and I would like to call him back without you cursing at me, so perhaps we could argue at a more convenient time?"

Kaiba glared and said maliciously, "_I_ say when it's a convenient time and that is right now!"

She replied with equal venom, "If you have any civility that I think you may have then you will leave and we'll argue about this _later_."

They gave defiant stares.

…

Calling her a bitch he stomped off.

_How __**dare**__ she!_ Kaiba punched his desk as he fumed over his treatment. No one, no one has ever rebuked him…ever! His time was precious and not to be wasted waiting for this…nut to finish a phone call! If she was calling anyone at all!

The worst part, he had to reconsider what was happening between them. It was a quick thought, just a flash, but when they were glaring at each other Kaiba thought of kissing her.

He had to wait to think when someone knocked. "What?" The door opened and the sight of sea green made him sick.

"Are you still angry?"

"Of course I am."

"Good," Noah let himself in and shut the door, "I would've felt bad if I upset you after you calmed down."

"That makes me so excited to hear what you have to say." Kaiba said sarcastically and sat in his chair.

"A simple question. Are you planning to pursue Miss Ishtar?"

…

"What did you say?"

Noah flinched, "She is a very agreeable woman."

"She is older than me."

"My father was twenty years older than my mother."

"What does _that_ have anything to do with _me_?"

"I'm saying age difference is just an excuse."

"She doesn't interest me."

"I'm finding that hard to believe."

"Then you might as well read the tabloids and enjoy the imaginary love story between us."

Noah laughed, "I'm just saying, women like her are hard to come by and think, if it goes farther you'll have _beautiful_ children."

…

"Get out." his harsh tone made Noah cautiously retreat.

"Just think about it…." he gave Kaiba the impression of a salesman. Some of his anger had deflated from listening to the boy's absurdities and he went to see if Ishizu was finished with her _phone call_. She wasn't to be found in the room or that hall.

_Great, now I have to go around and __**find**__ her._

Ishizu couldn't believe this. How could she find her room without trouble, but when finding Kaiba's office she gets lost? She couldn't say she was upset, Ishizu actually _did_ get a call from Marik. The conversation was quick, he only wanted to say thank-you for his birthday present, a motorcycle helmet.

He talked to her himself that was what matter.

Ishizu was becoming worried now. The part of the mansion she was wandering through had a heavy collection of dust. She paused when she came upon two large doors with ornate decorations. The woman pushed the doors open and couldn't restrain a smile.

It was a ballroom. A dusty one.

The tables were covered and chairs pushed to the one wall. The high ceilings were coated with dust and it rained upon her as she walked in. Ishizu remembered seeing something like this in a movie. She had trouble remembering which movie though. Halfway into the room, she jumped as pounding footsteps were heard behind her.

Kaiba stood there with a smug expression, "What the hell are you doing _here?!_"

"Beauty and the Beast."

…

"What?"

"Your beastly attitude reminded me of something I was trying to remember."

…

"Right…so this is what you do? You _runaway_ so I have to go find you?"

"…You're still upset. I'm not talking to you." Ishizu shook out a chair and sat in it. "When you've calmed down, I'll be waiting here."

"_Oh no you're not,_" Kaiba grabbed the arms of the chair and glared intensely. "We're fixing this right now."

Ishizu equally matched his glare, "Fine. You've been listening in on me somehow."

"No I-"

"I didn't ask you. I said you looked like a pimp to Jahzara."

"What Noah said was a coincidence."

"_Nothing_ is a coincidence with _you_."

His jaw hurt as he spoke, "…Hiroko overheard you and repeated it. I didn't _spy_ on you. What point would there be?" He couldn't believe how soft his voice sounded and it had an astounding affect on Ishizu. Her glare was gone, she appeared embarrassed and muttered an apology.

Instead of acknowledging her words, he pulled up a chair and sat init. Why was his stomach twisting in a knot? Why did it matter what she thought of him? Even his reaction was childish if this had been anyone else….

"Seto, please forgiv-"

"_Don't _apologize to me…." She didn't say another word as he sat there deep in thought.

He wouldn't have cared, he would have let her barricade herself in that room and said 'good riddance' when she left. Kaiba warily glanced at her, she was proud and independent with a mysteriousness that he hated. What was so…alluring about that?

…

"Tell me something."

Ishizu looked at him with confusion, "What shall I tell?"

"Anything, anything you want to tell me."

She admitted she was taken aback, it took her a moment to think. "I talked to my brother."

"What did he say?"

"Thank-you for his present and cautioned me…about you."

He shot up an eyebrow, "Oh really…."

"He told me to guard my purity not only from the stalker, but from you."

…

Kaiba visibly cringed, "Why _are_ you a virgin?" he asked this more to himself than to her.

"It's very simple explanation, Seto…."

"_I know that…. _You never had a boyfriend?"

"I was more concerned with my brothers and finding them, not intimate relationships. Also never doing so makes it much easier for me to be married off. Although I'm sure that was an entirely different case for you."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm familiar that it is considered unmanly for a male to be a virgin. So…." Ishizu sat back in her chair and looked to him expectantly.

Kaiba started to laugh, "There's no way in hell I'm telling _you_."

She frowned slightly, "I told you of my personal life. I cannot hear of yours'?"

"I didn't ask you to tell me."

"Oh, I see…."

They sat there not saying a word to each other.

…

"Why do you _want_ to know if I screwed someone?"

"It's not because I wish to know, but the principle of it. I told you of my inexperience in that matter a simple explanation of yours' would be appreciated."

"A trade-off?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I fucked a twenty-three year old when I was fifteen. How's that?" He watched her stiffen and her face conveyed shock.

…

"Was she attractive?"

"I don't remember, it was a bet. I couldn't get it from a girl my own age, so Gozaburo challenged me to do better and I did." He tightly gripped the arms of his chair, watched the memory play in his thoughts and waited to hear her disgust. Instead, Ishizu stood and held out her hand.

"Would you like to come outside? You'll have to lead the way though, I would probably become more lost than I am already." She smiled at him and her eyes were comforting.

"Right…." he took her hand and for a moment felt a gentle squeeze. Kaiba ignored it, he forgot everything that happened and wanted it to _never_ happen again.

Ishizu was amazed how much she learned from just this one piece of information. She understood his life was challenging and hence molded a steely determination that she admired. There wasn't a single thought from her that any family life-beside him and his brother-was erratic and he actually _related_ to her past woes.

She felt she could connect to him where she wasn't able to with others, not fully.

* * *

"I don't get it," Noah finally said, Mokuba was glad he did. They were in the courtyard playing with the dog and in the process of building a giant snowman when Seto and Ishizu came out. For ten minutes they glanced at them just walking, their arms hooked together and talking as if they didn't just argue nearly an hour ago, "He obviously _likes_ her."

"It's Seto, Noah, you know he won't admit to that. Besides I'm sure they're just going to be friends."

"Friends with benefits…."

"_Noah._"

"Just look at them," they both were in disbelief as Kaiba laughed. Not the usual arrogant laughter, it was amused, light laughter. "Tell me something's _not_ happening between them."

"All I know is, they're both responsible enough not to do something they'll regret later."

"Wanna bet?"

The two observed Mokuba and Noah argue that soon turned to a snowball fight. "What do you think they are fighting about?" Ishizu asked.

"Who cares?" Seto replied bluntly. He did care when one of the stray snowballs hit him in the shoulder, "I saw you throw that, Noah!" Ishizu was surprised when the brunet went after the two boys. Their barrage of snowballs hit the elder, but he captured them and dumped them in the giant snow piles, he even did it to the dog.

"Now," Kaiba brushed the snow from his hair and coat, "Where-?"

A snowball nailed him right in the face. Ishizu stood there with an impish look, it was creepy.

He banished a finger at her and reached down for some snow "You're dead!" they went at it like two children and he chased her around the courtyard. It gave Noah and Mokuba time to escape their prisons.

Noah shook his head, "All I see is pent up sexual energy." then he made another crack when the two disappeared behind a snow mound and the yard became very quiet.

"Noah, you're such a pervert!" Mokuba pushed him down for his last comment and ran after the two.

* * *

"The Crimson Dragons," Nariko opened up the case file, he had been researching for months what the tattoos on Kaiba's security guard and recently the recovered body of Mr. Kudo meant and it finally paid off. "They're very new, that's why there are no records on them. They seem to have appeared to replace the Rare Hunters. They steal rare cards and antiquities for profit."

The captain looked through the file slowly, "How did you come up with this?"

Nariko pulled out a newspaper clipping, "I went back to any court trials in Cairo that involved Miss Ishtar and found one man charged by the Council of Antiquities for stealing artifacts. What interest me was the picture and what was on his hand." The blown up picture showed the man had the red dragon scrawled on his palm.

"The Crimson Dragons seem to be well known in Cairo." He read from the news clipping, "'Mr. Assaf is one of the few known members of the Crimson Dragons. There is nothing known of this newly formed criminal group, but their illegal acts are infamous. The one being the short-lived theft of the unknown pharaoh's sarcophagus which Mr. Assaf is placed on trial for.'"

Suddenly someone came in with another file, she looked very breathless. "We have a match with the fingerprints. The ones collected from the bombs and from Miss Ishtar match."

The captain was ecstatic, all these months with nothing and now they were so close. "Good, do we have a match?"

"I'm running it through the database as we speak."

* * *


	22. I Care for Him

Chapter 22. This idea was the inspiration for this story coming to life. Enjoy

Yugioh belong to Kazuki Takahashi

Edit: As I like Angst wrote 'Platonic' in which I wrote 'Plutonic' I seriously wanted to fix that sorry.

* * *

I Care for Him

_(Flashback)_

_"Mom," Seto frantically pulled at her coat to stop her, "you promised!"_

_She tried to make his hands release her, "Please, Setito, I have to do this one more time."_

_**NO!**_

_(End flashback)_

"Seto, we've waited long enough." Mokuba jumped on the bed and he got the response he wanted. Albeit, his brother jumped up and knocked him over in the process. He was unaffected, "It's time to open presents," he told him. Kaiba took a second to gain his senses. For once he was glad Mokuba was an immature brat.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kaiba demanded, throwing a robe over his pajamas.

"It was that or Noah was going to dump cold water on you." Mokuba explained his predicament. They went downstairs where Noah and Ishizu were waiting. Kaiba sat next to Ishizu on the couch as the other two sorted through the gifts.

"Tell me when it's over." the brunet rested his face in his open palm and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Did you not sleep well?" Ishizu was answered with a slow nod when Mokuba presented their piles. Kaiba eyed the one present on top, he knew who it belonged to and passed it over to her.

"I told you I didn't want your gift."

She slowly took it from his grasp, "I thought you might have a change of heart. Well, I suppose one of you may like it," Ishizu handed the box back to Mokuba, "It would not be of much use to me."

"You know, Seto, you should be grateful Miss Ishtar was nice enough to buy you anything at all." Noah snobbishly said. Ishizu assured him it was fine at the same time Kaiba looked at the gift Noah had given him.

"While your gift was meant to make a fool of me?" he elaborated his rhetoric question by showing to everyone the white fedora hat with a black feather jutting out. He continued by presenting the tacky white fur coat with the name written into the fur 'MP of Luv'.

…

"What does the MP mean?" Mokuba unfortunately asked.

Noah gleefully answered, "Master Pimp."

There was a pause, a snort of laughter and Kaiba was glaring at the three of them as they turned their heads away to grin.

"Expect this day to be your last, you pest."

"Calm down," Noah said to temper the man's anger, "the real gift is underneath."

"You mean the grills weren't it?" Kaiba snapped, showing the diamond-studded teeth. It was too much for the other two, Mokuba burst into laughter and Ishizu bit her fist to silence her mirth.

"Underneath _that_,"

Kaiba then lifted out a white doubled breasted trench coat with blue lining and 'KC' written on the collar. "Great, something else I'll never wear." He threw it back in the box and took the other stuff to burn in the fireplace.

"That look of yours' is a little outdated, Seto. I thought something a little more _eloquent_ could improve your image."

"My outfit is iconic."

"It isn't when you're _thirty_ and still wearing that."

"I didn't ask for your opinion now did I? Mokuba," the boy nearly jumped, "open your gifts!" He immediately complied.

Mokuba was given a new game system with video games, a yellow puffy coat similar to his vest and a pair of gloves. "Yeah, I needed a new pair since my _favorite_ gloves were lost at the mall." The gift that was Kaiba's was a wristwatch with a dragon next to the hands with sapphire-studded eyes.

"Seto, you want this," The boy told his brother, shoving the gift inches from Kaiba's face.

He pushed it away, "No I don't." The argument ended and Mokuba schemed to place it in Seto's room later.

Noah had his turn to open his present while he complained of not receiving anything else. Seto rudely replied Noah's little trip around Europe was his gift. The boy's complaints were silenced when he saw the Segway.

Kaiba demanded, "Why?" over Noah's jubilation.

Then the three males looked at Ishizu expectantly. She was calm and dignified while carefully opening her gift. She made a genuine smile when she saw the ruby Cult of Isis pendant on a silver chain.

"It's beautiful, thank-you."

With the conclusion of the present opening, Mokuba announced it was time for breakfast.

"And who do you think is going to cook?" Seto pointed out. He was incredulous when Mokuba looked at Ishizu. "I wouldn't eat anything she cooks." That didn't deter them as they figured out who would cook what.

Kaiba watched this travel from the living room to the dining room and into the kitchen.

"How much bacon should we cook?" Mokuba asked.

"Enough for the three of you, I suppose." Ishizu explained, "I am not very fond of meat."Noah looked at her with complete adoration while she was very puzzled with his expression. "Yes?"

Noah finally said, "I love you, marry me."

…

"There goes my appetite." The CEO got up and left to work.

* * *

Ishizu understood Seto's vexation with the two boys. Together, they were very tiring to handle and right after breakfast she went to her room to be alone. Ishizu sat in front of the vanity dresser in the room when there was a faint knock at her door.

Kaiba entered, "Are you busy?" she noticed his tone was unusually soft and he appeared distracted.

"No, not at all," She watched his reflection come closer and all he did was watch her carefully.

"What are you doing?"

Ishizu lifted the red pendant, "Changing necklaces." She stiffened when his fingers brushed her skin to pull aside her hair. He undid the clasp and removed her Ankh necklace. It made a loud clank on the surface and he took the other necklace from her limp fingers. His fingers were as cold as the chain.

"Thank-you," Ishizu murmured and returned her hair behind her shoulders.

He continued looking at her thoughtfully.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" she finally prodded.

"No."

"May I ask you something then?"

"I guess."

She turned sideways to look at him, "Will I be staying the night again or leave by this evening?"

"Your choice," with another glance at her he left.

It made Ishizu sit there and ponder his actions. This led her to think of her feelings for the CEO. Ishizu came to the conclusion before that she cared about him, but his actions were making her question her feelings.

Everything said that they would not be a good match. They argued constantly and Kaiba's stubbornness as well as his degrading names of her drove her insane. In addition she couldn't say she knew everything about him. _He_ knew what she liked, her life and she didn't even know his favorite color. The man was so secretive and Ishizu had a feeling she would never know of his reasons for helping her.

The woman decided she wouldn't pursue it. Unless Kaiba opened up to her a little more, she wouldn't let herself be set up to be ridiculed if she were wrong.

_(Flashback)_

_The young boy was looking through the book shelf, asking the toddler what he wanted their Mom to read to them tonight. They agreed on a book and Seto left to go find her. Their father had left three days ago to be with a friend of his, so Mom was spending more time with them being the mother they needed. He froze when he heard a deep voice._

_"I can't do this anymore, Adena, I just can't."_

_He listened to his mother's weeping, "The boys need you, and I need you. Please…see the therapist…."_

_"No, sorry, but I'm done." He listened to Mom cry louder and Dad muttered, "I love you, Adena, and please don't chase after me tonight." The boy watched his father leave and Mom grabbing her coat to go after him._

_"Mom!" Seto yelled and seized her legs to stop her. She looked on at him in pure shock._

_"Setito?"_

_"Please, don't go." He begged her with tears in his eyes. "Don't leave us again."_

_"Oh, Seto," she hugged him tightly and he thought everything was fine. Until he realized she was loosening his grip on her, "I'm sorry, I want this family to be together and that includes your father."_

_He couldn't believe it!_

_"Mom," Seto frantically pulled at her coat to stop her, "you promised!"_

_She tried to make his hands release her, "Please, Setito, I have to do this one more time." In an instant she was gone and Seto screamed at her to come back. Then he yelled in anger._

_"FINE, GO AHEAD AND LEAVE US! WE DON'T NEED YOU!" He started in a tantrum, stomping his feet and throwing anything he could grab. "I HOPE YOU __**DIE!**__" Seto ended lying on the floor, breathing heavily and letting his tears erupt._

_Mokuba joined him, whimpering softly and trying to wipe his brother's tears._

_(End Flashback)_

Ishizu awoke to a sudden knocking at her door. Lighting a lamp, she cautiously went to open it and was surprised to see who it was, "Seto?"

He looked awful, tired and anxious. It frightened her to see him that way, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." He glided past her and sat on the chaise, she followed suit. "Why exactly have you come here?"

"You wanted to know why I'm helping you, so I'm going to tell you." It seemed too good to be true, but Ishizu remained calm despite the anxiety rumbling inside of her.

There was a long pause and Seto regretfully said, "I knew this girl at the orphanage, her name was Sara. She was older than most of the kids, fourteen, I think. She was basically an older sister to everyone. Mokuba liked her, so she was fine with me. But the friends she hung out with," His voice was dark, "all boys, none of them less than eighteen and they were all scum. Her boyfriend was the worse."

_(Flashback)_

_"Isn't she pretty, boys?" The tallest and oldest of the guys asked his friends. They just stood outside the gates to the orphanage, those boys surrounding the girl like a pack of hounds. Seto didn't hear anymore because Mokuba came to look for him. He herded the little boy away from seeing the scene._

_(End Flashback)_

"She only hung out with them because they could take her anywhere she wanted to go. No one wanted to adopt her, she was too old. She eventually tried to run away one night. I saw her sneaking out and I tried to convince not to go, she went anyway." Nothing had to be said of what happened next.

Ishizu gently touched his shoulder and he stared at her hand, "That was not your fault. You did what you could have done."

"That wasn't enough. It _never_ was enough." Ishizu didn't have long to delve on what he meant, "What would you have done?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you…" Kaiba had trouble saying the words and covered his face in frustration. Then he slowly said, "If you were…my mother," Ishizu felt a lump in her throat and was in disbelief, "your husband was deeply depressed and he wouldn't get help. Would you choose him or your two children?"

Ishizu didn't respond to his question with words, but wrapped her arms about him in a comforting embrace. He didn't make a motion to push her away or stiffen from her touch.

He whispered in a snarl, "I don't need your pity."

She smiled in amusement, "its concern, Seto. I care about you."

Seto couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't push her away like he should have, he didn't want to. "Just a month ago you didn't want me anywhere near you and now you _care_ about me?"

"You were being a rude bastard." Ishizu pulled away and calmly gazed at him. "And we seem to see eye to eye on certain things, don't we?"

Kaiba gazed thoughtfully at her, "I guess so."

…

He was a fool, a goddamn fool.

With that simple crack of his cold reserve he told her something he had kept secret since that night. His father committed suicide and killed his mother.

Mokuba didn't even know about it.

She discovered that too, "Your brother doesn't know about this."

"Why would he know? He was just a baby." Kaiba may as well as lie on the floor, hand her a knife and tell her to gauge his insides. It was what he was basically doing.

As the silence dragged on he thought she wouldn't say anymore.

"Seto…." Her hand grasped his arm and he turned on his side to look at her.

"Hm?"

"The past isn't important for you, but why are you trying to atone for an event in your past?"

The man lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. "So it doesn't haunt me. I'm trying to understand why helping you would do that. The situation is completely different from yours and your perseverance."

"I did no such thing."

"You lasted from May and it was a slight breaking point, but you didn't give up. You said you were tired not that you gave up." Her warm hand clasped his hand gently. "Maybe what I saw in you I wanted to see in them."

They were like two children, telling secrets when they should be asleep. Kaiba finally got up from the bed, "I'll let you get some sleep."

"You can stay if you wish." Ishizu sat up, but furrowed her brow when she noticed his lecherous smirk.

"You said you were a virgin?" Kaiba said skeptically and rounded the bed to her side.

"That was not what I meant." She replied adamantly.

"Oh?" he sat next to her, stilling smirking. "That sounded like something a _slut_ would say."

"I assure you I'm not."

"I don't think I can take your word. Unless…." The husky insinuation made Ishizu's face turn a deep maroon and she glared with murderous intent.

"…Get out."

He chuckled before brushing his lips on her forehead. "That's what you should've said to being with." Kaiba left her room and while walking had the thought of going back. The reason was horrifying to even think.

Sadly he thought about it the rest of the night.

* * *

"I hope we'll see you again." Noah joyfully said. It was now her turn to leave and they exchanged the usual pleasantries. As she turned to leave, Noah walked with her until Mokuba went inside. "Don't be discouraged Seto didn't come to say good-bye. I'm sure he'll come around."

Ishizu stared incredulously as the boy winked and she got into the limo. She still was confused about her feelings. She couldn't deny there was a connection between them, but she couldn't decide if it was only platonic or…. Gazing out the window Ishizu bowed her head when she noticed a familiar face watching her from the mansion window.


	23. First and Last Date

Whew! Only two more chapters left...

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

First and Last Date

The police chief was elated; they found the match to the fingerprints. Not through their system, no, when investigating the murder of Mr. Kudo they demanded all employees to contribute DNA and fingerprints. A worker by the name of Ali Smith was Ishtar's stalker and Kudo's murderer.

The slight dilemma was getting a search warrant on New Year's Eve as well as officers to apprehend Smith. But he got the people he needed and had them going to Smith's apartment.

* * *

Ishizu had a sense of déjà vu as she sat once again brushing her hair to get ready to go out. The invitation was a little different. It happened just this morning with the usual limo ride, but Seto was not speaking to her. She remembered it perfectly.

She asked, "How have the boys been?"

No reply.

Ishizu rested her chin in her open palm, "A simple 'I don't want to talk' would suffice, Seto." Kaiba finally looked at her with the same observing glance that she was familiar with.

"What are you doing for New Year's?"

"Nothing."

"Good, you can come to company's New Year party."

"What if I don't want to?" She expected a snide remark that she had no choice in the matter.

"Then I'll be at your apartment tonight."

She didn't predict that, "…Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Either you go to the party or I'll be at your place. I'm not enduring the night with _those two_."

Ishizu chose the party. She possibly could escape Kaiba with so many people and socialize. It seemed deplorable to do such a thing, but Ishizu was becoming fed up with him.

They weren't even a couple and he was so possessive of her. Telling her what she would do without considering her choice. What if Ishizu had other plans? Even his integrity was short-lived with his negative attitude.

She was just going to wear a simple white dress and shoes. Ishizu went to leave, but immediately returned, she forgot her cell phone. Seto didn't accompany her when she was picked up nor did she see him at the party.

Mokuba explained his brother wasn't going to show until later that night. She didn't get the freedom she wanted though. In place of the elder Kaiba she was followed by Mokuba and Noah. Noah was vocal of his discontent to follow her. It was enough to distract Mokuba while she escaped.

Her attempts to talk to anyone were futile. They all avoided her like The Plague and Ishizu knew Kaiba had something to do with it.

Only one person came up to her.

The young woman was sitting at a table with a glass of wine when a little girl came up to her.

"You're Ishizu Ishtar, right?" The girl had a mane of yellow hair and bright blue eyes. She was in a puffy blue dress and was very uncomfortable being in it.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Angel Roland." Her tone was flat and hasty to get past the greetings. It was cute, especially when she asked, "You know where Seto Kaiba is?"

"I believe he will show later tonight."

"Yeah I know, his brother told me. What I'm wondering is if you know _exactly_ where he is so I can talk to him."

"And what do you wish to tell him?"

Angel took a seat and presented a piece of paper. "I'm trying to figure out how old he is and those are the ages I want to run past him."

"May I look?" Ishizu was amused to see the girl wrote it all in crayon. Angel had the age written then next to it the reason why she thought it. The Egyptian tried not to laugh when she read Kaiba was fifty-four 'because Dad says you act like an old man'. The youngest age was twelve and she wrote: 'I hear you brag a lot and I know this one boy at school. He brags all the time about how he'll be turning twelve, so that's why I think you're twelve.' The middle age was a sensible twenty-three and it was her reason, 'This is the best age I can think of.'

"Well I must say you have done an amazing job figuring out his age and defending your reasoning. They all describe Mr. Kaiba very well."

"But _which one_ is the right one?"

"Well let's see…." The deep voice said and a pair of pale hands grasped Angel's paper. Ishizu felt her face heat up from Kaiba's sudden presence. She relaxed once he moved and towered over the girl's chair.

"I'm flattered since I've been compared to a _sixty_ year old man. If a boy named Noah told you I brag _he's_ the braggart and I said I wasn't twenty-five, so I'm not twenty-three either."

"Am I even close?"

"Now that would just ruin the surprise."

Angel sighed deeply as Kaiba told her to go find her dad. He still remained standing after the girl vacated the seat.

"I didn't know Roland had a daughter." Ishizu spoke softly. Seto didn't say anything and stared out the window.

…

"Are you going to get up?"

"I there a reason I should stand?" His wayward glance brought her attention to several people looking at them and whispering. "Leaving would make them speculate more."

"I don't care what they think. I want to show you something."

Ishizu reluctantly went with him. After they had left the break room he said, "You look nice."

She was surprised that he made such a straight compliment, but she didn't remark on it. When they entered the elevator Kaiba growled, "Alright, why are you pissed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're being quiet, quiet even for you. Also you're gripping your hands."

His last statement was correct and she immediately let her arms fall to her side. "I'm upset with you."

"I figured that out, but why?"

Ishizu was defiantly quiet. She couldn't understand; was she making an excuse to hate him? "I do not appreciate condescending attitude towards me."

Kaiba deepened his frown and crossed his arms, "When have I been condescending?"

"Ordering me, as if I'm one of your workers, to come to this and acting as if I should be honored."

"I thought you wanted to come." His calm tone worried her; she wanted him to be his arrogant self. It would at least ease the Egyptian's guilt.

"My point is even if I was inclined to come you _told _me that I should go instead of inviting me. I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did, either you came here or stay at your place. Personally, I wanted you to pick the last one." Ishizu's face flushed and she silently stared at the floor.

"Well that's fine," The elevator door slid open and Kaiba swiftly walked out, "Just wait here while I get something and I'll take you home." He replied with a familiar snap and left her.

Ishizu tentatively followed. What was she doing? At first she was furious with him and now she felt guilty? Whenever she was around him her stomach knotted and she felt weak. It didn't make sense.

"I thought I told you to wait." Seto's sharp voice pierced her thoughts. She stood barely inside his office as his lean figure towered over her.

"There was something you wanted to show me was there not?"

Kaiba presented her gold ankh in his open palm, "You left this at the mansion."

"Thank-you." When her fingers brushed his skin she noticed his hand was warm. Ishizu peered up at his face. She had to admit, his blue eyes were handsome when the ice was gone.

"What?" The CEO glared and Ishizu smiled meekly.

"You'll have to forgive me. I have been a little on edge." Any expression was wiped off Kaiba's face. She explained further, "I feel as if this will all end soon and it worries me." As she said this Ishizu walked to the sofa when she noticed on the table were two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought we got all that superstitious bull out of your head." He said brashly and in a few quick strides stood beside her.

"And I thought you had learned tolerance, but I was wrong. This day is about change and we failed miserably." Her response made him smirk.

"If what I said upset you before then just forget it," he said while pouring a glass and offering it to her, "you've earned my respect _that's_ why you should feel honored."

Ishizu eyed Kaiba as he poured his own glass, "Are you old enough to drink?"

"How old do _you_ think I am?"

* * *

"I think we drank too much."

It was quarter to eleven and sitting on the couch next to Seto Ishizu realized the wine bottle was almost empty.

"_You_ drank too much I'm not a crazy alcoholic." The foreign redness in his face said otherwise. Ishizu felt so relaxed and rested her head against Seto's shoulder. She was glad the wine had a positive effect on her. They watched the view, the city was glowing with vitality and the giant ball was illuminating the numbers of the New Year. "Don't fall asleep."

Ishizu stirred from her dozing, "I was just resting."

"You can _rest_ after midnight." The two were very quiet until Ishizu remembered something she wanted to ask.

"How has it been?"

"Fine, it doesn't bother me after the Holidays."

"May I ask you something?"

Kaiba responded, "You already did."

She continued, "I was wondering. Have you ever considered your re-experience to that part of your life is because it is important for you to remember?"

He answered bluntly, "Nope," and the young man finished the last bit of his wine. After, Kaiba tried to put the glass on the table. "Now it's my turn. Enough with the past. Tell me what do you plan for your future?"

She took a minute to think, "To be happy."

"I mean are you going to get married, have kids or join a convent….?"

Ishizu smiled lightly, "Marriage will be a definitive, if it is someone I like then I'll be glad to have children with the man." She grew very quiet and her smile disappeared.

The awkward moment was covered with another question. "How many?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want a lot of kids?"

"I have thought on it, I worry about the responsibility and if I could be a good mother. On the other hand, I've never had a large family and would be appealing. I know the smallest number is four or five."

Seto made a face, "You're going to destroy that nice figure you have."

"That is how many I _should_ have. It all depends if I marry a man I like."

The two were speechless and Kaiba suddenly asked. "Do you like me?"

"What?" She blushed as his arm that rested behind the couch wrapped about her and pulled her closer.

"I said," Seto lowered his head and had his lips inches from hers', "do you like me?" his warm breath tickled her mouth and she smelled the alcohol. She quickly turned her face away, but he persisted.

"What's wrong?"

"I do not want this to progress into something we'll regret later." His hazed expression cleared, but it returned.

"You didn't answer me. Do you like me?"

"…Yes, I do like you." The question she had been asking herself was finally answered. Ishizu froze when the traces of his mouth were grazing her lips.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Kaiba whispered the words into her mouth. The woman dared not to move because she was uncertain which direction she would go.

"I…." There was a blaring ring and Ishizu silently was relieved when the CEO looked away and coughed. The Egyptian searched her bag and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"We got him!" Jahzara's excited voice was loud enough for Kaiba to hear. "Ishizu, we caught him!" She looked at him for his reaction, but Ishizu was disappointed to see his senses returned, but his eyes were two ice daggers. Outiside the ball had finally reached zero and thousands of people roared 'Happy New Year'. Their illusion had fallen to reality.


	24. The Plot Thickens

One more chapter left...hope everyone enjoys

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahasi

* * *

The Plot Thickens

Ishizu couldn't believe it.

She was free, she could go home.

For the first time since fall Ishizu walked in the park. Sitting on the frozen park bench she realized how much she loved the snow. It was one of the many things she would miss. Her first day of freedom and it was peacefully quiet.

What Ishizu did not expect that day was for Kaiba to walk up to her. He stood a good distance and they exchanged glances.

She started the conversation, "Yes?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Possibly in three days. I need to book the flight."

"Good." He moved closer only to whisper the last part, "We were drunk last night and neither one of us had our wits."

"Perhaps you didn't, but I did."

Seto scowled, "I don't care. None of it happened understand?"

"No." Ishizu watched his glare become threatening.

"What?"

"You can if you want, but I will not forget. What I perceived of you in the beginning was so blurred. Did I not have the same change in your view of me?"

He didn't answer, but lightly kissed her brow.

"Go home…Ishizu." With a quick sweep of his coat, he disappeared. The only proof of his presence was a pair of gloves left on her lap. Her hands were very cold, so she slipped them on.

She definitely changed her favor with him and he didn't like it. It was only lust, she was pure and he wanted to take it. To hear talk about getting married or having kids with some other guy pissed him off. _He_ wanted to be that guy, to be the only man that touched her and fathered her kids. This revelation freaked him out the most.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ali Smith repeated again. They had held him for a day and he didn't say a word to them until now.

"Well Mr. _Smith_, your fingerprints match the ones recovered from the explosives and Miss Ishtar. Would you care to explain yourself out of _that?_" Nariko flung the results of the test across the table. The man with his crooked nose didn't look at them and sighed.

"I suppose enough time's gone by." Smith said and leaned back in his seat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nariko demanded. The chief and another detective were equally as surprised.

"Allow me to tell you a very interesting story, detective. Once upon a time Mr. Malcolm _Kudo_ became apart of a very secret group. When one of our members was arrested for smuggling artifacts he saw 'Miss Ishtar' and started to pursue her. He was so bold that he left, which is forbidden by our contract unless the person dies and for our secrets to remain safe he had to die, but unfortunately Malcolm was very good at _hiding_.

"Our first plan was to kidnap Miss Ishtar and that was why you found _my_ fingerprints on her. Also on the bombs, for if she returned to Egypt it would have opened hundreds of holes that rat could've hidden in. Previously, we learned of his last name and made an example of his brother."

Nariko took a moment to speak, "Did your group also plan the attack to eliminate Mr. Kaiba?"

Smith laughed, "No that was all by Malcolm's brother. Honestly, we didn't realize he had a twin…." He continued chuckling, "Did you know we actually thought it was him? Until we saw the tattoo was on the wrong hand. Yes, we had a very big dilemma. The man you mentioned is too valuable by our leader to be killed…not yet. So I _allowed_ you to arrest me, hold me here then you go tell Miss Ishtar she's safe and we know Malcolm will take the opportunity to attack…." Nariko burst from the interrogation room while the chief ordered all units to Ishizu's apartment. The whole time Smith laughed hysterically. "Did we have you fooled?"

* * *

"Explain _exactly _what happened again?" Seto demanded. He was very agitated when his brother first called and said he was at the hospital. Except it wasn't because something happened to Mokuba.

Something happened to Yugi.

"We were going separate ways after the movie and I was in the limo when I noticed some guys in robes come out of an alley. They appeared to have been following Yugi, so I told Hiroko to slow down and they all just jumped on him. I swear it looked like a giant cloth fell over Yugi then they were just gone and Yugi was on the ground."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Unconscious and a bump on the head, but Seto I think there's something you should know."

"What Mokuba?" Kaiba froze when Mokuba said they all had visible red tattoos. "Is someone there with you?"

"Yugi's friends are here…." Mokuba must've been in disbelief when Seto told him to stay put and he hurried out of the company building. He roared down the deserted street while to try to fight this horrible fear from bubbling out. Kaiba had his hunches. It was way too easy how he was caught. He took the opportunity to quickly text to Ishizu's phone. Hopefully the stupid woman had it on her.

* * *

Ishizu didn't comprehend how the cell was buzzing since she had it on ring. Inside her apartment, she took it out and saw she had a new text message. Ishizu accidentally pressed the wrong buttons and took her a moment to find where the text went.

She finally opened it and numbly read it: It's not him, meet me outside. Ishizu felt a horrible pain on the side of her head then nothing.

When she awoke she couldn't move her limbs and fought the bonds before someone shushed her. The person continued his actions of stroking her hair while she shuddered from his touch.

"I've dreamed of this for so long…." Ishizu gasped when he grazed the tender spot of her head where he hit her. He tenderly apologized and to her disgust he kissed the area. "I want this to feel good for both of us, so if your innocence is still intact I promise to be gentle." He made her look at him as she glared back. He smiled a little, "Are you offended I don't believe you're a virgin? You have to understand…you were around that other man so much, but I saw…I saw how far apart you became and it renewed my hope."

Ishizu finally had the nerve to speak, "How did you get in here?"

"I clean rooms. Don't you remember when I said Good Morning to you?" It took a while for her to remember and she did. When Ishizu was in the hotel and the day she left to go shopping. She felt sick. "It was easy to say this room had to be clean and I needed a key."

She watched horrified his thin lips part and tried to kiss her mouth. Ishizu turned away and hissed when he nipped at her neck. "You taste wonderful." he emphasized this by licking her throat. "Why don't you have a taste of me?" the man suggested and she was flipped to lay her face on his lap while he untied her hands.

She slowly let her hands come in front of her, "Take them off." he motioned to his pants and Ishizu cringed seeing the disgusting man's bulge. In a fury she punched his groin as hard as possible. He yelled as his hand raked her face and knocked her down.

He cursed at her as he dragged Ishizu by her hair to throw her on the bed, "You _want_ it rough, don't you?" He sat on her and rebound her hands behind her then pressed her face into the mattress. "That's fine by me." Ishizu couldn't even scream as his other hand groped her, dirtied her with his touch. She kicked erratically when he attempted to spread her legs apart. Her eyes widened when she felt _it_ brush her thigh.

"Stop it! _STOP IT!_" she wailed, his weight was suddenly gone and the woman was thrown to the floor once more. Ishizu reacted and hid under the bed to undo the ropes. She knew there was a knife somewhere….

The man who tried to rape her was yelling for someone to stop and the person…no…_they_ laughed maniacally.

"There will be no mercy for you, my dear Malcolm." A dark, smooth voice answered as Malcolm screamed in agony. "Get the woman." He commanded and hands gripped her shoulders to pull her out. Ishizu stood there taking in the scene, her _rescuers_ were dressed in black robes, each had a red tattoo on their hands and hoods obscured their faces except for the two by Malcolm.

"Don't…kill me…." Malcolm whimpered.

"Oh no, Malcolm, _I_ won't kill you." the one with snow white hair chuckled and Ishizu felt her heart freeze when she recognized the voice. "Our Master has precise orders for us to deliver you _to_ him."

Malcolm went nuts. He screamed, begged, "Anything, but that!" Ishizu couldn't believe what she witnessed next. Part of her wall melted and the madman was dragged into the shadows. The wall returned to normal and now their attention was placed on _her_.

"Hello _sister_." The darkness from Marik finally spoke, his voice was still demonic and memories of the evil side made her shiver involuntarily. He donned the face of her brother, but his eyes were red. It was the same of the evil Bakura.

"…How…?" Ishizu finally spoke, "You were destroyed, you both were!" her exclamation provoked more laughter.

"That's a secret…_Ishizu_ is it? Yes, a very wonderful secret that you'll learn of in time." The two stepped closer, she immediately tried to retreat, but the man held her firmly. "Don't worry, Ishizu, we won't kill you…not now. In fact, you're much more useful to us as bait."

She didn't understand. "And who else am I to be bait for?"

Dark Bakura sighed in defeat, "Well I suppose I'll tell you since you won't remember anyway." then he whispered in her ear. "We need Kaiba."

Ishizu was shocked and worried. "What do you need him for?"

"Just need to give him something very important from our Master. Don't worry," he pinched her cheek in mock sympathy, "your little boyfriend will be fine."

"He won't come." Ishizu said with complete confidence.

Dark Bakura _tsked_ her, "You underestimate his _feelings_ for you." He touched a long pale finger on her brow as the tattoo glow a ruby. She passed out. "Throw her on the bed." The tall man complied. Dark Bakura grinned when the corner of the room became shadows again. "Looks like he didn't waste time."

Dark Marik was grinning as well seeing the lifeless corpse, "Do you see what that guy had on him?"

Dark Bakura cackled seeing the gun in Malcolm's hand, "Did he think he could _kill_ our Master?" he ordered the body to be placed near the bed and for everyone to disappear. "Let's go _Marik._" Dark Bakura snapped. He noticed Dark Marik tower over Ishizu's unconscious body. His eyes glazed over in lust. The albino gripped his shoulder, "Not _now_."

"She's mine to have…."

"You'll have your chance just be patient." Dark Bakura snapped, but Dark Marik was determined to get what he wanted _now._ He screamed in sudden agony from some unknown pain. Dark Bakura laughed and jeered, "See what _he_ does to you if you disobey? Now hurry." In frustration Dark Marik backed off. The two rushed into hiding to wait.

They weren't disappointed.

Kaiba knew he was too late and he hated himself for it. The door to her place was thrown open and her things from her purse were scattered across the floor. But against all this he _wanted_ to think she was fine. Seto took long strides into the area with his gun drawn. Perhaps _seeing _what he didn't prevent would end this foolhardy hope.

The young man pushed the bedroom door with his foot. He made his way through when he saw Ishizu curled on the bed tied up and that _thing_ dead on the floor where a gun was in his outstretched hand. Kaiba kicked the gun away from the body and checked to make sure the guy _was_ dead.

"Ishizu?" he was relieved to see her lightly breathing and undid the bonds. He continued trying to wake her, lifting her slightly off the bed and shaking her. Her brow knotted in pain and slowly her eyes fluttered opened.

"…Seto?" she muttered in confusion, "What's going on?"

_Did he drug her?_ Kaiba made sure she only looked at him, "Are you in pain at all?"

"My head…." further inspection showed a bruise beginning to form near her temple.

"Nothing else?"

"…No…." Ishizu sighed and rested her face against his shoulder. "That's him isn't it?" he felt her slump in his grip as she passed out again. Seto started to lift her body off the bed when something fast darted from the corner of his eye.

He spun and nailed something with the handle of his gun. What he didn't expect was his hand to cut through the dark mass or gunshots from behind him. Turning to the shots Kaiba watched skeptically the gun in the corpse's hand as it shot with no aim. Kaiba immediately shot back.

In a split second Seto felt like a blade was stabbed into his chest, he couldn't breathe and tried to cough. He tasted the blood as it flowed from his mouth. Seto blacked out before hitting the floor.

Dark Marik grinned as he returned to his physical form, "What do you think?" he asked. Dark Bakura reformed from the shadows and snorted.

"All the blood was a nice touch and I'll give you points for distracting him _before_ controlling the body, but overall it was messy. The Master won't be happy if this kills him."

Dark Marik didn't seem to care. He loved watching the blood spread into a red pool, welcoming him to quench his thirst. He was bold enough to dip his finger in Kaiba's blood and attempt to drink it. Dark Marik screamed again.

"It's done." Dark Bakura announced as he placed what appeared to be a beating black sphere into Kaiba's shadow. "Let's go." he disappeared first and Dark Marik soon followed.

"I'll have my time." Dark Marik spitefully hissed.

The police arrived seconds after. They surmised Kaiba came upon Malcolm as he was attempting to assault Ishizu. The two exchanged shots, Malcolm ended up dead in the struggle and Kaiba fatally wounded. Kaiba and Ishizu were quickly rushed to the hospital.

When Ishizu awoke in the hospital room she tried to recollect what had happened to her. She only remembered when she was hit and Kaiba holding her. The woman wondered what became of him and she was fearful.

The first visitor that arrived was a doctor explaining she did not have any serious injuries beside the bump on her head. She would stay the night for observation and be discharged by morning. Ishizu was anxious when a nurse came to check if she was raped. The nurse was happy to report she was still a virgin. It wasn't said in those words, but the hymen still intact was a good sign. Before the nurse left she asked about Kaiba. The nurse only said he was in surgery and left without another word.

Ishizu calmed herself, fretting over his condition would not help. She instead tried to fall asleep. She almost succeeded until a different nurse appeared to inquire if she wanted visitors. In a few minutes her room was filled by Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Mokuba.

They asked of her health and she said she was fine. The group proceeded into an uproar about not able to see Kaiba.

"They won't let anyone in because he's in critical condition." Mokuba hastily explained.

Ishizu learned of how they were already here and the attack on Yugi. The description of the attackers made Ishizu experience déjà vu, but she couldn't understand why. Their visit didn't last long for the nurse announced visiting hours were over and they would have to leave. The group did reluctantly. Mokuba said he would tell her about his brother's condition in the morning.

Without another alternative Ishizu went to sleep.


	25. Let's Just Say Goodbye

Well this is the last chapter, it's shorter than my other chapters, but meh. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or just read, big help to get me to write faster.

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (I keep writing his last name wrong)

* * *

Let's just say good-bye

When Ishizu opened her eyes the sun was dazzling in her room. The doctor from last night appeared and said she could check herself out when she was ready. After he left Ishizu pulled the shades to redress, they had left her clothes at the foot of the bed.

She went to walk out when the young lady was intercepted by Mokuba.

"Oh they're letting you go?"

"Yes…" she was reluctant to ask, "May I…?"

The boy took her hand with an assuring tug, "Of course you can."

They walked together before she dared to ask, "How is he?"

"Grouchy, awake, but grouchy. Noah's trying to _entertain_ him." Just then the two heard heated arguing in one of the hospital rooms.

"What do you _mean_ I can't do that?!"

"A knight can't move _that_ far, you idiot. Gozaburo was a chess champion; I can't believe his _biological_ son doesn't know how to play chess." The scene was priceless. They used a hovering tray to place the chess board. Just the two bickering as they played made Ishizu and Mokuba grin broadly.

"Father kept me secluded from his social events." Noah continued in deep thought.

"I can see why."

"What are you implying?"

"You are an embarrassment."

Noah's lips disappeared as he silently moved a piece, "…Is that right?"

"Yes," Seto pushed one of his pieces forward. "Checkmate."

Mokuba took the opportunity to cough loudly, "We have a visitor." his announcement motioned Noah to run over to the boy's side.

"Oh thank God! I thought I would have to play with him again."

"As if I _wanted_ to play you again," Seto hoarsely yelled after them as they scuttled off. He brought his attention to her and smirked, "That's some bruise."

Ishizu felt her cheek, "I'll live." she examined the bandages wrapped about his chest. "And you?"

"Oh no, those bastards will probably force me to do physical therapy and if I'm lucky use a cane."

"The doctors are just doing their job."

Seto nodded at the door, "I was talking about those two monsters. I'm not going to get any peace." Ishizu laughed lightly and came closer to the bed. "That's right laugh at my pain, you shrew. You better be grateful." his harsh tone didn't affect her in the slightest.

"Indeed I am, but I don't understand why you came. The agreement said if he was caught…."

"He wasn't."

"You could have sent your men-"

"I didn't…maybe I wanted to personally confront him. If you want some psychological crap there confronting him was my way of confronting those kids. Either way I did what I did and it was fucking creepy. Did you know that freak wasn't dead? He started _shooting_ at me and with his shitty aim somehow _hit_ _me_ _in_ _the_ _chest_. I swear-" Kaiba was silenced when Ishizu wrapped her arms about his neck.

"I'm glad you found peace." she whispered with her face resting on top of his head.

Ishizu felt his hand grasp her arm as if to pull her away, but it stayed there. "When are you leaving?"

"I told you before, as soon as I book a flight."

"I can get you one out of here tonight."

"Your hospitality is without end."

He made a sound of contempt, "I want you out of here as soon as possible you're making everyone crazy." he took her hand and studied it in silence.

"Seto…."

"Ishizu?"

"I want to make my feelings clear." Ishizu shushed him before he could protest, "I like you, Seto Kaiba, and I also care deeply for you. That does not mean I want to date you or even that we _should_ date. I would be flattered if you ever consider me in such a way and _would_ date you if you ever asked me."

Nothing was said in that second, but Kaiba muttered, "We can't go back to hating each other?"

"No, it can never be that way not after this."

…

"I don't like you in that way."

"I had guessed."

"You have my respect though. If this were different I would ridicule you for openly admitting such personal feelings."

"I know and I am honored."

"You should be. Now what about my kiss?"

…

Ishizu sat in the chair to stare skeptically, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, woman. The hero always gets a kiss." He playfully smirked at her as she shook her head.

"What medication have they put you on, Seto?" Ishizu stood to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"With luck something that'll keep me knocked out during my recovery."

She smiled as she pecked his cheek. "Farewell, Seto." In a second Ishizu turned and was gone. Kaiba reasoned to himself this was right. There was nothing good or _caring_ of his attraction to her. He did have enough respect for her not to exploit her obvious feelings for him.

"Good riddance, stupid bitch."

Ishizu was glad of how this turned out. She was happy of Kaiba's response to her feelings. The woman was concerned that if given another answer it would hinder her to return to Cairo. Instead, she earnestly packed and called her brothers to say she would be home soon.

* * *

"So when can we begin the next phase?" Dark Bakura kneeled before someone concealed in the shadows of a room.

The voice that answered was sinister, "When the human's summer begins. That is when we'll continue with the plan."

"And revenge." Bakura chuckled.

"Yes and your revenge."

"_Marik_ we'll be impatient."

"I will teach it patience."


End file.
